Not What I Had In Mind
by Queen Isabelle
Summary: (Complete) Going to a wedding: not a problem. Going home with someone: problem. But a one night stand won't make any difference, right? Wrong. Follow the story of two people as they prepare to face the biggest problem of their lives: parenthood. This is definitely not what they had in mind. (Rated T for sexual themes, and language. Disney and Dream Works characters. Jelsa!)
1. Chapter 1: Accidentally on Purpose

**I have decided to have a little contest and whoever wins gets to become a character or make up a character in this story!:D:D Awesome right?! So, at the end of this chapter, I'll ask 3 questions about a book/movie/song. Whoever is the first person to answer all 3 questions correctly will win. If no one gets all 3 questions right, then whoever is the first to answer the first 2 or 1... Sorry if it's confusing! I will say who the winner is next chapter! I'm super excited to share this with you, please review! I don't own any of the characters from Disney/Dream Works. Thanks!:)**

**-Isabelle**

**P.S. If you'd like to check out my other story _Frozen Coffee_ that would be aca-amazing!:)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Accidentally on Purpose<span>

**Elsa POV**

I turn over, sandwiched between the 500-count sheets and pillow top mattress and let a small sigh escape my lips. I rub my hands over my face and slightly stretch, slowly opening my eyes to give them time to adjust to the light. I lay down on my back and feel something muscular bump my arm. I turn to look at what I hit and find a handsome, fit man with snowy white hair laying bare-chested right next to me. That's when I realize that I don't have a shirt on either. Or any clothes for that matter.

"Shit!" I whisper, barely audible to myself. I quickly sit up, clutching the sheets to my chest, and inch myself off the bed, semi-thankful that this doesn't seem to be my apartment. At the edge of the bed I look back at the guy, Jack, I remember, and hope he's a deep sleeper. I take a deep breath and push myself off the soft mattress, dropping the sheets on the bed. I find my dress and hurriedly pull it on while making a mental check to thank Anna for making me wear one with a built-in bra. I rush quietly around the room, grab my purse and high heels, and bolt as silently as possible out of the room. I run down the stairs and through his apartment which is, mercifully, open-concept and find a set of double doors which I hope leads out into the hallway. I open the door a crack and slip through the door into a hallway that has no other doors and leads straight to the elevator. I quietly close the doors and run to the elevator doors. I stop in front of the mirror and put on my shoes. I study my reflection in the mirror and groan. I grab a brush out of my purse and tear it through my hair before putting it up in a ballerina bun. I then look at my face to find swollen lips, smudged lipstick, flushed cheeks, and eyeliner smeared up to my brow bone. I take a Kleenex from my bag, dampen it with my tongue, and dab at the eyeliner. Then, I wipe off my lipstick and reapply it, as well as fixing my eyeliner and mascara. Once I'm done and I'm content that I don't _look_ as if I'm doing the walk of shame, I press the elevator button to _start _my walk of shame.

I walk into the elevator and hurriedly press the "close door" button; because, knowing my luck, Jack would choose that moment to leave his apartment. Once the doors slide closed, I do my best to compose myself by taking deep breaths. I look at the digital sign above the doors that say what floor you're on: I'm on 20. I press the button that says "L" and slump against the wall. I open up my purse and take out my phone, checking to see if I had any messages. I had thirteen messages from Anna, the first few along the lines of "Elsa, where the hell are you!?" I let out a sigh of relief that Anna didn't go home with any random men. _Unlike you..._ My subconscious tells me.

"Shut up!" I tell myself. How did it happen that I, the responsible one, go home with a man, albeit a very handsome man, that I just met. It was Anna who I was supposed to stop from sleeping with some random sleazebag who just wanted a one-night stand. I was warning her on the way to our cousin, Rapunzel's, wedding.

**Flashback:** "Okay Anna," I say to the over-eccentric strawberry blonde practically bouncing out of the passengers side seat, "We need to lay down some rules."

"What are you talking about?" Anna flips down the visor mirror and uses her pinkie to fix the nonexistent flaw in her lipstick.

"Anna, I know you; you get drunk easily. I know you don't mean to, but you do and I don't want you going home with some random guy." I rush out before she can cut me off.

"WHAT? Are you calling me a whore?!" Anna screeches loud enough to make the car swerve. I quickly right it and shoot her a glare.

"No Anna that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is you're easily manipulated in the presence of men." Anna's mouth drops open into a perfect "o" and she starts to protest.

"Just listen. You're basically looking for love; and men, young and old, single and married, can smell that from miles away. You're naïve, ditzy, and... unexperienced when it comes to men. They will use you and I don't want you to be used at the age of twenty-one." I finish. She makes a noise of indignation, then crosses her arms over her chest and pouts.

"So... what? I'm not allowed to drink?" she asks.

"No you are, just not that much. If you go home with someone you just met... Actually, if you go home with someone other than me or Mom and Dad then you will be in for it."

"Oh come on Elsa, everyone hooks up at weddings!" Anna exclaims. I see the sign for Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding and turn onto the road. We're silent as I drive the car into the parking lot and find a spot.

"Not me." I say softly. **End of Flashback. **

I decide to man up and look at Anna's texts, starting from the beginning.

**11:02-** Hey Elsa I cant find u whered u go?

**11:07- **Fine u were right I get drunk easily but I'm still sober enough to text u arent I?

**11:15- **I DIDNT GO HOME WITH A GUY IF THATS WHAT YOURE MAD ABOUT!

**11:23- **Mom and dad said I need to go home because some guy is eyeing me... where r u cause ur my ride...

**11:24- **Btw mom and dad want me to stay at your place because I got drunk...

**11:41-** Ok still no sign of u...I guess ill get a ride with mom and dad... Did you go home early?

**11:54- **So we havent left yet because you never answered and were still looking at the reception

**11:56-** Moms tired so were leaving... I guess ull either be at ur apartment or ull be there eventually... unless u were murdered... OH MY GOD WERE U MURDERED? Wait that's silly we would have come across blood by now... and u wouldnt be able to text me back...

**3:07- **I havent gone to bed because I was waiting for u 2 come home but ur still not here and now Im awake during the devils hour and its completely ur fault if I get killed!

**4:01-** So I survived... ur lucky... Y arent u here yet?

**4:02- **Oh my god u went home with some guy didnt u?!

**4:03-** And u were lecturing me! AHAAHAAHAA!

**4:04- **Ok im tired im going 2 bed ill make fun of u more when u get home... or when I wake up whichever happens first

"Great..." I moan. The doors finally open and I make my way out of the elevator as nonchalantly hurried as possible.

"G'morning miss." The doorman tips his hat as I walk by, "Tell me, are you new?"

"Good morning to you as well; I don't live here, I was just... visiting a friend."

"Oh, really?" he says.

"Yes, I went to a wedding last night and I ran into her and my sister and I decided to come see her. We were childhood friends." I lie.

"Well, I'm glad you could reunite with an old friend." he says as he holds the door open for me.

"Thank you, me too. Have a good day." I walk out the door and down to the corner. A couple of feet away from the door, I turn around to see what building I was just in. I groan: it's 5 Franklin Place, one of the newest apartments in Manhattan. Not only was the guy I slept with living in a seven million dollar condo, he lived in the penthouse. And he couldn't have been more than twenty-five at the most! I probably just ruined some type of settlement for Arendelle Industries in the future. I groan again and hail a cab. One finally comes to a stop, nearly splashing me with the dirty gutter water. I glare at the cab and open the door, sliding on to the seat.

"Where to?" the cabbie asks me in an Irish accent.

"Tribeca Bridge Tower." I answer, leaning back in the seat. He gives me a confused look. I sigh. "450 North End Avenue." I elaborate. He nods and faces forwards, then steps on the gas. I take my phone out of my purse again and debate texting Anna, or just waiting until I get to my apartment. I press the home button on my phone and instead go to Facebook to check my News Feed. Mostly it's posts about Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding: how beautiful Rapunzel looked, people congratulating them, how people reconnected with old friends... I keep scrolling until I get to a post that catches my eye:

**_Merida Dunbroch:_** I can't wait to meet up with some old friends tonight. **Jack Frost, Hiccup Berk **our little girl is growing up and getting married. **Rapunzel Corona**, it seems like just yesterday that we were tying up Jack and Hiccup in your hair. I can't wait to see you all tonight!

I'd never heard of Merida before, but the name Jack caught my attention. I click on his name and sure enough it's the guy who I, apparently, had sex with last night. I quickly go back and exit out of Facebook before locking my phone and shoving it in my purse. The cabbie turns around as I'm putting up my phone and says, "Here's your stop." I thank him and pay, then throw open the door and fast-walk into the building.

"Elsa," Rob, the concierge, looks at me confusedly, "Why are you walking _in_? I didn't see you leave."

"Uh, I had to go do something at work and it was going to bug me until I got it done so I left at like four because I couldn't fall asleep." I smile at him warily and walk towards the elevator, "Have a good day Rob!" I punch the up button and step inside once the doors open. I press 7 and wait for the elevator to take me up. When the doors open I walk down the hall a little bit to get to room 7E and pull out my keys. I quietly open the door because I'm not sure if Anna is here or not. I close the door behind me and take off my heels before tiptoeing across the foyer to get to my bedroom.

"Eh-hem." I hear someone clear their throat. I turn around slowly to see Anna with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She has a triumphant look on her face.

"Looks like I wasn't the one who needed to have that talk."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it? PLEASE REVIEW!:) And now for my questions, if you can tell me what book(s) these quotes are from you will get to be a character in this story!:) I don't know how, but if you have a preference as to how you want to be in you can share it with me and I shall think about it. Here are the quotes:<strong>

**1. "Bean, what's worse than a fashion don't?... A fashion don't even THINK about it!" **

**2. "Is falling in love with someone's story the same as falling in love with the person himself?"**

**3. "Great. We just blow torched a national monument."**

**What books are these quotes from? Have fun! Please review!:)**

**-Isabelle**


	2. Chapter 2: Was I Really That Stupid?

** I'm pretty sure that the characters are going to be OOC during this story. Sorry, they'll still have some of their personalities but in order for the story to work they might not be in character. I apologize in advance, but just don't complain to me about how they're out of character because I warned you! Thanks!:)**

**-Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Was I Really That Stupid?<span>

**Jack POV**

When I wake up I groan and stretch, pushing my arms out like kids do to make snow angels. My left arm passes over a warm spot, and when I let it lay there I realize that it's a dent. I prop myself up on my elbows and look on the other side of the bed. The pillow seems flat in the middle and there's a bit of a dip going down the bed. The sheets are half on the floor and half on the bed. I suppose it's too much to hope that I was a restless sleeper.

_Shit, I'm naked._ I think as I turn over onto my stomach and drop my face into the pillow. I had sex with some random girl, at least I hope it was a girl. That's when I remember the _random girl_ I slept with. Elsa Arendelle. Daughter of Jonathan and Camellia Arendelle. Future owner of Arendelle Industries. Drop dead gorgeous. And incredibly conservative. How did I manage to get her into bed with me? I have no idea. I know I wasn't drunk and she certainly didn't _seem_ drunk. I think back to last night.

** Flashback:** It was almost 7:30 and I'd still managed to stay away from the alcohol except for one flute of champagne. Rapunzel's parents were super rich so obviously this was going to be an extravagant wedding, but I certainly didn't expect the reception to be in the Plaza with fancy food and high-rise socialites. That's not exactly Rapunzel's style. I spy a certain friend which makes me smile. I grab some sort of cracker off of a tray passing by and make my way over to the girl with unruly red hair downing a shot.

"Merida, Merida, Merida... How many drinks is that? Do tell." I say sliding in the chair on her right side.

"Uhh," Merida thinks, sloppily wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, "Thirteen...?" I take the glass that she was picking up and throw it over my shoulder. At the sound of the glass shattering, someone else throws something to the ground and shouts, "Oompa!" Apparently they think they're at a Greek wedding.

"Dammit Jack! My mum's making me look around for 'suitable young men' and I was trying to get drunk before I had to go over to where Kinky Macintosh is." Merida growls at me in her Scottish accent.

"You mean, _Kenny_ Macintosh?" I tease knowing she hates him, Will Dingwall, and Tony MacGuffin. She scowls at me and is about to fire back when Hiccup strides over with his fiance, Astrid.

"Mer-Bear! Jackson!" Hiccup yells, opening his arms wide and grinning at his nicknames he gave us when we were kids. Merida looks torn between throwing herself in his arms or kicking him where it hurts. I suppose the fact that this is a wedding causes Merida to do the former and threaten the latter. Hiccup just laughs at her threat and ruffles her hair.

"Hiccup, my man!" I say giving him a hug, "Are you going to introduce your childhood best friends to the illusive lady who is your fiance?" I motion to the blonde who looks a little grim but her eyes soften when she realizes I'm joking.

"Well, as I mentioned basically whenever we talked, this is Astrid." he grabs her hand and pulls her close, smiling uncontrollably at her. She laughs.

"Hi Merida, Jack. It's nice to finally meet you. Honestly, I can't believe you four were best friends." Astrid sticks out her hand which I shake.

"Four?" Merida asks drunkenly.

"Yes Merida. Me, you, Hiccup, and Rapunzel. You know, the girl who's wedding you got drunk at that one time? Oh wait, I mean right now." I say sarcastically.

"Ohh," Merida slams her hand down on the table, "Right."

"Oooh good! Merida's not that drunk yet!" Rapunzel squeals as she hops over.

"That's a matter of opinion." I say as Astrid stops Merida from dropping her face in a bowl of leftover soup.

"Rapunzel, you look beautiful." Astrid tells Rapunzel.

"Oh thank you!" Rapunzel's practically glowing she's so excited, "I'm sure you will be every bit as beautiful on your wedding day. Probably more!"

"Well you'll never have to worry about being as beautiful as me on my wedding day... Mostly because I won't be having one!" Merida declares.

"But your mom-" Hiccup starts before Merida cuts him off.

"That doesn't matter!" Merida waves her hand, "It's my choice, not hers!" I can sense a drunken rage coming on and I set her down in the chair.

"You're right Merida," I shoot them all glares to drop the subject, "Let's not worry about that anymore though."

"Yeah, I actually came over here to introduce you guys to my cousins!" Rapunzel says. Hiccup looks around.

"Where are they?" he asks.

"Eugene's talking to them," she looks over my shoulder and waves, "Here they come now!"

"...And then I threw a snowball at him-" an excited voice is cut off by Eugene's.

"Okay, Anna. Rapunzel has some people she'd like you to meet." he says. I turn around, keeping my hand on Merida's chair and face Rapunzel's cousins. One, who I believe was the one who was talking, looks to be about twenty-one years old. She has strawberry-blonde hair up in a bun with a comb that has three green ribbons. She's got a fair complexion, with freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, and bright blue eyes which are glittering with excitement. She's wearing a dress that has a black bodice with an empire waist. It has green, off-the-shoulder straps and the skirt is light-green and olive striped that goes to about mid-thigh.**(Author's Note: It's a more modern version of her coronation dress.)** She's wearing black heels which give her about two inches, but she still barely reaches my chin.

"Nice pendant." I comment when I notice her necklace, "Is that the symbol for Arendelle Industries?"

"Huh?" The girl glances down and gives a light laugh, "Oh yeah, I forgot I was wearing that... My parents gave it to me."

"Cool." I say and turn my attention to the other girl which makes me suck in a silent breath. She has to be at least twenty-four and is unbelievably beautiful. She's tall and has a slim figure but she definitely has curves. She's got platinum blonde hair which is braided back in an elaborate bun that almost imitates a crown. She's got big baby blue eyes, but they seem sad. Her dress is teal with bronze lacing with black cap sleeves and her skirt reaches her knees. She's also wearing teal gloves and black high heels with gold embroidery around the edges.**(Author's Note: Again, a more modern version of her coronation dress minus the cape.)** I look up into her eyes again and see she's staring at me. Her eyes ice over and she turns to face Rapunzel who is introducing us to them.

"And this is Jack Frost." She finishes motioning to me, "Now, this is Anna Arendelle," She points to the red-head, "And this is her older sister, Elsa Arendelle." She points to the blonde, "Childhood friends, my cousins; cousins, my childhood friends. Oh! Eugene and I have to go! We have to go talk to my parents..._ again_!"

"Congratulations guys!" I say.

"I'm so happy for you." Hiccup says.

"You really deserve each other." Elsa states smiling warmly at Rapunzel.

"Totally!" Anna agrees. Rapunzel laughs at Anna's glazed over look.

"It was so great to meet you." Astrid yells as they walk away.

"Huh?" Merida mumbles sleepily then slumps back onto the table.

"I have to go find Mom and Dad real quick Els." Anna tells Elsa.

"Is that code for 'I'm going to go get drunk and flirt with guys'?" Elsa asks and Hiccup, Astrid, and I stifle laughs.

"What?" Anna says nervously, "Psht, no! Gotta go!" She runs off quickly.

"Anna!" Elsa throws her hands up in defeat.

"She's twenty-one right? I mean she can make her own decisions." Astrid says.

"Yeah, but she's really naïve... and ditzy... and easily taken advantage of..." Elsa says. Merida's head shoots up.

"Some girl's being taken advantage of? Hell no!" Merida gets up and somehow manages to walk soberly. Elsa looks surprised.

"She's a huge feminist." I say into her ear and she jumps.

"We'll go after her." Hiccup says and winds an arm around Astrid's waist.

"Merida or Anna?" I ask.

"Yes." Hiccup answers and they walk off. Elsa sighs and stares at the direction they walked off in.

"Uh, hey." I offer her my hand, "I'm Jack."

"Yeah I know, Rapunzel just said that..." Elsa smiles but quickly erases it.

"Rightttt..." I drag it out and rub the back of my neck, "So, would you like to-"

"Sure." she cuts me off and grabs my hand, dragging me onto the dance floor. But all I can do is stare at the back of her dress... or rather the lack of. **End of Flashback.**

Rapunzel's going to kill me when she finds out I slept with her cousin. I sigh and get up to go in the bathroom. I turn on the shower and hop in, hoping to wash away the sins of premarital sex. I shut off the water and step out, drying myself off. I walk back into my bedroom and grab some random clothes to throw on. I drag myself into the kitchen and pick up my phone which I must have tossed onto the counter last night. I had three different texts:

_Merida: _**12:09- **Have you seen Elsa? Anna left with her parents because they couldnt find her... Let me know if you see her.

_Hiccup: _**12:34- **Dude whered you go? I was gonna say bye but Astrids tired so were heading out... Wanna get coffee tomorrow with me Astrid and Merida tomorrow?

_Merida:_ **12:46- **So Ive decided that Im going to wait to yell at you for ditching us til coffee... enjoy your eardrums for now boy...

I sigh and text them both that I'll be there for coffee. I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them that I slept with two of the most powerful people in the worlds' daughter and, more importantly, Rapunzel's cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuuuuun! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter:) It was a little difficult to write... Anyways the winner of the contest is:<strong>

**XxWickedlyBeautifulxX**

**Congrats!:) Keep reviewing... Thanks for reading!:)**

**-Isabelle**


	3. Chapter 3: AHAAHAAHAA

**Hey, thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me your opinions:) Keep reviewing, thanks!**

**-Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: AHAAHAAHAA!<span>

**Anna POV**

I smirk as I watch Elsa close the door and try to sneak her way into her bedroom. I clear my throat and cross my arms over my chest as she turns around. Other than the fact that she has a sheepish look on her face, you wouldn't know that she had sex last night. Except for the hickey on her neck. I can't help the smirk that comes on my face.

"Looks like I wasn't the one who needed that talk." I laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa says adamantly.

"Mm-hmm, so you didn't sleep with anyone last night?" I innocently ask.

"Of course not Anna! Why would you think that? I had to go into work because I lost something there."

"Was it your dignity?" I ask.

"Anna!"

"Elsa, I know you slept with someone."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you have a hickey on your neck."

"What?" She slaps a hand on her neck with a horrified expression on her face.

"So who was it?" I ask.

"Anna!" She starts to slowly back-up, keeping the hand on her neck.

"Oh come on! The only person I saw you with was Jack... Oh my God you slept with Jack!" I yell. Her eyes widen and she turns around and runs to her room, slamming and locking the door. I skip up to her room.

"You know you basically just confirmed that right?" I say. She lets out a frustrated scream and I laugh. I figure she's not coming out of there for a while so I walk through the foyer to the kitchen where I get out some frozen waffles. I put them in the toaster and, while I wait for the _pop_, I think back to last night. Although, I'll admit, it was a little hazy because I was drunk and I probably wasn't thinking as straight as I should have been but I still rack my brain to think of when I last saw Elsa...

**Flashback: **I'd just run off to find the waiter that was walking around with the champagne flutes. He'd passed by me several times already while I was with Elsa, but she only let me get one. Now, Mama was gonna get a few more than one. I had just spotted him when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to face a scowling redhead.

"What man is takin' advantage of ye?" the girl asks, her Scottish accent seeming more dominant now that she's angry.

"Oh, Merida right? What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Yer sister told us about how ye get easily drunk and taken advantage of." she says, putting an arm around my shoulder, "But don't ye worry, no guy who I don't know is going to get within ten feet of ye!" I sigh and try to escape her grip.

"Thank you Merida, but I really would like to get a couple more drinks and unless you're close with the waiter guy, I'm afraid you won't let that happen..." I trail off.

"Oh no that's fine. I don't care if ye drink so long as no man gets in those knickers of yers." She states loudly. I can feel my face turning red and turn back around to try and find him again. I see he's closer than before and make my way over to him with Merida's arm still slung around my shoulders.

"Hey wait up!" I say as he starts to turn around. I reach him and grab a glass, throwing my head back and taking a long gulp. "You got anything stronger?"

"Oh yeah," he laughs, "Go to the cocktail bar and say that Eddie sent you." He smiles before weaving his way through the crowd, offering drinks to the already drunk.

"Shall we?" Merida asks.

"We shall! This ginger needs her jiggle juice!**(Author's Note: If someone tells me what that's from I'll add you into my story. XxWickedlyBeautifulxX please refrain from answering! Sorry!:D)**" I yell, doing a little dance. Merida laughs at my antics and we head over to the cocktail bar.

"Sorry ladies, cocktail hour's over." The guy behind the counter says while wiping a glass.

"Eddie sent us." Merida says.

"Have a seat." He says, reaching under the cabinet and grabbing a bottle.

"Alright!" I say, jumping up on a stool while Merida plops down into hers.

"Merida, Anna, there you are!" The other guy, Hiccup, says as he comes up the blonde, Astrid.

"Ugh, Elsa sent you guys too? Bartender dude, hand me the bottle." I motion for the bottle and he hands it over the counter. I twist out the cork and take a huge swallow.

"Uh, actually we came over so that Merida wouldn't kill any unsuspecting menfolk who got too close to you." Astrid clarifies.

"Still." I say while shrugging my shoulders. I take another swig from the bottle and make a face.

"What's in that?" Hiccup asks, "No, actually, I don't want to know." I spin my stool around to face the dance floor and see Elsa leading Jack out to the dance floor. Jack seems mesmerized as Elsa pulls him into the middle and she gives him a shy smile. They waltz along with the music for a while. I smile and take a few more sips before passing it off to Merida who gulps it. By now we're all watching the cutesy little make-shift couple as they dance skillfully along the floor. Hiccup takes Astrid's hand and they walk giddily over to the dance floor. Then some guy in a hideous blue tuxedo walks up and asks Merida to dance. She sighs and places the bottle on the counter, muttering something along the lines of "I guess I'm drunk enough." I laugh as they stumble over to the the middle of the floor. I try to spot Jack and Elsa again and see them slow dancing. I breathe a girly sigh and place my head in my hand. Jack whispers something in her ear which she giggles and nods her head. He smiles and they start twirling off the dance floor. I get up to follow them but end up tipping to the side.

"Whoa, steady there. Are you okay?" A male voice asks. I turn to reassure him that I'm fine and find a fit man with auburn hair and dreamy eyes staring at me. My somewhat smooth response turns to mush.

"Me- what? Yeah, you; Fine. Heeheehee!" I giggle, twirling my hair around my finger.

"This might be a little straight forward but would you like to dance?" He asks. All I can do is nod and the fact that Elsa and Jack snuck off is the last thing on my mind as the hunk leads me to the dance floor. **End of Flashback. **

I smile as I think of Hans and how much fun we had last night until my parents pulled me away. I sigh as the _pop _of the the toaster pulls me out of my reverie. I'm sure Elsa is giving herself a hard time and I suppose I don't really need to be adding to that. I _guess_ I can play the role of the supportive sister for once. Ignoring my waffles, I walk over to Elsa's room and knock on her door. _Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock. _

"Elsa?" I take a breath, "Until you're ready, you're secret's safe with me."

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month Later<strong>

I'm at the bank trying to sort out the whole "Hans-stole-my-credit-card-without-my-permission-and-is-now-using-it-to-buy-stuff" thing when Elsa calls.

"Yes, I know he _was _my boyfriend, but we've broken up and he took it-" I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and take it out, "Hello?"

"Anna, I have a huge problem." Elsa says.

"Erm, just a minute Els." I address the banker lady again, "Just cancel the credit card." She nods and starts typing on her computer. I hold the phone back up to my ear, "Now what's the problem?"

"I'm late." She whispers.

"For what? Work? A meeting? Elsa it's fine, you're not the CEO yet-" She cuts me off.

"No, I mean I'm _late_." She stresses the word and it finally clicks.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes."

"Oh my God, you don't think..."

"Yes!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Pick up a pregnancy test."

"What, why me?"

"Because I don't think I can bear it." She cries.

"Okay, I'll ask Holly to pick it up and we'll be over there as soon as possible."

"Thank you." She sobs and hangs up.

"Here you go ma'am." The banker lady hands me a new credit card and I thank her and put my new credit card in my purse. As I walk out of the bank I dial up my best friend, Holly. She picks up on the second ring.

"Sup chicki?" She answers.

"Holly, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to pick up a pregnancy test and then meet me at Elsa's apartment."

"Oh my God Anna, are you...?"

"No, but Elsa might be."

"What?!" She screeches, "Elsa!? No way!"

"Just pick it up and we'll find out!"

"Okay, I've got it now! See you in five minutes!" She hangs up the phone and I start jogging down the sidewalk to Elsa's apartment. I reach it and walk into the lobby.

"Hey Anna, are you going up to see Elsa?" Rob asks.

"Yeah, but I'm waiting for a friend." I answer. He smiles and goes into the back room. Just then, Holly comes running into the complex.

"I got the-" She starts to yell but I quickly cut her off.

"Shut up! Come one!" I grab her by the sleeve of her jacket and pull her to the elevator where I hit the up button and wait for the doors to open. Once we get inside I hit 7 and look at the expectant Holly.

"Well...?" She prompts.

"Elsa slept with some handsome guy at Rapunzel's wedding about a month ago and now..." I trail off.

"Oh my God." Holly says as we get off the elevator and walk to room 7E. I knock on the door and Elsa opens it. We walk in and Holly pulls Elsa in for a hug.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. That's what you used to tell me when my ex-boyfriend's dumped me." Holly says and Elsa lets out a small laugh. Holly reaches into the plastic CVS bag and pulls out the test. She hands it to Elsa who takes it and walks to her room. We follow her and sit on her bed as she goes into her bathroom to take the test. Holly reaches over and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm just really worried for Elsa." I say. About twenty minutes go by before we hear anything from Elsa.

"Anna?" She calls from the bathroom. I hop off the bed and race over to the bathroom, opening the door and walking in.

"Well?" I ask. She looks up at me, her face crestfallen and tear-soaked. "Oh no." I murmur. I walk over to her and take the test from her. I take a deep breath before I look down and see a little plus.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? And did I describe the pregnancy test right? I though so, but I couldn't remember. Let me know your thoughts! Did you like my plot twist? Review, review, review! Please, please, please!:)<strong>

**-Isabelle**


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Me You're Joking

** Thank you guys so much for all the reviews... I'm taking them to heart:) Just kidding, but seriously I really appreciate your opinions. And I know it was kind of fast in the beginning, but it's seriously going to go so slow you'd murder me if that didn't mean that I couldn't finish the story:P Okay, now I have an idea of if I want the baby to be a boy or a girl, but I want to know your guys' input, so:**

**Boy?**

**Girl?**

**Which would you prefer? Enjoy the chapter!:)  
>~Isabelle(Oh my goodness I just found the coolest little squiggly thing to use as a dash! It looks so much prettier! Excuse my insane moment of happiness... carry on)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Tell Me You're Joking<span>

**Rapunzel POV**

_For the first time in forever, there'll be magic- _I answer my phone, cutting off Anna's ring-tone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Rapunzel!" Anna yells into the phone, "We have a big problem!"

"What? What's the problem?" I ask.

"Elsa, Holly, and I are about three minutes away from your house. Is Eugene there?" Anna says.

"No he has work... Why are guys coming here? I mean, I love when you visit but why?" I ask.

"I'll explain when we get there; I'm driving and talking to you and you know I'm not a very good multitasker. Just make sure you're doors open!" She says before she hangs up. I stare at my phone for a minute before placing it on the counter and going to the front of my house to unlock the door. Just as I turn around I hear a quick rapping and pivot to open the door. Outside, on the porch, stands a worried looking Anna and Holly, and a hysteric Elsa. My eyes widen at Elsa's appearance, taking in her tear-stained face and disheveled clothing.

"Elsa!" I pull her in for a hug, "What is the matter guys?" I usher them in and push them to the kitchen. I face them and put my hands on my hips. "Spill." At that Elsa starts sobbing again and I flutter my hands around her trying to figure out a way to calm her down.

"Rapunzel, don't be so harsh! Elsa's a little... sensitive right now..."Anna explains and Elsa slowly starts to control her breathing.

"Sorry, sorry! But what's wrong?" I say.

"Well, you know how at your wedding-" Anna starts before Elsa cuts her off.

"I'm pregnant." Elsa says, "At least, we think I'm pregnant."

"What?" I shout, "How the hell- oh my God." I think back to when Merida called me about a month ago:

**Flashback: **Eugene and I were scheduled to head to Monte Carlo in eight hours when he was called in to work.

"I'll only be gone for a couple of hours; we just have to go over some blue-prints for the new addition. Love you." He says before giving me a kiss and leaving. I sigh and go back to our room to finish packing. I'd just packed in my pink and purple dress in my suitcase when Merida's ring-tone started playing.

_I wonder what would happen if you- _

"Hello?" I answer.

"Oh my God Rapunzel, you are going to _kill _Jack!" Merida shouts at me.

"Why would I do that?" I ask, placing the phone in-between my shoulder and my ear so I can fold while I talk.

"Because he slept with your cousin." She says. I drop the phone in the suitcase and I drop to my knees to retrieve it.

"What!?" I shriek once I get my phone, "He took advantage of Anna? Oh, if you think I'm going to hurt him just wait till Elsa finds-"

"He didn't sleep with Anna."

"Well, those are the only two cousins I introduced you guys to..." I say.

"Rapunzel, think. If he didn't sleep with Anna and I only know about two of your cousins then who do you think he slept with?" Slowly, I connect the dots; which makes me drop the phone again.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I say, "No way, that's not possible. Elsa would never do that!"

"Yes she did! I don't know much else, just what Jack said when we had coffee about an hour ago. I called you as soon as I got home." Merida tells me.

"Okay, I'm calling him. Bye." I say before hanging up and dialing in Jack's number. He finally picks up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" He says nervously.

"Jackson Overland Frost, you fucking bastard!" I shout at him.

"Oh, good you're not as mad as I thought."

"Jack, this is not a time to be joking! Why her? Why Elsa? Why _my cousin_? Couldn't you pick some other unsuspecting girl?"

"Hey, Elsa is only the second person I've slept with!" He says.

"Jack..." I growl.

"Hey listen, she knew what she was doing-"

"I don't need a play-by-play of how you banged my cousin-"

"No, I mean she wasn't drunk." He says. I pause and almost drop the phone, _again_.

"What?"

"She wasn't drunk, I wasn't drunk. We both were fully in charge of our actions. We both knew what we were doing. We were dancing and I asked her if she wanted to get out of there and she laughed and nodded and then we-"

"As I said before: no need for a play-by-play."

"Okay, that one about to get a little rated R." He admits and I shudder.

"Just stay away from her now, okay?" I sigh.

"Okay, whatever. But, tell me if anything happens to her alright? I don't need anything weighing down on my conscience." He informs me.

"This is why I didn't want you to sleep with her." I snap, "She doesn't need someone like you in her life right now. You might have helped her let it go for one night, but I can guarantee this is going to crush her. She's not going to let this go. So thanks Jack, I hope you're happy. Now, I have to finish packing. And in the future, don't sleep with my family!" He laughs and agrees before hanging up. It's like he didn't even hear what I said. Ugh, arrogant prick. I pack in the last pair of Eugene's pants before zipping the suitcase shut. Satisfied with my handiwork, I go out to the kitchen to get myself a snack. **End of Flashback.**

"Jack got you pregnant!?" I shout/ask, fairly certain of my guess. Elsa's mouth drops open and her eyes widen.

"How do you know about Jack and I?" She asks.

"Jack and I? Are you guys still together?" I ask. She shakes her head no.

"I meant about, when..." She trails off, pain evident in her eyes. I sit down next to her and take her hands in mine.

"Els, there's nothing to be ashamed of." I reassure her.

"Are you kidding? I might be pregnant! Do you have any idea of what Mom and Dad will say? I'm not married! The press will eat it up! Remember, I'm 'Manhattan's Most Eligible Bachelorette!' It'd be one thing if I wasn't the daughter of two of the richest people in the world, but I am! If I thought the paparazzi was bad before that's nothing compared to what's going to happen! Oh my God, I'm not married and I got pregnant!" Elsa cries, her thoughts all over the place.

"Hey, we don't know for sure that you're pregnant." Anna says soothingly.

"Do you have an appointment yet?" I ask.

"It's in an hour and you're coming with us." Anna replies.

"Why? I mean, I'll totally come, but why?" I ask.

"Two reasons: 1) Elsa needs you and she wants you to come and 2) if people see us going in they'll think that you might be pregnant, not Elsa. We want to keep this under wraps. And if it turns out that Elsa _is _pregnant, we're going to keep this hidden as long as possible." Anna declares. I nod my agreement along with Holly as Elsa just stares at her hands.

"Elsa," I say and she looks up at me, "If you are pregnant, you can't do this. I don't know much about depression but I don't think it'd be good for the baby. And don't think of this as such a bad thing. Sure, you're not married and you might become a mother, but you might become a mother! You'll be a great mother, and I know that if this turns out positive, you'll be happy. Because you're going to have a little son or daughter. Look positive and happy. Especially if we're going to pretend that I'm the pregnant one." I say. She twists her mouth as she thinks through what I told her and I see her eyes slowly light up.

"You're right. I might be a mother." She's still staring at me but I see a hand go to protectively hold her stomach.

"Yeah," I agree, pulling her up with me, "Now let's go find out."

* * *

><p>It's been a while since the doctor was last in the room. She's back somewhere, trying to find out if Elsa's pregnant or not. Elsa looks torn, as if she can't decide whether she wants it to be a false alarm or if she wants it to be real. Anna and Holly are sitting on the floor at our feet looking at Tumblr on Anna's phone. My leg is shaking and I can't stop it; I'm really nervous for Elsa. I look over at her and make a split-second decision to try and lighten the mood.<p>

"I always thought I'd be the first person to see if I was pregnant or not." I joke. Elsa stares at me before she finally breaks into a small grin. I sigh in relief just as the door opens and Doctor Marian steps in.

"Well?" Anna asks, standing and pulling Holly up with her. Doctor Marian looks right at Elsa as she answers.

"Miss Arendelle, you are indeed pregnant. You're about four weeks along." She says. Elsa bites her lip, her face full of anguish. Then she looks at me and remembers what I told her. She looks down at her stomach.

"I'm going to be a mom?" She asks.

"Yes," Marian answers smiling, "You are going to be a mom." Elsa looks up and breaks into a bright smile. She lets out a relieved laugh and puts a hand to her face.

"Are you going to be my obstetrician?" Elsa asks.

"Yes. Although if you want a different-" She starts off but Elsa cuts her off.

"No, I'd like you. You seem very nice. But I would like for you to call me Elsa since we're going to be seeing each other a lot." Elsa says. Marian laughs and nods her head.

"Now," Anna starts, "Can we try and keep this off the radar for as long as possible? I don't want this to get out sooner than it has to."

"My lips are sealed." Marian promises, "But, uh, who's the dad?"

"Jack Frost." Elsa replies, tight-lipped.

"Is he going to come to these?" Marian asks.

"I don't know." Elsa tells her, "He doesn't know yet. I didn't want to freak him out until I knew for sure."

"But wouldn't you... Are you guys not together?" She asks.

"Uh, no..." Elsa trails off, looking ashamed.

"Hey, it's fine. Lots of people aren't together. I don't judge. My first kid was just a fling." Marian tells her. Elsa looks relieved that she has an understanding doctor.

"Well, we should probably go." Anna says, ushering me and Elsa up.

"I'll see you November 23rd for your next check-up." Marian says, "And Elsa, don't be ashamed. Like I said before, the same thing happened to me." Elsa nods and smiles.

"Oh, and call me Marian." Marian says before going to check something.

"Come on, come on!" Anna says, dragging us out the doors and to her car. We all get in and buckle up: Anna driving, Holly in the passenger side seat, and Elsa and I in the back. Holly and Anna start bickering as soon as Anna starts the car, and Elsa sighs. I turn in my seat so I'm sitting in the seat sideways. Elsa looks over and changes into the same position, grinning because it's exactly like we used to do when we'd go on "family road trips" across the country.

"So what are you going to tell your parents?" I ask her.

"I don't know, just make sure I tell mine first, because if you tell yours I know mine will know within fifteen minutes." Elsa says. I nod in agreement.

"But first things first," Elsa starts and I stare at her questioningly, "I need to tell the father." She grimaces at the thought.

"Riiiiiiight," I drag out the word and dig out my phone. Once I give her the number she takes a deep breath before pressing the "call" button. I tell Anna and Holly to shut up and turn down the music as Elsa holds the phone to her ear.

"Jack? Hi, it's Elsa. Listen, I have something to tell you, when can we meet..."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? I understand that some people think this will make Elsa and Jack have a forced-together type relationship but they won't. I PROMISE! Now for the person who won the random-out-of-nowhere character contest is: glee131313! Congratulations!:):) Don't forget to tell me if you'd prefer a boy Jelsa or a girl Jelsa. Remember, I already have something in mind so don't be mad if I don't choose what you want it to be. And sorry if you didn't like the language in this one but I won't use that word that often. Just when I feel necessary. But I will use bastard a lot... That word doesn't bother me. Sorry!: Keep reviewing, I really appreciate it. Thanks!:)**

**~Isabelle(So fancy!)**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Going To Be A What?

Chapter 5: I'm Going To Be A What?

**Jack POV**

It had been about a month since Elsa and I had slept together when she called me saying she wanted to meet me somewhere private. I couldn't figure out why she wanted to meet with me, but I agreed and we decided that we would meet in the lobby of my apartment complex so we could talk in my apartment. It's ten after five when I'm finally able to leave work. I walk out with my coworker E. Aster Bunnymund, Bunny for short.

"So, what are your plans tonight playboy? Going to a strip club?" Bunny jokes.

"Oh, are those your plans Bunny? Or should I say play_bunny_?" I laugh when he scowls.

"Shut up." He mumbles.

"No, actually I've got to meet some girl tonight." I say.

"Oh, a girl huh?" Bunny wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"It's not like that... We slept together at Rapunzel's wedding." I say and he starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Then why are you meeting her?" He laughs.

"I have no idea. She just called me and asked me to meet her." I shrug.

"Whatever, you only agreed to meet her so you could sleep with her again."

"Maybe, maybe not." I answer.

"Don't worry, I'll hide it from Tooth." He chuckles.

"Oh please, we're not exclusive." I tell him.

"Sure," He laughs.

I smirk, shaking my head, and walk towards my car. "Later Bunny." I call and he manages to choke out a "Later!" before laughing some more. I sigh and get into my car. While starting it up, I check my phone to make sure I have no messages. Once I confirm that my inbox is empty I put the car into drive and steer myself out of the parking garage. It takes me about twenty minutes to get to 5 Franklin Place and that gives me plenty of time to think about the last time I saw her.

**Flashback: **"Wanna get out of here? Maybe go back to my place?" I ask Elsa, completely expecting her to shoot me down. After all, I read the tabloids. I don't recall her ever having a boyfriend, let alone going to bed with some stranger. And honestly, I'm not even sure I want her to say yes. Sure she's gorgeous, but I don't even know her. Yet, I feel as if I know her and most of me _does_ want her to say yes. But instead of yelling at me for being so forward, she nods her head, bites her lip, and smirks at me. I raise an eyebrow and laugh as I start twirling us off the dance floor. We race back to her table hand-in-hand so she can grab her purse.

"Should we say goodbye to Rapunzel and Eugene?" She asks.

"No, we've already congratulated them and if they see us together, they'll suspect us." I grab her waist and pull her towards me, making my voice deep and playful at the end. She throws her head back and laughs and we sneak out the door. We stumble over our feet, holding hands and laughing, as I try to find my car. It's almost as if we're drunk and I know for a fact that I've only had one drink. Finally I locate my car and unlock it, opening the passenger side door with a big swoop of my hand.

"Your carriage milady." I say in a British accent and she giggles. I race around to the drivers side, hop in, start the car, and pull out of the parking lot. I feel Elsa's gaze on me and smile as she starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I don't know... Just everything I guess. I've barely ever laughed before in my life and just a few hours with you I feel like a giddy little school girl. You make me feel different." She says. I smile, a real, genuine smile, before turning into the parking garage near my apartment complex. I find a parking spot and turn into it, shutting my car off and unbuckling my seat belt.

"It's about a block from here." I tell Elsa, wondering if I can wait that long.

"Well let's go." She giggles before opening her door and getting out. I smirk and open my own door, jumping out and grabbing her from behind. She laughs and leans back into me and I kick my door shut behind me. I take her hand and we jog to my apartment. We enter and silently sneak past the lobbyman. We turn down the hallway that holds the elevators and I press the up button. When the doors open we step in, I hit 7 and as the doors close I put my arms on either side of the wall she's leaning on. I slowly lean against her, relishing in the fact that her body fits exactly into mine. I kiss slowly up her neck and her arms come up to wind themselves around my neck, pulling me against her even more. I grin against her neck and suck slowly against the skin, causing a slight moan out of her. I laugh and am about to continue kissing underneath her chin when I hear the elevator ding and I turn to drag us out and to my apartment.

I drop to my knees to search for the small rock I keep my key hidden in. As soon as I find it I insert it into the lock and throw it back into the pile, not caring where it lands, and pick Elsa up. I carry her into my apartment, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. It's not until we're there that I put her down, which she laughs at. I close my door and when I turn back around I see that Elsa's thrown her shoes and purse over near my dresser and is about to let her hair down when I grab her and press my lips fiercely to hers. She responds almost immediately, completely forgetting about the braids she was trying to undo, and runs her hands through my hair. My hands, where they are on the small of her back, burn where it touches the bare skin. I carefully move one hand up her back to the fabric of her dress on her shoulder. I slowly tug it off, as if asking for permission, and she shrugs it the rest of the way off. I move my mouth from hers down to her jaw and kiss hungrily there before moving farther down to her bare shoulder. She gasps and giggles before sliding her hands down to my chest.

I take off my suit jacket before going back to kissing her collarbone. Her fingers nimbly undo the buttons of my shirt and slides it past my shoulders and down my arms where it hits the floor. She pulls my face back to hers and I start to slide her sleeve down more. Removing one arm from my neck, she tries to get her other sleeve off and I help her in pushing her dress down to the floor. I groan a little as she pulls me to her once more and her hips rub against mine. I move my hand up to the back of her head, pulling out bobby-pins and undoing braids so that her long, pale hair tumbles down her back in waves. As I snake my hands through her hair, she manages to drag her nails up my back which causes me to moan. She smiles against my lips at her small victory and moves her hand down my stomach to the waistband of my pants which she tugs at. I pick her up and carry her to my bed as she starts to unzip my pants and slowly take them off... **End of Flashback.**

I shake myself out of the memory as I shut off my car. I seriously doubt I should be thinking about having sex when I'm about to meet with the person I had sex with. I get out of my car and start to walk to 5 Franklin Place, remembering what it was like when Elsa and I were running to it. _Cut it out Jack!_ I tell myself. I make it to the glass doors and open them, looking around the lobby for Elsa. She's sitting on the couch on the other side of my room and I stand there for a minute, just staring at her. Her hair's in a bun again and she's wearing a dark blue sweater dress that shows off her curves. Her slim hands are folded in her lap and I can't help but think about her hands sliding through my hair. I shake the image out of my head and make my way over to her.

"Uh, hey." I say to her. She jumps and looks up at me, weakly smiling.

"Hi." She says shakily and stands up, "Can we...?"

"Of course." I say and lead her to the elevators. We get inside the elevators and stand in an awkward silence while the floors pass by. We finally get to my floor and step out into the hallway. I walk down the hall with Elsa beside me and unlock my door.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" I ask her.

"Oh, no." She says, taking off her coat and folding it over her arms, "Um, I feel like you should sit down."

"Okay?" I say while leading her to the living room. She stares pointedly at me and I sit down on the couch. She nods and sits down next to me. I see her take a deep breath and close her eyes.

"I... I..." She looks up at me, "I'm pregnant." I stare at her thinking it's a joke, but I can tell from the look in her eyes that it's not.

"What?" I ask, "Are you serious? Why are you telling me this?" She looks at me.

"Why do you think?" She says.

"What? No, that's not possible." I say standing up. She sets her coat down beside her and stands up too.

"Yes, it is. You're the only person I've ever slept with. Who else's would it be?" She says. I just stare at her.

"Look, I just thought you would want to know. I didn't know if you'd want to be involved or... whatever..." Elsa says shakily.

"I... I just, I just can't believe it." I sit back down and place my head in my hands. I feel the couch shift as Elsa sits down and she places a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're freaked out. I was too. But I'm keeping the baby. And I need to know: do you want to be apart of your child's life?" I look up and make a split-second decision.

"Yes." I say. I turn to face her. She nods her head.

"My next appointment is on November 23rd if you want to come." She starts to walk out and I quickly get up and follow her.

"Wait," I say and she turns around and looks at me, "Do you want me to come?"

"It's your choice," She says, "But I'm going to need some help with the hospital bills so you might as well come." She goes to open the door, but I stop her.

"Wait, I have so many questions." I tell her.

"About what?" She asks.

"Well, I'm not sure." I reply.

"You can do some research on some questions and ask the doctor at my appointment. It's at 4:15." I let her open the door and she walks out. Before I close it she turns around one last time. "And one last thing, we're going to keep this quiet for as long as possible. Right?" She says.

"Yeah, whatever you want." I say and for the first time since we got on the elevator, she smiles.

"Bye." She says and walks down to the elevator. I watch her go through the doors before I go back into my apartment. I sigh and run my hands through my hair, walking to the kitchen. I take out my phone and pull out a stool. I sit down on it and start a multi-media message with Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel.

**Me: **Can you guys meet me at my apartment in an hour? I'll order pizza...

**Hiccup: **Sure, can Astrid come?

**Me: **Yeah

**Merida: **Yep, cool... I enjoy pizza:):P

**Rapunzel: **Can Eugene come?

**Me: **Yeah, Astrid's coming

**Rapunzel: **Btw, if this is about Elsa, I already know

* * *

><p><strong>Does everyone love this chapter? I do! I hope no one felt uncomfortable with this chapter, but my story <em>is <em>rated T! So please, please, PLEASE do not review with complaints about the sexual scene because they _will be deleted_! Everyone understand? Good:) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!:):):)**

**~Isabelle**


	6. Chapter 6: Whoomp, There It Is

**Hey, sorry it's been awhile since I updated... It takes me a little bit to take my story more slowly... I hope you enjoy this chapter. From now on, the POVs will mostly be in either Elsa's or Jack's. Also, if you guys want to give me suggestions on how pregnancies really go, that would be super helpful! I've looked at a few websites and I'm going by what they say, but if you have any suggestions, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!:) Please please please please please review!**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Whoomp, there it is<span>

**Hiccup POV**

"So whaddya think Jack wanted ta talk ta us for?" Merida asks as the elevator takes us up to Jack's apartment.

"You guys have known him longer." Astrid shrugs. I smile and kiss the top of her head and she elbows me lightly and grins.

"I have no idea." I sigh, "You can't really get the feel of what the meeting's going to be like through a text message."

"I did not understand that at all." Astrid laughs and Merida joins her. By the time the elevator doors open onto Jack's floor the girls are laughing uncontrollably and I'm trying to hide my smile. We walk down the hall and open Jack's door, walking in and closing the door behind us.

"Jac-" I'm cut off by a frustrated scream coming from the living room. Merida, Astrid, and I all look at each other before dropping our coats and running into the other room.

"-Douchey bastard! I can't believe you! You fu-" Rapunzel screams at Jack before Flynn puts his hand over her mouth. He's already got her by the waist and I can tell he's struggling holding her back.

"Um, hey?" I say lamely and they all turn to look at us. Flynn drops both his hands and Rapunzel straightens herself while Jack just runs a hand through his hair.

"Hey..." Rapunzel says.

"So, um, what was that?" I ask, walking further into the living room.

"Oh, you know, Jack just-" She starts but Flynn gives her a look and she stops, glaring. "Fine, Jack can tell you." She crosses her arms over her chest and sits on the couch, pulling Flynn down with her. We all look over at Jack who gulps and rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, um, I'm still not quite sure how I feel about this-" He starts but Rapunzel cuts him off.

"Not sure how you feel about 'this?' You're calling-"

"Shhhhh..." Flynn puts his hand on her face, "Let Jack say this."

"Right," Jack says, "So... It, uh, looks like I'm going to be a dad..." Merida, Astrid, and I stare at him. I can't believe that Jack got a girl pregnant. It's in that moment that I realize this is a serious meeting. I think through everything I could say, but can't think of anything that would be appropriate _and _supportive. Merida, however, is a different story.

"Whoomp, there it is.**(A/N: **_**w.i.t.c.h fan in ut**_** I did that one for you)**" Merida says under her breath, but considering it was so quiet, everyone heard it. Jack and Merida each turn a little red while Astrid, Flynn, and I all try to stifle our laughs. Rapunzel is the only one who doesn't look amused.

"Stop guys, this is serious. You don't even know who the mom is!" Rapunzel shouts. We all stop immediately and look at each other.

"Well," Jack starts.

"It's my cousin!" Rapunzel says. Merida's mouth drops open and she tries to charge Jack.

"Ye slimey little sleazebag! How dare ye get poor, innocent Anna pregnant!" Merida yells, her accent coming out, as Astrid and I pull her back by her legs. She's clawing at the rug, trying to find some purchase on the plush carpeting. Astrid herself looks like she's about to attack Jack, and I shoot a panicked look at Rapunzel. She sighs, gets up from the couch, and lays down on the floor facing Merida.

"Merida, think. Remember when you called me telling me that my cousin had slept with Jack? Which cousin was that?" She asks. Merida stops resisting, which is good because Astrid stops pulling.

"What?" Astrid says softly, "_Elsa's _pregnant? That's impossible, I just saw her a few days ago!"

"She just found out yesterday." Rapunzel says, looking up at us.

"Oh my God... You've ruined her life!" Astrid shouts at Jack, "When I saw her, she was freaking out! Talking about all sorts of stuff: files and charts and shit that needed to be turned in for her work, how her parents expect her to marry someone, how the press keeps following her around! How do you expect her-"

"My life's not exactly a walk in the park either!" Jack yells back, "How do you think this is on me? I have the same responsibilities! And I'm not going to get a business handed down to me!"

"Do you really think she wants everything figured out for her? She doesn't want to be in charge of that damn company!" Rapunzel defends, but Jack's still on a rant.

"And it's not like I raped her! She had sex with me on her own consent! It's a two person job!"

"He's not wrong." Flynn says, getting up and going over to Jack.

"Yeah." I say nodding and walk to stand on his other side. Astrid purses her lips and sits down next to Merida and Rapunzel to show she's on their side. I try to send her the message that I'm not on anyone's side but she still seems angry with me.

"I'm not saying Elsa shouldn't share the blame. What I'm saying is she's willing to be the mother of this baby, when you're just going to go sleep around while she has to pay all sorts of bills by herself and-" Rapunzel yells.

"Wait." Jack says and Rapunzel stops, "Who said I wasn't going to be apart of my kid's life? Did Elsa tell you that?"

"No, I haven't talked to her since yesterday." Rapunzel says.

"Look, I'm not going to be one of those douche-bag fathers who doesn't give a damn about their kid. I _want _to be apart of their life and from what Elsa made it sound like, she wants me to be too. So I'm planning on being a good dad if that's what this is about. I know we could've been more careful, but we're both taking responsibility for our actions." Jack says.

"Well Elsa doesn't exactly have a choice..." Rapunzel mutters and Jack glares at her.

"Everything's going to work itself out. I'm going to help pay for the hospital bills, and any other bills too- not that she needs any help, but-" Jack says.

"You're still not seeing the big picture Jack." Astrid cuts him off.

"And what would that be?" He asks.

"Hmm, let's see. Who's 'Manhattan's Most Eligible Bachelor?'" Astrid says sarcastically and Jack's face pales, "And what about 'Manhattan's Most Elgible Bachelorette?' Face it Jack. When the magazines find out about this..."

"Oh God." Jack says and collapses onto the couch with his head in his hands. For the first time since we got here, Rapunzel looks sorry for Jack. She gets up from the floor and sits next to Jack on the couch.

"I'm sorry Jack. You just... You should have seen Elsa's face when she came to my house. She was so scared and... it just killed me. And I took it out on you. I know you're probably going through the same thing. And I'll tell you what I told Elsa: you're going to be a daddy. Just imagine that little boy or girl coming home from school, smiling because they got a sticker. There will probably be some tough times, especially when you're kid's older and understands that mommy and daddy aren't together, but it will all be worth it when you hold that little bundle of love in your arms for the first time. I've heard that it's unbelievable how quickly you fall in love with someone you just met. Sure, it'll be hard, but I'm here for you." She says.

"So am I." Flynn says, clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"Obviously I am." I say and glance over at Astrid who smiles weakly.

"Me too." She comes over and stands by me.

"Ugh, I guess I am. But I'm still not all that happy about the situation." Merida grumbles. We all sit in silence for a few minutes and suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Must be the pizza guy." Jack says, standing up. He goes to get the door and comes back with two pizza boxes. "Eat up guys, I'll go get some drinks." He leaves the room again, but this time comes back with a two-liter of Coke and some plastic cups.

"Red solo cup..." Flynn sings softly and out of tune. Rapunzel laughs and continues to the next line.

"I fill you up." She bumps her shoulder with Merida's.

"Let's have a party!" Merida half-shouts, half-sings horribly and we all start laughing and everything seems back to normal. Merida and Rapunzel are fighting about who gets the first piece of pizza while Astrid seems to be refereeing. Jack's showing Flynn how to do the cup song and I try to open the bottle of Coke. I manage to wrestle the cups away from Jack and start pouring the drinks while the girls get the boxes all open and "perfectly positioned" as they put it. Soon we're all eating pizza and reminiscing in our pasts.

"How about that one Halloween? When Rapunzel was Little Bo Peep and she made all of us be her sheep?" Jack laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want! Just for that I'm going to make sure your kid wants you to dress up with them! Hotdog suit here you come!" Rapunzel smiles.

"So what kind of prenatal vitamins is she taking?" Astrid asks, leaning forward.

"Um... What are prenatal vitamins?" Jack asks.

"Look, I know you weren't planning on having a kid, but didn't you take some sort of parenting class in high school?" Astrid asks, utterly shocked.

"Ya mean the classes he slept through?" Merida jokes.

"Hey!" Jack protests but I give him a look and he raises his hands in surrender, "Okay fine. I didn't care! Now, will you explain what they are?!"

"They're vitamins to help keep the baby healthy. So I'm assuming you _don't _know then?" Astrid states. Jack shakes his head no.

"She's taking New Chapter Perfect Prenatal Multivitamins." Rapunzel pipes up.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"One, I was with her at her appointment yesterday. And two, Anna had me pick up the vitamins for her." Rapunzel explains.

"Why you?" Merida questions and takes a bite of her pizza.

"Well, since I'm already married, it wouldn't be as... scandalous..." She trails off and Merida and Astrid nod in understanding.

"So what's her obstetrician's name?" Astrid asks Jack.

"No idea." Jack answers.

"No idea what an obstetrician is or who Elsa's is?" Merida asks.

"Yes." Jack states which makes me laugh.

"It's a baby doctor Jack. Can't you at least put two and two together?" Rapunzel says, "And her name is Marian Tonsley. She's really nice and I think she's really going to help Elsa get through this."

"So does anyone else know yet?" I ask.

"I haven't told anyone but you guys." Jack answers.

"We're going shopping tomorrow to try and find a delicate way to tell Elsa's parents." Rapunzel says.

"Can I come?" Astrid asks.

"Me too?" Merida begs.

"I don't see why not. She likes you guys." Rapunzel shrugs, "Come to my house tomorrow morning at nine o'clock." She then stands up and brushes off her pants. "Eugene and I should get going. Bye Jack. Call me if you need anything." She hugs Jack tightly before waving to Astrid, Merida, and I before she and Flynn leave.

"I guess we should go home too." I say, helping up Astrid, "Considering you have to leave early." I smile at her and she laughs.

"Yeah, bye guys." Astrid says and we walk out of Jack's living room to where we dropped our coats earlier. I help Astrid put her coat on and we walk out the door and to the elevator. We stand in silence and I think about everything Jack has told us. I sigh and Astrid looks at me.

"What?" She asks.

"Jack..." I say.

"Yeah." She agrees. We get off the elevator and walk to the parking garage where my car is. I get in and start up the car while Astrid puts on her seatbelt. She turns on the radio, but soon turns it off and puts in one of her CDs. I pull the car out onto the street and Astrid leans back into her seat and closes her eyes.

"Trying to go to sleep on me?" I tease. She keeps her eyes closed but I see her smirking.

"Shut up."

"Love you." She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Love you too."

_One night and one more time_

_(One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He, tastes like you, but sweeter_

_One night yeah, and one more time_

_(One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you, but sweeter (Oh)_

Astrid's music always seems to know my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Very emotional chapter! Lots of changing moods... What'd you think? Btw, the song at the end was supposed to remid Hiccup of Jack and what he planned to be just a one night stand with Elsa... Oh, irony!:) I feel like the chapter had fluff, yet it still kind of had a message... Still, it was pretty much filler. Next chapter they're going shopping!:):) Talk about fun: girl talk, puns, awkward situations, and more! It's gonna be fun:D Please review!:)<strong>

**~Isabelle**


	7. Chapter 7: Baby On Board, Part One

**Hey guys, I am so so so so so so sorry! I've been super busy with the musical. I have an insanely hard tap number that I have to do while singing harmonies _and _I have to do a backflip over a table. Excuse me? So yeah, sorry! I'll try and update sooner next time. And since I felt so bad I made this a longer chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Again, so sorry! Please review! Thank you for putting up with me and I shall let you get on with you're reading. YAYYY!:):):):):)**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Baby On Board, Part One<span>

**Elsa POV**

I take the last bite of my chocolate-chip pancakes and finish off my glass of orange juice. I pick up my plate and my cup and set them in the sink.

"Anna?" I call out as I walk to my bedroom, "Do you know what time Rapunzel said she'd be here?"

"No, but she can't be much longer. Calm down Elsa, everything's going to be fine. I would've thought you'd be glad to put this off..." Anna replies from somewhere in my apartment.

"I just want to get it over with! I hate lying to them." I say, cutting off her reply by closing my bathroom door. I study my reflection in the mirror and notice for the first time the small, almost unnoticeable bump. I gasp and my hands fly to my stomach. I get closer to the mirror and turn to the side to see my slightly distended midsection. I'm about to go change my shirt when I start to feel sick.

"Oh no," I whisper before I lunge to the toilet seat and lift it up. I start heaving and feel tears sting my eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna starts banging on the door, "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Morning sickness." I moan. She opens the door and peeks in.

"Oh," She says, "I'd offer to hold your hair back for you, but it's already back so... I don't know what to do." She bounces on the balls of her feet and I sigh.

"Can you get me," I get sick again, "A new shirt?"

"Really?" She squeals. I'm about to nod when I throw up again. "Aw man, I can't believe you have to get pregnant for me to be able to choose your outfit." I grab onto both sides of the toilet seat and lean back on my heels. I suck in a breath and let it out, hoping the sickness was over for now. Satisfied that it seems to be okay, I close the lid and flush the toilet.

"But you didn't get any puke on your shirt? Why do you need a new one?" Anna asks. I turn to the side to show her and her eyes widen.

"Is it that noticeable?" I ask while grabbing my tooth brush.

"Only when you really look." She assures me and I start to brush my teeth to get rid of the vomit smell. Once done, I sigh in contentment and walk out of my bathroom to my closet. I walk inside and flip on the switch, looking through my tops to try and find one to hide my bump. Anna hops in beside me and starts flipping through my shirts.

"While we're shopping we might try to find you some maternity clothes..." She trails off, looking at me to see my reaction when she says "maternity."

"Yeah, I guess..." I sigh and reach my hand out to grab a flowy, dark-blue, three-quarter-length-sleeve button-up. I look at Anna for approval and she nods her consent before bending down and picking up a pair of dark-blue wedges. I glower at her which is returned with a, "What? They're only 1-inch..." before I give up and change into the shirt and shoes.

"Anna," I complain, "These aren't very comfortable. We're going shopping, and I'm pregnant; do I really have to wear heels?"

"Elsa, I've seen you wear higher heels before on a shopping trip. In fact, you wear high-heels all the time so stop complaining! Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't look good. Besides, I know you're lying." She tells me. I frown at being caught and am about to reply when I hear knocking on the door.

"Coming!" I yell and walk to the front door. I pull it open and Rapunzel steps in followed by Astrid and Merida. "Oh, hi..."

"Hey Elsa. Jack told us yesterday and Merida and I wanted to come. I hope you don't mind...?" Astrid says.

"Yeah, it's fine. To be honest I'm kind of glad you're here..." I tell her, accepting the hug she gives me.

"Elsa, everything'll be fine," Merida assures me, slinging an arm across my shoulders, "We'll be here for you, just like we told Jack."

"Thanks guys," I manage to say, my throat tight with tears. Rapunzel gives me a tight side hug which I return gratefully. I sniffle and smile. "Shall we go?" They all nod and I grab my purse before we all walk out the door.

"Do you guys want to hear about how Hiccup and I met?" Astrid asks to ease the silence and we all nod. She launches into the tale as we make our way out of my apartment building and to Anna's car. Anna and I get in the front, Anna driving, and Rapunzel, Astrid, and Merida all squeeze in the backseat.

"And he starts dabbing at my shirt, right in front of my date! So my date gets all huffy and starts making fun of him so I'm like 'Dude, you're a loser. Just go.' I'm kidding those aren't the words that I said, but you get the idea. Anyway, so he leaves and Hiccup's like 'I'm a horrible person. I ruined your shirt _and _ lost you your date.' So I say 'You can make it up to me by sitting down and being my new date.' And he was like 'But I'm working.' And it took some convincing but he eventually sat with me and we had a lot of fun and he asked me out again and yeah... That's the story." Astrid says. Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida are all laughing hard by the end of the story and I'm giggling.

"Were you wearing a white shirt?" Anna asks, looking in the rear-view mirror to make eye-contact with Astrid.

"Yeah," She says sheepishly. Everyone laughs and Anna pulls into the mall parking lot.

"Well," Anna sighs, unbuckling her seatbelt, "We're here."

"No really?" Merida says sarcastically. I laugh softly and we all get out of the car and start walking to the doors. Halfway there, I start to feel a sharp pain in my head and make a little sound of pain.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asks, rushing to my side with the other girls behind her.

"Yeah, just a headache. Man, if this is how you guys act at four weeks, I'm not looking forward to eight months." I say, bringing a hand to my forehead.

"Here," Astrid says, digging through her purse and bringing out a bottle of Ibuprofen. She starts to hand it to me when Rapunzel karate-chops it out of her hand and shouts, "SHE CAN'T TAKE THAT!"

"Whoa! Rapunzel, calm down." Anna says, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Pregnant women have to consult with their doctors about their medication. Medications and herbs affect the baby!" Rapunzel explains.

"And how do you know this?" I ask.

"One, we learned it in that parenting class and two, I spent half of last night on this great pregnancy website!" She replies.

"Sorry Elsa. Guess you'll just have to deal with it." Astrid apologizes. I wave a hand.

"It's fine." We get to the mall doors and step inside. I locate the nearest directory and try to find a good store.

"How about this?" Anna asks, pointing to a dot on the map, "It's called 'Surprise!' Do you think that has to do with 'punny' gifts?" Anna starts laughing. I shake my head at her lame attempt of a joke while Merida slightly chuckles.

"Okay, now that open-mic night is over," Rapunzel clasps her hands together, "Let's go!" We all start walking past the shops, trying to spot a familiar landmark near Surprise! We pass the food court and I smell seafood.

"Guys," I say slowing down. " I'm starving. Can we stop and eat here?" I point to the giant shrimp sign with the curly dark blue lettering that states its: 'Ahoy Vino's Gourmet Shrimp and Shellfish.'

"Really? It's 9:30." Rapunzel asks, wrinkling her nose. "And it smells so rotten. Is that even real shrimp?"

"Yeah, seriously Elsa. It smells like someone died." Anna says with a sick look on her face. My face falls and I don't know why but something inside just breaks the calm facade I was holding up. I start sobbing and put my head in my hands.

"I- I- just- want- Oh, God!" I say between sobs. Astrid puts an arm around my shoulder to tries and console me.

"Hey, we can eat there. It's fine. Guys, it's food cravings. She's going to want some crazy stuff. And mood swings. She's going to be really emotional so just go with the flow." Astrid says. I look up, and wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." I sniffle.

"Mood swings." Merida says, "And don't worry. I love that seafood place! It's delicious!" She grabs me by the hand and drags me up to the counter. A bored-looking teenager sits at the counter, flipping through a magazine and chewing bubblegum.

"Welcome to 'Ahoy Vino's Gourmet Shrimp and Shellfish," She says in a monotone voice, "What can I get ye matey?" She sets down the magazine and looks up, resting her chin in her hand.

"I'll get a number five with a Cherry Coke." Merida says. The girl types something into her computer and looks at me.

"Um, can I have a number thirteen with a water? Please?" I ask. She nods and presses a few buttons again.

"Anything else?" She asks.

"Sure, give me a number seven with a Diet Coke." Astrid says, coming up behind me. The girl wrinkles her nose when Astrid orders the fish head and guts but says nothing.

"That all?" She asks.

"Nope," Rapunzel hops up, dragging Anna by the arm, "Two number ones please! Oh, both with sweet teas! Thanks!" She bounces away to find us a table and I pay for our food. The girl brings out the tray filled with our order which Merida picks it and takes it to our table. We sit down and I start stuffing my face with food.

"Mm," I say with my mouth full, "This is delicious." Anna laughs before taking a tiny bite of her food.

"Huh," She says and puts another forkful into her mouth, "This _is _good. Rapunzel what is this?"

"I'm not sure. It's just what my mom always ordered me." Rapunzel shrugs.

"You realize that's shark, right?" Astrid grins. Anna and Rapunzel both stop chewing and drop their forks.

"Oh my God!" Rapunzel starts fiercely wiping her tongue with a napkin and gulps her tea. Anna stares at her plate for a moment before picking up her fork again.

"Hey, it's good. And besides, Astrid's eating fish heads." She says. We all giggle and continue eating with the exception of Rapunzel.

"Yeah, did you see the look on that girl's face when you ordered it?" Merida laughs.

"If it's so gross then why is it on the menu? Don't knock it til you try it people." Astrid defends herself. I finish my oysters and push my plate to the middle of the table.

"So, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but... Why did you go home with Jack?" Rapunzel asks. She shoots a glance at me as if worried I might start crying again.

"Um... I don't know." I shrug and take a sip of my water, "It's just, I needed to do something other than... safe. I guess you could call it my late teenage rebellion. It just felt like... almost like fate. Except instead of riding off into the sunset with my prince I'm waking up at sunrise to throw up because I'm carrying some guy's child." I rest my chin in my hand and sigh. They all nod and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with how thankful I am that these people are in my life. I start tearing up and I wave my hand in front of my face. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying."

"Hormones." Rapunzel says before turning to Astrid, "And while we're on the topic of people's love lives..."

"Hey, I already told you guys my story." Astrid say, holding her hands up.

"Oh, did I say love lives? I meant sex lives." Rapunzel smirks.

"Well mine is nonexistent." Anna grumbles, giving me a look.

"Don't worry, so is Merida's." Rapunzel says. Merida turns as bright as her hair at that comment which doesn't go unnoticed by Rapunzel.

"Oh, my, God. Have you had sex before?" Rapunzel shouts.

"Rapunzel! Of- of course not. That's ridiculous, why would you think that?" Merida stammers.

"Because your entire head is currently the shade of a tomato." Astrid says, "Come on, who was it? When was it? It wasn't during Rapunzel's wedding too, was it? Sorry Elsa."

"It was- it was... It was a few moths ago... With," Merida takes a deep breath and mumbles something incoherent.

"Excuse me?" Rapunzel asks.

"Mjbfhuwf" Merida mumbles.

"Excuse _you_?"Anna jokes.

"Ugh, fine!" She growls, "I had sex with Kenny Macintosh." Rapunzel does a spit take which gets all over Anna.

"What?!" Rapunzel yells, "You mean the guy you call _Kinky _Macintosh? Is that why you were avoiding him at the wedding? And you know, getting drunk?"

"Hey, I get drunk everywhere!" Merida protests.

"Okay, I think that's enough girl talk for now. Let's go shop." I say. We all stand up and throw away our trash before continuing on our way. We finally get to Surprise! and I'm pleasantly surprised at how adorable it is. It seems to be a store dedicated to funny and random sayings on every surface imaginable. I walk over to the mugs, thinking I might be able to find a couple mugs that say the basic '#1 Grandma/Grandpa.' Instead, I find mugs that say things like, 'Say it to my face bro, I DEER you!','Don't judge me. I was born to be AWESOME, not PERFECT.', and other silly sayings. I feel the smile on my face start to grow as I look along the shelf. I stop when I get to a mug that says, 'Keep your head up Princess, your tiara is falling.' I pick it up and examine it more closely. It's one of those mugs that gets thinner as it goes down and it's a beautiful sky blue. It's got some of the princesses signature items spread out all over the mug in black, gray, and white: Cinderella's shoe, Snow White's apple, Belle's rose, and a fork. It takes me a minute but I finally figure out that it's supposed to be Ariel's dinglehopper and I turn it back to where the lettering is. Printed behind the words is a delicate tiara in a magenta color and I grasp the handle more tightly, holding the mug to my chest. I walk over to where Astrid's examining snow globes.

"Hey, find anything?" I ask.

"No, but I found this cool snow globe that has little dragons flying around. I was going to get it for Hiccup." She answers, showing me the little glass sphere.

"You should totally get it." I smile and show her my mug, "Look at the mug I found."

"Oh my goodness, it's adorable! This store is too cool!" Astrid says.

"Elsa, look!" Anna runs up and shows us a bumper sticker that says 'Baby on Board.' "I found the perfect thing for you! We can stick it on your stomach!"

"Anna that's a bumper sticker. You put them on cars, not people." I tell her. She walks away, mumbling something along the lines of "You're going to be as big as one," which I pretend not to hear. Astrid and I continue looking along the shelves and my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I answer the unknown number.

"Elsa? Hi, It's Marian. Listen, I'm sorry I had to cut our appointment short the other day. We were overbooked." Marian says.

"Oh it's fine. I didn't realize that hospitals could overbook." I say.

"Neither did I." Marian laughs, "Anyway, I was hoping I could ask you a few questions. And I calculated your due date also."

"Really? When?" I ask.

"You're due June 31st. Of course, that's not a guarantee." She says.

"Yes, I know."

"Now, I need to ask you a few questions about your life."

"Okay, ask away." I say.

"Date of birth?"

"Don't you already have that? Whatever, it's December 22nd."

"Where do you live?"

"Tribeca Bridge Tower, room 7E on 450 North End Avenue."

"Do you have a partner?"

"No."

"Do you have sex often?"

"Uh, no."

"You know, most of these questions are pretty basic. I assume you practice healthful habits everyday?" She says.

"Yeah..." I answer.

"Okay, if I need any other questions answered I'll call you. Sorry to take up your time."

"It's no problem. I'll see you November 23rd." I say before hanging up.

"Oh my goodness Elsa, I just found the most adorable way to tell Aunt Cami and Uncle John!" Rapunzel says as she bounces up behind me, clutching a book.

"How?" I ask.

"Okay, so I was talking to the cashier guy-"

"That would've been a smart idea at the beginning..." Astrid laughs. I bump her shoulder and laugh with her.

"Anyway, so I asked if he knew any cute ways to tell your parents you're pregnant and he started naming off ways and eventually he said this one thing that I just knew you would love! So basically we're going to buy this book, 'One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish' by Dr. Seuss because it was our favorite book when we were little and we're going to write something along the lines of 'Hey Grandma, you can read this to me in blah blah blah.' What do you think?" Rapunzel says.

"I love it." I take the book from her and examine it, smiling at all the memories it brings back. "It's perfect. Come on, let's go pay for all the stuff. Anna! Merida!" They both come and we all walk up to the cash register. We give him Astrid's snow globe, my mug, the book, and several shirts that Anna got. We pay and walk out of the store, making sure to remember where it's located because we all loved it so much.

"What do your shirts say?" I ask Anna.

"Oh, I only got two shirts. One for me, one for my new little niece or nephew. I also got two onesies and a bib. My shirt says 'I'm the crazy aunt everyone warned you about' and the other one says 'Because... Aunty said I could." The onesies say 'I get my ninja powers from my aunt' and 'My aunt is hotter than yours.' And then the bib says 'I love my, insert picture of ant.'" Anna smiles. I shake my head at how Anna can bring her crazy antics into pretty much anything and smile at her.

"Come on Elsa. Let's run into the maternity store and get you some new shirts and a pair of pants or two. Just for now." Astrid says. We run into the maternity store and pick up some new clothes for me. As soon as we're done we leave the store as quickly as possible, stop for some ice cream, and finally leave the mall. Anna gets in the driver's seat and Astrid and Rapunzel drag me into the backseat. Merida gets in the passenger side seat, but quickly turns around to watch as I take out the book. I laugh softly as I look at the familiar and comforting cover.

"When should I give it to them?" I ask.

"I told them we'd be over for dinner tomorrow. Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas are going to be there. So Rapunzel, obviously you and Flynn are going to be there so you guys will get to see their reactions. Yay..." Anna says, glancing at me with a nervous look. I sigh.

"I guess the sooner the better." I say. Astrid hands me a sharpie and I flip open the book cover. "Okay..." I can't bring myself to start writing and I guess Rapunzel notices.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know. I know it's already confirmed and Jack already knows and I've been having the symptoms but I feel like once I write it down... It'll be real. I'll really be pregnant."

"It's already real Elsa. This is just one of the last steps. You can do it." Astrid says encouragingly. I nod and take a deep breath. Uncapping the sharpie, I write:

_**Dear Grandma and Grandpa,**_

_** This used to be Mommy's favorite book. You can read it to me in June(July if I'm late.)**_

_** Love,**_

_** Baby**_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Adorable right?:) I chose "One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish" because I love Dr. Seuss and that's my favorite book of his. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!:) Again...<strong>

**~Isabelle**


	8. Chapter 8: Baby On Board, Part Two

Chapter 8: Baby On Board, Part Two

**Elsa POV**

Ten minutes until Anna gets here to pick me up. For some reason, she seems to think that because I'm pregnant, I can't drive. I take the book out of the gift bad again for the umpteenth time and stare at it's cover. I would've waited until I found out whether the baby is a boy or a girl, but I really want my parents to know now. Sighing, I put the book back in the bag and check the time on my phone again. Eight minutes until Anna's here. Not only am I going to tell Mom and Dad that I'm pregnant, but I'll also be telling Rapunzel's parents. Aunt Prim and Uncle Tom will be so disappointed in me. Or they might not... I don't know! Ugh. I check the time again and see there's six minutes till. _Knock knock knock_. I run to the door and throw it open to see Jack standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Jack- what? How did you-? Why are you-? Just, how did you get my address?" I splutter.

"Rapunzel gave it to me." He shrugged, "Can I come in?" I look wildly between him and my home.

"I- I- I have to go to my parent's house soon. I'm going to tell them..." I trail off and Jack clears his throat. He raises his eyebrow at me and I step back to let him enter. He slowly walks in and I close the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I see his shoulders move as he takes a deep breath and turns to face me.

"So, I still have to tell my family and it's going to be bad enough that I'm not married and I got a girl pregnant. But I figured if you came with me and they saw who you are and how successful and nice and pretty you are that they wouldn't freak out as much." He explains sheepishly.

"Um, I don't know... When?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Oh," He sighs and rubs the back of his neck, "Maybe, Wednesday? It's just going to be my mom and dad and my sister." I cross my arms over my chest and contemplate going.

"I suppose," I say, unsurely.

"Uh, do you want me to come with you to tell your parents?" He asks awkwardly, sounding like he wants me to say no.

"No!" I say quickly and he looks slightly hurt which surprises me because it sounded like he didn't want me to come, "No, it's not that. I just don't want them to be suspicious. You'll probably have to meet them eventually though."

"Yeah, yeah totally." He says, nodding. He starts to leave before turning around and facing me again, "Um, listen. I know this probably sounds random, but I have a um, a girlfriend. And she's going to want to know about this..." He trails off at the look on my face which must show how I'm feeling.

"No. At least for awhile. I don't want this getting out sooner than it has to." I say.

"Well, I'm the dad. This is my problem too." He says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're calling the baby a 'problem?'" I shout, outraged.

"Why is it 'the baby?' Why not 'our baby?'" He says, equally as mad.

"Do you _want_ to call it 'our baby?'" I ask. He opens and closes his mouth at my comment, trying to find a comeback. Instead, he pulls me to him and kisses me hard. And I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer by wrapping his arms around my waist. His tongue prods my lips and I open my mouth to let him in. I sigh contentedly and feel his arms tighten around me. This goes on for a few minutes before a nagging thought resurfaces to my mind.

"Wait a minute." I say breathlessly against his lips. I pull back and look at him, "Didn't you say you had a girlfriend?"

"It's an open relationship. She's been sleeping with different guys while we've been dating." He says before kissing me again. I push him away.

"Are you kidding me? Were you guys dating when we slept together?" I ask, pursing my lips.

"No. We have a bit of an on-again-off-again relationship."

"And you think that's good for the baby? I don't want my child having to be in the middle of an unstable relationship. They're already going to have separated parents, they don't need a dad with a girlfriend who's just there to pleasure him on the days he feels like looking at her. What if it's a boy? Do you want your son to think girls are just toys to play around with whenever they feel like it?"

"Hey-" He starts, but is cut off by a knocking sound.

"Um, hi?" Anna asks, standing there looking awkward as she stares at Jack and I. "Ready to go Elsa?"

"Yeah, yeah." I say, I grab my bags and look at Jack. I calm down considerably before I face Jack again, "So, Jack. Are you coming to my appointment?" I follow him out and lock the door behind me. Anna, Jack, and I all walk down the hallway and inside the elevators. Anna presses the button, and the elevator starts to slowly make its way down.

"Yes." He answers and looks at his phone, "It's the 23rd of November, right?" I look over at him, surprised that he remembered so well.

"Yeah." I say. The elevator dings and we all step out. "Bye, Jack." He gives me a small smile and walks out the front doors.

* * *

><p>"Elsa! Anna! My babies!" Mom coos when she opens the door. She pulls me into a hug and then does the same with Anna.<p>

"Hi Mama." Anna says, smothered in our mother's arms.

"What's this?" Mom asks, pointing to the bag in Anna's hand.

"A present for you and Papa," I say, "After dinner." Anna gives me a puzzled look, but I think she figures out that I want at least one more normal dinner with our parents before they find out.

"Ah, the suspense!" Mom jokes, "Come into the kitchen. Prim and Tom, and Rapunzel and Flynn are already here." We go to the kitchen where everyone is snacking on crackers and cheese.

"Hi!" Anna and I say, giving our Aunt and Uncle a hug.

"Oh my, Elsa. You look so different than you did at the wedding!" Aunt Prim says. I feel a look of horror come over my face before Uncle Tom comes up and ruffles my hair.

"I saw you on one of those magazines. I don't remember what it was called, but I know you were on some top ten list." He says. A smile quickly replaces my frown and I bump my shoulder with his, laughing at his naivety for everything modern.

"Hey Elsa, I heard-" Flynn starts sympathetically and for a minute, I think he's about to say that I'm pregnant but Anna dips her hand into the cheese ball and smears it on his face. Rapunzel, in the midst of telling Flynn to shut up I assume, jumps back and her hands fly to her face. One of my hands come up to cover the smile I'm hiding and Anna is just standing there, her hand still covered in cheese and her face in a mix between an "o" and a smile. Mama had been reaching in the oven to grab the ham and Papa was taking a drink of his beer, resulting in him doing a spit-take. Uncle Tom was laughing hard, bent over and slapping his knee while Aunt Prim was in the same position as Rapunzel.

"That Anna has taken a liking to doing cheese makeovers." Anna finishes awkwardly and slowly, "And I just demonstrated one." Flynn just stands there until his face breaks out into a grin.

"Thank you Anna." He glances over at Rapunzel and she manages to convey to him to keep his mouth shut. He looks over at me before turning back to Anna, "I was just about to ask you that you to do that." I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and everyone seems to unfreeze.

"Anna!" Mother scolds and Anna grins sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Mama. Let me help you set the table." Anna says and they disappear into the dining room.

"Here," Papa chuckles, tossing Flynn a wet towel. He catches it and wipes his face off, walking over to where Papa and Uncle Tom are. They each pick up a dish and carry it into the dining room after Mom and Anna. Rapunzel gives me a concerned look and grabs a bowl filled with some dessert before following her mom, leaving me to grab the bottle of wine and a glass of water for myself. I walk into the dining room and sit down between Anna and Rapunzel. I place the wine in the middle of the table and we say a quick prayer before starting in on our meal.

"So how are your paintings doing Rapunzel?" Mom asks about ten minutes into our meal.

"Great Aunt Cami! I just sold one of my favorite paintings-" Rapunzel gushes, but I stop listening. I continue eating when the sound of my name draws me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say, my head snapping up.

"I said, are there any special guys in your life?" Aunt Prim asks conspiratorially. I choke slightly on my water and Rapunzel jumps up to hit my back before stopping with a confused look on her face. I think she feels like she's going to hurt the baby if she continues hitting my back.

"I- I'm fine. Really. Uh, no Aunt Prim. No guys in my life." I say, coughing.

"Somewhat." Anna mutters, but everyone hears. I whip my head around to glare at her and she turns bright red.

"What does that mean?" Papa asks.

"Uh, um. Well you see..." I trail off and look at their expectant faces. I sigh and glance at Anna, who gets up and quickly returns with the gift bag. I take it from her and hand it to Mama who looks curiously at Papa.

"What's this all about Elsa? Are you engaged?" She asks, simultaneously confused and excited at the prospect of me being engaged.

"Just, open it." I say, staring at my plate. I feel Rapunzel squeeze my hand reassuringly which gives me the strength to look up as Mama and Papa take out the book.

"What's this?" Papa asks.

"Open it." I whisper. Mama slowly opens the cover, then flips to the next page where she notices the note. Her eyes grow wide before she looks up at me.

"What?" She breathes. Papa takes it from her and reads it before dropping it.

"What on earth is it Cami?" Aunt Prim asks, picking up the book and reading the note. Her face pales slightly before handing it to Uncle Tom, who then reads it. It's dead quiet before someone finally says something.

"Is it true?" Mama chokes out. I feel tears slipping silently down my face.

"This is a joke right?" Papa asks incredulously. I shake my head no.

"Are you sure?" Aunt Prim asks, placing her hand on mine.

"Yes, we went with her to her doctor's appointment." Rapunzel says, "Listen, Aunt Cami, Uncle John, this isn't as big a deal as you think."

"ISN'T A BIG DEAL?" Papa thunders, making me flinch, "MY DAUGHTER'S PREGNANT BEFORE SHE'S MARRIED! YOU HAVE SHAMED THE FAMILY NAME!"

"Now John, let's take this rationally-" Uncle Tom starts but this time Mama cuts her off.

"No! This is ridiculous! Elsa, how could you! Did you think for a moment how this would affect us? No, you didn't. Because, as always, you were only thinking about yourself-" Mama yells.

"STOP!" Anna shouts, "You stop it right now!"

"Anna, you hold your tong-" Papa says.

"No! You have no idea what Elsa is going through! You're judging her when you haven't even walked in her shoes. This has been really hard for her and she could use some family support. You're her parents, you're supposed to stick by her no matter what. So she made a mistake, we all do." Anna fumes. Aunt Prim then decides to come to my aid.

"And you slept with many people before you met John, Camellia. In fact, I know that you got pregnant but had a miscarriage before you had to tell our parents. Elsa is very brave for telling you this." Aunt Prim tells Mama. She blushes a deep scarlet before picking up her wine glass and draining its contents. She sits down and puts her head in her hands. Suddenly, she starts sobbing and I can barely make out the words.

"It's- all- my- fault! I- should've- taught- her- better! I'm- a- horrible- mother!" Mama sobs. Papa sinks down into his chair too, as if all of the yelling has drained him of his energy. Anna and Aunt Prim both sit back down.

"Now Elsa," Aunt Prim states when Mama's sobs fade, "Would you care to explain how this happened?"

"Actually, would you mind telling me who the father is first?" Papa asks, sounding heart-broken and I try to ignore the fact that I'm the reason that he sounds like that. I clear my throat and take a sip of my water.

"It's Jack Frost." I say softly.

"WHAT?!" Aunt Prim and Uncle Tom shout together.

"Do you know him?" Papa asks.

"He was one of Rapunzel's best friends when they were kids. And if I'm not mistaken, he still is." Aunt Prim explains.

"Well, yeah. There was a bit of a rough patch when I found out everything, but yeah..." Rapunzel trails off, playing with her hair.

"He's one of those big shots at Guardians Inc." Uncle Tom adds.

"Successful," Papa grunts, "That's a plus."

"You don't expect me to marry him, do you?" I ask, unbelieving.

"I'm not sure what I expect from you right now. Just, give us some time to adjust okay Elsa? This is a bit of a surprise is all." Papa says.

"Alright," I stand up, "I guess I'll go then." Anna stands up too and I start to protest, but I know it's useless. She's been super protective ever since we found out I was pregnant.

"Bye. I love you all." Anna says dramatically as we leave the dining room. I don't say a word and try to keep from crying again, but I feel like I'm on an emotional rollercoaster. I'm relieved, sad, angry, guilty, happy, and pleased at how it went better, yet worse at the same time, than I expected.

"Elsa," Mom calls out. I turn around and see her hurrying into the room.

"Yes?" I ask, putting on my coat.

"I'll come see you tomorrow. You need your rest now." She says before I can protest and then kisses my forehead. She pulls me into a tight hug and whispers in my ear, "I'm proud of you, and I still love you. So does Papa. We're just both in shock right now. We didn't expect this from you, but that doesn't mean we don't love you less. Go home, I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart." She goes back into the dining room and I go out the front door, following Anna. We get in the car and she starts it up. She looks over at me before pulling out of the driveway.

"Well... That could've gone worse."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a horrible person, I know. It's been forever since I updated. SORRY SORRY SORRY! I hope their reactions pleased you! And what did you think of Jack randomly showing up? And the kiss? Scandal!;) Also, that call from Doctor Marian last chapter was put in there because at the first doctor's visit they ask all of those questions and more and they calculate your due date and I didn't know that so I decided to add it in. It was not meant to be suspicious in any way, shape, or form. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! Thanks!:):):)<br>****~Isabelle**

**P.S. Apparently this, ~, is called a "toggle." Isn't that fun?:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	9. Chapter 9: Congratulations! Kinda

Chapter 9: Congratulations! Kinda...

**Jack POV**

"So, uh, did your parents take the news well?" I ask Elsa on the way to my parent's house.

"Um, not exactly." She says grimacing, "My dad yelled at me and my mom went on about how ashamed she was of me... But then my aunt and Anna kind of came to my rescue. I told them you were the dad and Papa seemed happy about that somewhat."

"Why?" I question.

"Rapunzel's dad told him you worked at Guardians Incorporated."

"Oh." I grip the steering wheel tighter, "What happened after that?" I hear her sigh and shift so that she's staring out the windshield.

"Well, after that I left the dining room. But then my mom came in and said she was going to come see me the next morning... And she did."

"How did that go?"

"Okay. She seemed considerably calmer and she talked about it rationally and then she finally seemed happy. That was a relief. I don't know what I would do if Mama had... Never mind. I just don't know how Papa's taking it." She replied.

"Cool." I say and immediately regret it. I stop for a red light. We drive in silence for a few minutes until we reach my parent's neighborhood. I find their house and turn into the driveway. I get out and run over to Elsa's side, opening the door for her.

"My God, you're as bad as Anna!" She exclaims. I grin at her.

"Hey, is being a gentleman such a bad thing?" I joke. She smiles slightly and shakes her head.

"Oh yeah, it's not because you know nothing about pregnancy and you think that opening a door will overexert myself and hurt the baby."

"No!" _Yes_.

"Right." She says sarcastically and starts to walk to the front door. We get to the porch and I knock on the door. My sixteen-year old sister, Gracie, answers the door and I pull her into a hug.

"Gracie! How's my darling little sister?" I say dramatically, her head buried in my chest.

"Jackson Overland Frost, let go of me! And my name is Grace!" She yells.

"And my name is Jack." I say, immediately letting go of her. She turns her attention to Elsa and she pushes a strand of black hair behind her ear. She looks Elsa up and down.

"Who's this? I thought you were dating Tooth." She says. Elsa gives me a look and I shrug sheepishly.

"Um, this is Elsa. Elsa Arendelle." I say. Grace's mouth drops open and she runs out of the foyer.

"Is that a bad sign?" Elsa asks me nervously.

"Um, no it's fine. She probably went to go tell her friends that she just met the girl who has been on several famous magazine covers and other trivial teenage girl stuff." I say as I take her coat and hang it up. I grab her hand and lead her into the kitchen.

"Mom?" I ask. She's standing with her back to me, stirring something in a pot on the stove top.

"Jack, what a surprise." She turns around and spots Elsa, "Who is this?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"This is Elsa Arendelle." I say. Both of Mom's eyebrows shoot up and she looks at Elsa again.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you dear. How are you?" Mom asks, turning on the charm she saves for guests.

"Good, and you Mrs. Frost?" Elsa asks politely.

"Wonderful. Are you two staying for dinner?" She asks. I look at my mom incredulously; what is this? High school?

"Uh," Elsa stumbles and looks at me for help.

"Um, no. No, I don't think so. Is Dad here? I have something I need to tell you guys." I say. Mom drops the spoon she was using to stir in the pot and gets an excited look on her face.

"Oh! Reginald! Come up here now! And Grace, you get down here!" Mom shouts, flapping her hands around excitedly. Elsa shoots me a worried look, not wanting to disappoint them. I squeeze her hand reassuringly and she takes a deep breath. My dad races up the basement steps as Grace runs into the kitchen via the dining room.

"Yes?" Dad asks breathlessly. He then notices Elsa, "Elsa Arendelle?"

"Hi," Elsa says awkwardly.

"Oh my God, are you guys getting married?!" Grace shouts. Elsa pales and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"No! No, no, no, no. No." I say, and all three of their faces fall.

"So, did you just bring her to introduce us as your... girlfriend?" Mom asks hopefully. Elsa shakes her head no and now they all look confused.

"Um..." I start, finally releasing her hand, "You can't tell your friends this Grace." Grace nods and I relax slightly. "Okay, so Elsa is pregnant. With my kid." I brace myself for the volley of questions, shouting, and crying. Instead, I'm met with silence. Elsa grabs my hand and I lace my fingers with hers, realizing it probably looks like we're dating but I don't care right now. I search each of their faces for some sign, but I'm met with blank stares. Finally, Grace clears her throat and voices her opinion.

"I'm going to be an aunt?" She asks excitedly.

"If she were keeping the baby." Dad says.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Well, obviously she's not keeping it. Think of how bad it will look. It's a very responsible decision." Dad states.

"I'm keeping my child." Elsa says firmly, "If I wasn't keeping it, why do you think Jack would have told you?"

"Are you two going to get married before you have it?" He asks.

"No." I say.

"Are you guys dating?" Dad asks, getting angrier. Elsa looks down at the floor and I can tell she's ashamed.

"No, we're not. But that happens more often than you think Dad." I say.

"But-" He starts but I cut him off.

"I don't want Elsa to have to go through all of this shouting again. Come on Elsa." I say. I start to lead Elsa out of the kitchen when my mom comes in front of me.

"Wait." My mom speaks for the first time in a frail voice. She turns to face Elsa, "You're pregnant?" Elsa nods her head, looking like she's about to cry. Then my mom surprises us all: she pulls Elsa into a hug. I can see Elsa stiffen before her shoulders start shaking with silent sobs. Mom starts murmuring reassuring things to Elsa and pats her back soothingly.

"Can you give us a minute please?" Mom asks. Dad, Grace and I all start to walk out of the room when my mom's voice reaches us again, "Jack? You stay; this involves you too." I stop and turn back around. She points Elsa to a stool and I sit down in the one next to her. Mom walks calmly to the sink and wets a rag before handing it to Elsa, who dabs at her tear-streaked face. Mom leans against the counter and fixes me with one of her Mom Stares.

"When did you first find out about this Jackson?" She asks.

"About a week ago." I answer.

"Elsa?" She asks.

"I told him the day after I found out." Elsa says softly. I look at her; I didn't realize she'd told me so soon.

"So how far along are you?" Mom asks Elsa.

"About five weeks." She says.

"When's your next appointment?" Mom asks.

"November 23rd." Elsa and I say simultaneously. Elsa and my mom both stare at me, as if they can't believe that I would know or remember. "What? It's my kid too." I shrug. Elsa laughs softly and I grin at her. She smirks back at me and I wink playfully, which makes her shake her head and look down at her hands. I look back up at my mom who is studying us intently with a small smile on her face.

"_What?_" I mouth at her. She just shakes her head at me with that same smirk.

"Are you done with the third degree yet Mother?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Almost," She teases, "Is it okay if I come to your appointment with you?"

"Of course." Elsa answers immediately, "My mom's coming too. So is Rapunzel and Anna. And I'm sure Astrid and Merida will want to come too... And Jack said he's coming." Mom's smile widens and she rushes around the counter to give Elsa another hug.

"Great! Wow, you sure do have a lot of people who care about you hon." She puts her hand against Elsa's cheek, "Why don't I give you my phone number? You can call me if you have any questions or concerns or you just want to talk!"

"Oh, you don't have to-" Elsa starts.

"Nonsense!" Mom cuts her off, "I want to. Ah, here it is. Do you have your phone?" Elsa looks at me and I give her a smile to let her know it's okay. She pulls out her phone and exchanges phone numbers with my mom.

"Can we go now Mom?" I ask and she gives a nod. She gives Elsa and I another hug before Grace comes bounding in.

"Can I have a moment?" Grace asks.

"Sure." Elsa says. Grace beams at her and motions for Mom to leave. Mom smiles at us one last time before exiting the kitchen.

"Did this happen at Rapunzel's wedding?" Grace asks once Mom is gone. Elsa and I both turn scarlet, and Grace grins triumphantly. "Oh, I knew you couldn't resist hooking up with someone Jack! Tally owes me ten bucks!"

"Hey, wait!" I say and Grace stops bouncing on the balls of her feet, "You can't tell anyone about this." Grace's face falls but it comes right back to life.

"Right, okay. I can do that. Keep my mouth shut, no problem." She cocks her hip and tries for a casual pose before giving up, "Yeah, no. That'll be hard, but I'll do it. I promise!"

"Thank you. So much." Elsa tells Grace.

"It's no problem. It's the least I could do since my brother got you knocked up." Grace says. I glare at her and she raises her hands in mock surrender, "Sorry, not sorry. Ooh! Could I come with you to your appointment? Please?" She begs.

"Sure." Elsa says with a fond smile and ruffles Grace's hair, making Grace grin.

"Can we go _now?_" I ask, exasperated.

"Sure." Elsa says, taking my hand and kissing my cheek. I laugh and we walk out of the kitchen.

"We're leaving. Bye." I say as we walk through the living room and to the foyer. I take Elsa's coat off the hanger and help her put it on, making her shake her head.

"What?" I ask.

"You and Anna are one person, I swear." She mumbles.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Mom asks, coming into the foyer with Grace and Dad behind her.

"It's almost seven-thirty and it takes about an hour to get back to Elsa's apartment. She needs to rest." I say. She sighs loudly behind me and Dad and Mom start laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"You. She doesn't need over twelve hours of sleep right now." Dad chuckles.

"Of course, she might want it." Mom says. I turn back to look at Elsa just as she's stifling a yawn. I grin triumphantly and turn back to my parents.

"She needs it." I smirk.

"No, really, I'm fine." She yawns.

"No, we're going. Bye guys." I say and pull on my coat.

"But Jack! Really, it's fine." She argues. We continue bickering out the door and to my car. I make her get in the car, gently of course, and close the door.

"Jack!" My dad calls as he jogs over to my car.

"Yes?" I ask coldly, still miffed about the way he treated Elsa and I.

"Listen, I'm sorry how I acted. You know how I am; I say whatever pops into my head." He says and I nod. It's true. When I was in ninth grade and he first met the math teacher who was failing me on purpose, he said '_That's_ the man who's failing you? I wouldn't have thought that a hobbit like him could have bullied you." Very loudly. Needless to say, I pretty much failed the rest of the year.

"I'm proud of you. Both of you. You're taking responsibility for your actions. And if you had to get someone pregnant I'm glad it was Elsa. She'll be a good mom and you'll be a good dad. Now, all that's left to do is dump that airhead Tooth and you'll be riding high." Dad says jovially.

"Why would I dump Tooth?" I ask, confused. Dad gives me a stare before he glances at Elsa who is nearly asleep in the passenger side.

"No reason." He says and gives me a hug. "But you should know that you two fight like an old married couple." He laughs and turns around to go back into the house.

I stand there for a moment before shaking my head at my family's antics. I should've known that's what they were laughing about. I start up the car and look over at Elsa. I study her while she's sleeping and notice the light freckles that are sprinkled on her nose that you can only see up close. Thinking back on the night of Rapunzel's wedding, I remember thinking how the freckles only made her more beautiful. I wasn't wrong.

* * *

><p><strong> Fluffyish chapter! What did you guys think of Jack's parents reactions? How was his mom? His dad? Grace? I hope you guys enjoyed it! The character Grace is from the impromptu contest I had a few chapters back. Glee131313 I hope the character was how you imagined her! Please review, I appreciate your guys' opinions! Next chapter I'm going to skip ahead to Elsa's appointment. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! THANK YOU!(Caps Lock is so much fun to use!:D)<strong>

**~Isabelle**


	10. Chapter 10: Daddy Meets Doctor

** Soooo... I know it's been forever and please forgive me! I was so super busy and then I got busier and then I had writer's block and then I got busy again and then I had an idea for another story(which is on DeviantArt if you'd like to read it) and then I had a fight with my parents and they took away my laptop because they think I'm depressed or suicidal and just... AAAGH! But yeah, here's a new chapter. I'll try to post the next one sooner! I'm so sorry! I don't give up on things so no matter how long it takes me to update just know that I will still be writing! **

**~Isabelle**

**P.S: If you read Frozen Coffee, my other story, I'm still writing that one too! I don't give up!**

**P.P.S: I don't like wasting an entire chapter on an Author's Note so I most likely won't ever post one with just that. Sorry!**

**P.P.P.S: Did you know that P.S. Stands for "post script" cause I just found that out last week!**

Chapter 10: Daddy Meets Doctor

**Jack POV**

** 1 Month Later (November 23rd)**

"Are you excited? Because I'm excited. I'm so excited right now! You seriously have no idea how fu-"

"Grace!" My mom turns around and glares at my eccentric little sister who's bouncing in her seat, "What were you about to say?"

"How excited I am...?" Grace deflates a little and tries to cover up her mistake. I chuckle and shake my head before making a left turn that takes us into the hospital parking lot. Mom becomes engrossed in something on her phone and I look in the rearview mirror at Grace.

"Nice save." I mouth sarcastically at her.

"You missed your turn." She sticks her tongue out at me as I swear and make an illegal U-turn.

"Don't be nervous Jack. It's not as if she's giving birth." My mom soothes. I feel the tension in my shoulders slowly start to drain until I'm practically slumped in my seat.

"I know that, it's just... All of these people are going to be there and I don't want it to feel like I'm on one side and she's on another. I mean, we're in this together right? But her family and friends are going to be there..." I try to explain.

"And they might be mad at you at first. But they won't really have a choice but to get along with you later because you're going to be raising a kid together." My mom reasons. I just nod my head and look around for a parking spot. Mom and Grace start talking about a baby shower for Elsa(which apparently Rapunzel and Anna are already planning) so I tune them out. But a baby shower leads me to think about all of the stuff a baby is going to need, like clothes, and then baby clothes leads me to think about the actual baby and that makes me think about Elsa. Elsa, the accidental mother of my accidental child. We had been talking a lot this past month about everything the baby will need. She seems hell-bent on getting me to move to a more child-friendly apartment, and I'm hell-bent on keeping my perfect bachelor pad. ("You're going to have a kid, Jack! It won't be much of a bachelor pad with tinker toys and stuffed animals lying around!" She says.) Needless to say, we're still arguing. Apparently, these conversations Elsa and I have entertain everyone around us to no end because Mom and Dad always tease me about it. ("You still remind me of an old married couple." Dad tells me.) I finally find a spot and park in it, and we all get out of the car and walk to the hospital.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Grace squeals and skips ahead. Mom chuckles at her and glances over at me.

"You know, you're child could act _exactly _like Grace." My mom told me. I stared at her, faking horror and she smirks. We reach the hospital and I hold the glass doors open for her.

"Jack!" I hear someone call my name and turn to see Elsa smiling nervously at me from in front of the elevators. Anna, Rapunzel, Rapunzel's mom, Astrid, Merida, and some brunette lady surround her and she pushes her way through to me. "Hi."

"Hey," I replied, "So..."

"So..." She said and bounced on the balls of her feet with her hands clasped in front of her. The brunette came over and put a protective arm around Elsa.

"Who is this Elsa?" She asked. Something about her seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Oh! Right!" Elsa started to look extremely uncomfortable, "Mom, this is Jack Frost." Oh. I now understood why she was uncomfortable. The brunette, Elsa's mom, looked me over once before giving a stiff nod.

"All right. And who are these people?" She nodded at my mom and Grace.

"I'm Tanya, Jack's mother. And this is my daughter, Grace." My mom jumps in.

"Hi." Grace waves and her smile widens.

"Hello. I'm Camellia... But... I suppose you can call me Cami, seeing as how our children are going to be raising a child together." Elsa's mom says. Elsa stiffens and looks around quickly before letting out a breath.

"Come on," Elsa mutters, "Let's go before someone hears." We all crowd into the elevator and wait in an awkward silence as we go up to the fourth floor. The elevator dings and we all step out and Elsa and I walk to the counter with the secretary lady behind it.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes. I'm here for my appointment." Elsa replied.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Elsa Arendelle."

"Oh," Her smile turned sympathetic and I felt Elsa stiffen beside me, "Of course. Doctor Tonsley will be right with you. You can have a seat in the waiting area." Elsa nods and turns around to walk to the waiting room. I lock eyes with the secretary and she bites her lip and winks at me. I give her a disgusted look and place my hand on the small of Elsa's back while leading her to the waiting room in response.

"Did she just wink at you?" Elsa asked me.

"No..." I trail off. Elsa looks up at me and smiles.

"I know you're lying. You're gonna have to break that habit Jackson." She teases. I smile at the back of head as she faces forwards again. Grace hops up as Elsa and I enter.

"Hey, you can have my seat." She smiles at Elsa who immediately protests. "No, I insist." Grace says and then forces Elsa down into her seat.

"Wow, Elsa never listens to me!" Anna laughs.

"Well, she didn't exactly listen to me..." Grace replies grinning.

"I'm Anna, Elsa's sister."

"I'm Grace, Jack's sister."

"Oh my goodness! We're going to be sister-in-laws!" Anna exclaims, and Grace nods her head excitedly and claps her hands together.

"That's not how it works Anna." Elsa informs the giggling girls.

"To a certain degree we will be!" Anna says forcibly. Before Elsa can reply, a nurse comes into the waiting room.

"Elsa Arendelle?" She calls. We all stand up and Elsa comes forward.

"Yes?" She answers.

"Doctor Tonsley will see you now."

"All right. Jack?" I come forward and she takes my hand in hers. She gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and I take a deep breath.

"Good luck Jack!" Grace calls and sits back down in her seat to wait with everyone else.

"You'll be fine." Elsa murmurs as we walk to the room side-by-side.

"Thanks." I sigh, "What I don't understand is why everyone came to your appointment, but they're all waiting in the sitting room." Elsa laughs and I lace my fingers tighter with hers. The nurse leads us into a room and has Elsa lay down in the reclining chair thingy.

"Doctor Tonsley will be with you shortly." She says before exiting the room. I walk up to Elsa with my hands in my pockets.

"So..." I start.

"Did you think the receptionist was attractive?" She asks abruptly.

"What?" I ask.

"The lady who winked at you." I open my mouth to protest but she cuts me off, "And don't lie because I saw her do it."

"Did you see my response?"

"What response?"

"Exactly!"

"That's not the point Jack! You need to pick someone and settle down!"

"Elsa, people are still going to hit on me whether I'm married or not, have a child or not."

"I understand that, but I thought-" She gets cut off by the door opening and a lady in her mid-forties sticks her head in.

"Hi, am I interrupting something?" She asks.

"No, not at all." I say.

"Hi Marian." Elsa smiles.

"Hey Elsa, how are you?" Marian asks.

"Good, good. This is Jack, the dad." Elsa introduces. Marian turns to me and smiles warmly while holding out her hand.

"Hello Jack. I'm Marian Tonsley, but like I told Elsa, you can call me Marian." I shake her hand and smile back.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." I reply.

"And also like I told Elsa, I want you to know that it's not my job to judge. Actually, it's not any doctor's place to judge, but the point is I've been in your shoes. Well, not your exact shoes, but Elsa's shoes. My first kid was out of wedlock. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She informs me.

"Thanks. That means a lot. You have no idea how much I was stressing over whether you would judge me or not and just... yeah. It's hard to explain what I was nervous over..." I rub the back of my neck and I hear Elsa laugh softly.

"You're babbling. Shut up." Elsa says. Marian lets out a laugh before adopting a professional manner.

"On to the appointment, shall we?" Marian commands. I sit down in a chair off to the side while Marian takes Elsa's blood pressure. They then disappear off to the side room while she takes her height, weight, and some tests. I think she was taking her blood too. They come back into the room and Marian grabs her laptop while Elsa sits in the seat beside me.

"Okay, here comes some awkward conversations/questions. But they have to be answered so suck it up." Marian rolls her stool over and looks at us calmly over her laptop. "So, first question to Elsa: any past pregnancies?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay. Have to ask, sorry. Both of you describe your health. Any heart attacks, kidney diseases, diabetes...?" Marian asks.

"Um, no. I don't believe so." Elsa answers.

"Jack?" Marian asks.

"I broke my arm when I was three." I joke. Marian gives me a look. "Kidding! Fine, um... I had a heart transplant when I was seven. Does that count?"

"What was the reason?" Marian questions.

"Faulty heart. It was never very good, but it got really bad when I was five. They put me on the waiting list and two years later I had a new heart." I say simply.

"Wow... Should I have told you I got my appendix taken out?" Elsa asks. Marian laughs and shakes her head.

"No, it's fine. Thank you Jack. I'll do a search on your medical records to get the full reason on why you got a heart transplant and see if it's anything that could be passed on to the baby. Now, next question: your family's health." Marian asks.

"I was the first one with heart problems in my family. But my sister had leukemia." I say.

"Grace had leukemia?" Elsa asks, shocked.

"No, my other sister Taylor. She died when she was twelve." I say.

"Jack," Elsa places a hand over mine, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Grace is perfectly healthy, always has been and she better always be." I say. Marian clears her throat and brings our attention back to her.

"Elsa?" She asks.

"Oh, right!" Elsa withdraws her hand from mine, "Well, my grandfather died from a heart attack... And my uncle had one... Both from my dad's side."

"Okay, this is probably going to be really awkward and uncomfortable, but you guys want to be able to do everything you can for the baby to be healthy correct?" Marian asks. Elsa and I both nod. "Okay, so are you two going to continue to have intimate relations with each other?"

"Um-" I start.

"No! No, no, no, no. I think my mom would literally have a heart attack." Elsa shouts.

"It'll help the baby-" Marian starts but Elsa cuts her off too.

"No! The baby will be fine without it right?" Elsa asks.

"Well, yes." Marian answers and Elsa nods her head.

"Then the answer is still no." Elsa says firmly.

"You didn't give Jack a say-"

"It's a two person job!"

"She's not wrong." I interject.

"Okay fine. But if you guys do decide to... be together again... Just let me know if anything hurts or is uncomfo-" Marian says.

"Please stop!" Elsa puts her hands over her ears which makes Marian smile.

"Okay. I believe that is all the questions I have. Do you guys have any questions for me?" Marian asks. I look over at Elsa who shakes her head to let me know she doesn't have any questions.

"No, I think we're good." I say.

"Great! Now for your next appointment, how does December 20th sound?" Marian asks.

"Sounds good." Elsa replies and stands up. I get up too and shake Marian's hand.

"It was nice meeting you." I say.

"You too. I know we'll be seeing a lot of each other." She answers and I give her a confused look, "You just seem like the kind of guy who follows through on things. I have a feeling that you're going to be by her side through every appointment, parenting class, etc. If someone had to be an accidental father, be thankful it was you." Marian exits with us and goes the opposite way down the hallway. We make it to the waiting room where Elsa's mom- Cami- jumps up and rushes over to us.

"So?" She asks with her hands clasped together.

"Mom, I'm two months pregnant. Baby is perfectly healthy." Elsa says laughing. "Oh, that reminds me. Jack, you need to pick out five girl names and five boy names."

"Why?" I ask. Elsa stares at me like I'm stupid.

"Because we need to discuss baby names. For the baby." Elsa explains slowly.

"Right." I say while rubbing the back of my neck. She chuckles slightly at me.

"Let's meet at my apartment next week to talk names. That should give you enough time right?" She jokes.

"Ha ha. Yes." I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs.

"Okay, see you then. Bye Jack." She walks off with her mom and everyone but Grace and Mom follow her.

"Bye Elsa." I say. Mom and Grace come over to me and we walk to the elevator together.

"So, do you guys know a good baby name website?" I ask. Grace's face immediately lights up.

"OH MY GOD YES!"

** Am I forgiven? Was it a good chapter? Please review and again I'm sorry for the long wait... PLEASE STOP HOLDING IT AGAINST ME! I'm no good at holding grudges even though I pretend I am... Just felt like telling you that:D As Sharpay and Mickey Mouse would say: (Oh) Toodles!**

**~Isabelle**

**P.S: I also went to Disney World at the end of March with my band so I couldn't write then either.**

**P.P.S: I have a little brother so he makes me watch Mickey Mouse Club House... And Sofia the First but that's not relevant. AU REVOIR!(I hope I spelled that right...)**


	11. Author's Note: Baby Name Vote

** A/N: So sorry, but this is NOT an update! Actually, it's more of a voting thing... As you all know, we have a Jelsa baby on the way!:D Sooo... WE NEED NAMES! I have several names but I need it narrowed down to ten names for a girl and ten names for a boy. I'm keeping the sex of the baby a secret(sorry, not sorry) until the appointment where they find out, but I do need some names to throw around. So here are the contestants:**

_**Girls:**_

**Rosaline**

**Juliette (Juliet?)**

**Ariana**

**Adele**

**Reese**

**Kathryn**

**Elaine**

**Colette**

**Darcy**

**Heidi**

**Hallie**

**Liv**

**Delilah**

**Christine**

**Evanna**

**Vivian**

**Brynn**

**Gabriella**

**Daphne**

**Norah**

**Laurel**

**Odette**

**Audrey**

**Holland**

**Kingsley or Kinsley**

**Sydney**

**Eloise**

**Paige**

**Corinne**

**Elodie**

**Iris**

**Ivy**

**Luna**

**Morgan**

**Simone**

**Viola**

**Celine**

_**Boys:**_

**Emory**

**Lance**

**Chase**

**Chance**

**James**

**Gabriel**

**Richard**

**Jackson Junior (JJ)(This isn't a serious name, it just popped into my head and I wanted to be cute;P)**

**Levi**

**Miles**

**Calvin**

**Kevin**

**Brandon**

**Leonardo**

**Niall **

**Oliver**

**Skyler**

**Julian**

**Lucas**

**Quinton**

**Cole**

**Lawrence**

**Murphy**

**Shane**

**Owen**

**Hunter**

**Ethan**

**Anthony**

**Dylan**

**Atticus**

**Creed**

**Damian**

**Griffin**

**Laurent**

**Robin**

**Tristan**

**So vote and tell me you're Top Ten of each! I will take all of your opinions' into account but please don't be offended if I go off on my own way! I'm just trying to make the story somewhat interactive. Have fun choosing your favorite names and if you want pair a middle name with them! I'll try and update by at least next week. That's where Jack and Elsa will discuss baby names! Lots of cutesy, fluffy moments!:) Please vote and feel free to leave your opinions on the names! Au revoir!:)**

**~Isabelle**

**P.S: I MIGHT GET TO HOST A FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT NEXT YEAR! I'M SO SUPER EXCITED! Have any of you ever had that experience? Please feel free to PM me and share your experiences so I know what to look forward to! THANK YOU!**

**P.P.S: So sorry this wasn't a new chapter!:/**


	12. Chapter 11: Jackson Junior, Really?

**New chapter!:) Thank you all for the reviews on the names. If I didn't choose the name you like, please don't take offense. You guys have actually made me rethink possible names! So thank you! YOU MAKE ME RETHINK LIFE! Haha just kidding. But seriously. Enjoy this chapter!**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Jackson Junior, Really?<span>

**Elsa POV**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _

"Hello?" I answer my phone while flipping through the dresses in my closet.

"Elsa?" I hear Jack's voice on the opposite end of the phone.

"Jack. How did you get my number?" I ask.

"Rapunzel." He replies and I can practically see him shrugging his shoulders. I laugh softly.

"Of course." I say, "So what did you call for?"

"Just finalizing directions. Tribeca Bridge Tower right? On 450 North End Avenue?" Jack says.

"Yep. Are you leaving now?" I ask.

"Yeah, it'll probably be close to an hour by the time I get there with the traffic and everything."

"Okay, see you then... Bye." I hang up and toss my phone softly on the carpeting near my feet. I go back to looking for something to wear and stop on a burgundy-colored cotton dress. "I'm not going anywhere today..." I mutter to myself. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I was becoming less and less inclined to wear fancy clothes all the time(and pants) and leaning more towards wearing comfortable, less-fitting clothes. I pull it down and shed my pajamas before slipping the dress over my head. I lean down to pick up some black ballet flats and my phone before walking out of my closet and to my bathroom. I place my shoes on the floor and my phone on the counter, and brush my hair before braiding it over my shoulder. I slip my feet into my shoes and make my way to the kitchen. I pull off the lists on my fridge: my own baby name list along with everyone else's. I then grab a bowl of strawberries out of the fridge and sit at the counter, waiting for Jack to arrive. _Ding! _I look at my phone and see the text that Anna just sent me.

**Anna: **Has Jack come yet?

**Me: **He's on his way

**Anna: **TELL ME WHAT NAME YOU GUYS CHOOSE!

**Me: **We can't choose a name, we don't know the baby's sex

**Anna: **But you can choose a boy name and a girl name, tell me THOSE

**Me: **Maybe I will, maybe I won't...

**Anna: **cough bitch cough

**Me: **Well that's no way to get me to tell you the baby's name...

**Anna: **ELSAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Me: **Annaaaaaaa...

**Anna: **UGH!

**Me: **Sorry, have to go. Jack's here.

**Anna: **BLARGH!

I smile at Anna's dramatics and set my phone down. I pass the time waiting for Jack by looking through the lists of names. I smile when I look at Anna's list:

**Girls:**

Odette, Daphne, Holland, Kinsley, Viola

**Boys(even though I want it to be a girl!):**

Emory, Gabriel... JACKSON JUNIOR!:)

**Love you Elsa!:D**

I laugh at Jackson Junior. Only Anna... Although I wouldn't be surprised if Jack had that down either.

_Knock knock knock. _I get up and open the door to Jack.

"Hey." I say, pushing some unruly strands of hair behind my ears.

"Hey." He says and stares at me.

"Do you want to come in? Or are you just going to stand there?" I ask

"Oh, right. Yeah, sure." He walks inside and I close the door behind him.

"Follow me." I say and lead him to the kitchen. He looks around and I sit back in my spot at the counter. He sits beside me and faces me.

"Nice place." He comments.

"Thanks." We trail off into an uncomfortable silence, "Okay this is ridiculous. We should be able to talk to each other. Just talk. We'll have to talk when this baby comes."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I'm just afraid I'll say something wrong and upset you." Jack says.

"Upset me? Listen, I know that the pregnancy hormones are gonna make me more emotional, but I'm fine. One little word isn't going to set me off." I say.

"I suppose you're right..." He says.

"Besides, I feel like you're a more laid back version of Anna." I smile.

"Probably." He smiles back.

"So... Why don't we get to know each other better? We're going to be spending a lot of time together after all..."

"Yeah. Um, what's your favorite color?" Jack questions.

"Really? Such a basic question." I laugh, "But I guess I'll answer it. It's like a robin's egg blue/sky blue. You?"

"Dark blue." He says, "How old are you exactly?"

"I'll be twenty-four on December 22nd. How old are you? Exactly?" I tease.

"Twenty-five next June." He replies, "Hmmm... What's your favorite animal?"

"I love polar bears. And giraffes. And pandas. How about you?"

"Oh you know, lions and tigers and bears... Oh my!" He jokes, "I'm kidding. I guess I'd have to say elephants. And I like whales and penguins too."

"Those are significantly different." I say.

"Maybe..." He trails off.

"Do we know each other enough yet?" I ask. He laughs and shrugs.

"Well I'm out of questions so we can talk baby names now. We can ask more questions after." Jack says.

"Fine, if we have to." I sigh sarcastically, "Do you want anything to eat? To drink?"

"Uh yeah. Water would be great." Jack says. I get up and pour two glasses of water, and grab the bowl of strawberries I'd set out earlier, placing it next to my baby names lists. I sit down and put my hands in my lap and we sit there, doing nothing.

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?" Jack asks.

"Because," I say, "I've had two appointments and we've told our families and some of our friends and I have the symptoms but... It still all feels like a dream. And if we choose names or even just talk about them... It makes it real. It just keeps hitting me that this is real and there's no turning back."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. But let's just do it. Besides, it might be fun." Jack says.

"Okay, let's go." I pick up my lists and hear Jack laugh. "What?" I look up at him.

"You have that many baby names?" His eyes dance with amusement.

"No. I have one list." I show him mine, "And then there's Anna's, my mom's, Rapunzel's, and Astrid and Merida gave me a couple ideas."

"Your mom's got three pages." He notes.

"Yeah..." I sigh, "Sorry about how cold she was towards you last week, normally she's not like that."

"It's fine." Jack says, "Shall we start?"

"Yeah okay. Do you want to go first or do you want me to?" I ask.

"I'll tell you my mom's first and then you can say your mom's and then we'll go from there." He suggests.

"Ooh, little strategist here huh?" I tease and poke him in the chest. He grins at me and takes a crumpled piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"Okay, so for girls, mom suggests Simone, Eloise, Paige, and Laurel. For boys, she suggests Atticus, Murphy, Oliver, and Lucas." He says.

"Those are cute." I agree, "Let's see what my mom says. For a girl, Corinne, Colette, Kathryn, and Sydney. For boys, James, Levi, Chase, and Oliver."

"I like Kathryn. Kat for short." Jack says.

"Looks like both our moms like the name Oliver." I state.

"I guess. Let's look at Grace's list. She says for a girl Hallie, Liv, Brynn, and Ivy; and for a boy she says Leonardo, Julian, Hunter, and... Jackson Junior..." He trails off and I let out a loud laugh.

"That's what Anna said too!" I hand him her list and he chuckles.

"Okay so maybe you can say Rapunzel's list?" Jack suggests and I flip to Rapunzel's page.

"Alright, so she says for a girl, Celine, Morgan, Gabriella, and Reese. And for a boy she says Richard, Miles, Kevin, and Anthony. I like Gabriella." I say.

"That's cute. We could call her Gabby. And I like Anthony."

"I like it too. So so far we've got Kathryn and Gabriella, and Anthony and Oliver." I summarize.

"What do you Merida and Astrid have?" Jack asks.

"Astrid has Luna and Darcy, and Damian and Griffin. Ooh, I adore the name Darcy." I say.

"Darcy's cute. I like Griffin, it sounds cool." Jack replies.

"Yeah. And then Merida says Norah and Elaine, and Calvin and Brandon."

"I like Norah and Brandon." Jack says.

"Me too." I agree.

"Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for... Our choices!" Jack announces and I laugh.

"Okay, I'll go first." I say and Jack nods in agreement, "So for girls... I like Rosaline, Ariana, Heidi, Christine, Audrey, and Iris. For boys, I like Lance, Cole, Lawrence, Shane, Dylan, and Creed."

"Out of those, I like Rosaline and Heidi, and Cole and Dylan." Jack says. I nod and he starts his picks, "I like Juliet, Adele, Delilah, Evanna, Vivian, and Elodie. For boys I like Chance, Owen, Niall, Ethan, Robin, Tristan, and I have to admit, I like Jackson Junior. Also known as JJ." He smirks at me.

"Okay first of all, we are not naming our baby Jackson Junior. Second of all, I think we have a slight 'Romeo and Juliet' theme going on. And for the third thing, I'll say the names that I like of your choices. Let's see," I tap my chin in pretend thought, "I like Vivian and Elodie, they sound so romantic..."

"That won't make boys swarm to her will it? Cause I'm not giving her anything else to make guys want her. Maybe we should name her Gertrude if it's a girl..." Jack muses.

"And," I continue on as if he didn't interrupt me, "I also liked Owen and Ethan."

"So... now what?" Jack asks.

"First, we narrow it down to five names each. Then we ask friends and family and get their opinions. Then we'll find out the sex of the baby and go from there. Then we can also worry about middle names." I reason.

"Sounds good." Jack says, "So what do we have right now?"

"For girls we have Kathryn, Gabriella, Darcy, Norah, Rosaline, Heidi, Vivian, and Elodie. For boys we have Anthony, Oliver, Griffin, Brandon, Cole, Dylan, Owen, and Ethan." I say.

"Oh man, those are gonna be hard to cut..." Jack says.

"Yeah..." I agree, "Well, let's start with our least favorite names."  
>"Okay, well for girls I guess my least favorite out of all of them is... Norah? And Cole seems too normal." Jack says.<p>

"Yeah, I'm okay with cutting those. And maybe... Gabriella? And Oliver?" I suggest.

"Yeah. Okay, just one more name of each... Heidi?"

"What? No! It's a Norwegian name!"

"So?"

"So, my parents moved here from Norway when they were eighteen. _Det er viktig for meg. Det er en m__å__te __å__ hedre min arv._" I say.

"What?" Jack asks.

"It means: 'It's important to me. It's a way to honor my heritage.' Plus it was my favorite book in elementary school."

"Fine fine. We'll keep Heidi. How about Elodie?"

"Mmm... Fine. I like all the other names too much. Now for boys... Griffin?" I say.

"Aw, but that name sounds so cool!" Jack whines.

"Jack..." I scold.

"Fine." He sighs.

"Sweet. So we have Kathryn, Darcy, Rosaline, Heidi, and Vivian; and Anthony, Brandon, Dylan, Owen, and Ethan."

"I like those." Jack says.

"Me too." I agree. I look up at him and end up staring into his eyes. They still have the spark of amusement in them and something else. I feel myself start to fall into his blue eyes and gravitate towards him while he leans down. Then, thankfully, mercifully, his phone rings and we jump apart. I look down at our newly written list and Jack answers his phone.

"Hello?... Hey Tooth... Yeah, yeah sure. Okay... Yeah, I'll be there in thirty minutes... Bye." He hangs up and looks at me apologetically, "I, uh, I have to go."

"I heard." I motion to his phone, "I'll call you tomorrow to talk more about the baby."

"Yeah, yeah okay." Jack says. I walk him to the door and he walks out, "Bye." He waves halfheartedly and I close the door. I turn around and go back to the kitchen. I pick up the list and hang it in the middle of the fridge. I take the pen and draw a heart in the corner of the page; thinking about how in a couple of years, it'll be covered in color-crayon drawings.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... WHAT DO YOU THINK?! You can now vote on the five names that Jack and Elsa chose:<strong>

**Girls**

**Kathryn**

**Darcy**

**Rosaline**

**Heidi**

**Vivian**

**Boys**

**Anthony**

**Brandon**

**Dylan**

**Owen**

**Ethan**

**Please review. Tell me your HONEST opinions please! I tried to add in some Jelsa fluff. I hope their romance is developing to all of your likings. Tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter. Whatever you guys like, cause seriously I need ideas. WRITER'S BLOCK! AAAAAAAAHHHH! So really, I'd love to get some ideas:D R&R! Thanks for reading!:)**

**~Isabelle**


	13. Chapter 12: And The Truth Comes Out

** Hey sorry it's been awhile. But I'm in a writing mood now, I've shed my writer's block, and I've got quite a few ideas. Be prepared because you may have a hard time keeping up with all my updates!:) Read and review please! Also, sorry it's shorter than normal, but I didn't want to have the story shooting around from place to place. Also, it's been forever since I updated and I figured a shorter chapter is better than no chapter right? Thanks for understanding! (At least I hope you understand *makes yikes face*)**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: And The Truth Comes Out<span>

**Jack POV**

I drive over to Tooth's house, wondering what she wanted to talk about. Everyone thinks that Tooth is an air-headed slut, but she's really not. We don't have an open-relationship; she doesn't sleep with other people, I don't sleep with other people. (We just say that to get people off our backs. We haven't even slept together. I know I told Rapunzel that I had slept with only one other person and that was a long-time girlfriend in high school.) And Tooth's definitely not stupid. How would she be the head of the advertising department of one of the most influential companies in the world if she was stupid? The truth is, Tooth is a great girl, but lately instead of seeing her hypnotizing violet eyes when I close mine, I'm seeing big, baby blue ones staring at me with amusement and something hidden underneath the surface. I shake myself out of my thoughts as I pull up to Tooth's house on the outskirts of New York. It's a nice house, meant for raising a family, which she really wants to do. I stop the car and get out before walking to the front door and knocking. Tooth opens the door and smiles when she sees me.

"Jack, babe, I'm so glad you came." She beams.

"Well of course I did," I give her a quick kiss, "You asked me to." She pulls me inside and I close the door behind me. "So what did you need me for?" I ask as I hang my coat up on the rack. We walk into the living room and sit down on the couch together.

"Bunny told me something, and I wanted confirmation..." Tooth begins. I stiffen and try to hide my emotions. Did Bunny tell Tooth about Elsa? I swear to God I'll kill him.

"Oh?" I ask.

"Yeah, and it's not that I don't trust you," She rushes out, "Because we weren't dating then, but I'm just curious."

"Why? What... are you talking about?" I ask.

"He said you slept with some girl at Rapunzel's wedding and then met up with her again a month later. Which we were dating then, but as long as nothing happened I'm okay with that." She states and looks up into my eyes, "Well? Is it true?" I take a deep breath and nod.

"Yes. Yes it's true." I say, rubbing my face. Tooth bites her lip and looks at the floor.

"I'm not mad, I swear. We weren't dating. It's fine. But, who was it?" She asks. I close my eyes and make a face.

"Elsa Arendelle." I mumble.

"What?" She says.

"Elsa Arendelle." I say and look over at her. I watch as the name registers and her face becomes a mask of surprise.

"Elsa Arendelle? Elsa _Arendelle_? You've got to be kidding! Has she ever even had a boyfriend? Oh my God, you slept with Elsa Arendelle?! How the hell did you swing that?!" Tooth exclaims, shooting up from the couch.

She drops to her knees and starts rifling through a wicker basket that holds all of her magazines. She digs through until she pulls out an issue of People magazine. On the front page is a picture of Elsa at a charity event. Her hair is pulled up in an elaborate braided bun and she has on a conservative black, sparkly dress. The entire magazine is dedicated to "Manhattan's Most Eligible Bachelorette" and the most popular topic seemed to be about Elsa's dating life. Tooth throws it down on the table and crosses her arms.

"So?" She asks, "What did you do? Drug her? Was she drunk? Were _you _drunk? What happened?"

"We were not drunk! I don't know how it happened, okay? It just did." I say, getting nervous. She's bound to ask _why _I went to talk to Elsa and I'm not going to lie to her. But Elsa didn't want me to tell Tooth about the baby.

"Well then, why did you talk to her a month later? It was just a one night stand right? It didn't mean anything... right? Are you still together?" Tooth asks.

"Tooth, no. It was just the one night, I swear. But... we're still talking." I say and stand up to put my hands on her shoulders.

"Why?" Tooth asks, her voice getting louder and I can tell she's on the verge of tears.

"I told Elsa I wouldn't tell you until she was ready!" I try to avoid the question.

"Why the hell― what the hell 'can't'you _tell_ me?" Tooth yells. She shrugs my hands off her shoulders and glares at me.

"She's pregnant!" I shout. Tooth stares at me with a mixture of horror and pity and I fall back onto the couch with my head in my hands. "She's pregnant." I say, softer than before.

"Jack," She whispers, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"That was kind of the point," I laugh bitterly, "It's kind of a... a scandal."

"Not exactly a scandal," Tooth soothes, "I mean, it's not like you guys are married or dating anyone."

"I'm dating you." I say.

"Jack, no one knows we're dating except for Bunny. And we can tell him to keep his mouth shut. Come on Jack, admit it. We both know something's different. To be quite honest, I kind of feel like that spark's gone. Maybe this is the reason why." She says.

"Tooth, I don't want this to drive us apart." I say.

"It's not Jack. There are plenty of reasons why I'm doing this. It'll be so much easier if you're single when this whole baby thing comes out. The only thing better than you both being single would be for you two to be dating. But I don't know how close you guys are."

"We're not―"

"I've been noticing something Jack. When you look at me, you're not really looking at _me. _Something's been on your mind, and I know it's more than just your future baby."

"What? Are you implying? Me and Elsa, no! That's― that's not―" I splutter and Tooth laughs at me.

"It's fine Jack. I want you to be there for your kid. Let me help you."

"You're being awfully cool about this."

"Well if you'd want me to be an 'aunt' that would be pretty cool..." I laugh at her and give her a tight hug. "Besides, we've always been better off as friends than lovers."

"You're a great friend."

"It's what I do." She shrugs and gives me a bright smile, "So how far along is she?"

"I think she's about ten weeks along." I say.

"So..." Tooth gives me a sweet, mischievous smile, "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"Uhh..." I answer.

"Oh come on, you must have some idea!"

"To be honest Tooth, I didn't really _want _a kid!"

"But you guys are keeping it, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, I don't think Elsa would ever get an abortion. And I don't think she'd put it up for adoption. Plus she's said several times that she's keeping the baby." Tooth laughs and hits me lightly on the arm.

"It's simple! When you look ahead in your future, do you see a cute little boy or a sweet little girl?" Tooth asks. I'm about to answer something off the top of my head— what man doesn't want a boy to share sports with— when a vision invades my mind, almost as if it's trying to show me the future.

**Five years from now. I see a little girl with blonde, curly pigtails in a pink tutu sitting on her knees at a table, not a table in my current apartment, coloring a picture. I walk into the kitchen and the little girl turns around and I see a face that looks like Elsa as a baby. Except for one thing: she has my eyes. **

** "Daddy!" She cries and jumps down from the table to hug me around the knees. I hear a soft laugh behind me before arms encircle my waist.**

** "I'd say she missed you." An angelic voice says and I turn to see a smiling Elsa looking at me with love in her eyes.**

** "And I missed you." I say before giving her a lingering kiss.**

** "Ew!" The little girl squeals and runs back to her picture, "Look Daddy, look! I drew a picture!"**

** "Oh, it's so beautiful!" Elsa cooes, letting go of me and going to scoop the little girl in her arms. "Isn't it beautiful Jack?"**

** "I have to say our little girl is quite the artist." I agree, putting my arms around them both and resting my chin on Elsa's head. Elsa leans back into me and the little girl giggles and I bask in the contentedness of it all and the miracle of realizing that _this_ is my life. **

I'm shaken out of the mirage by Tooth asking again if I'd prefer a girl or a boy.

"Girl." I feel tears start to sting my eyes and my throat close up, "Definitely a girl."

"Aw, are you okay?" Tooth asks, "It's so sweet how you're getting teary. It's cute. Do you really care that much? You just said you didn't want a child."

"I know, but it's happening. And to be honest, I'm not sure what my life would be like without Elsa and this mess we're in and even though... Even though it got pretty screwed up it's my life and I'm kinda grateful for what I'm going through. It's making me a better person. _She's _making me a better person." I say. I look over at Tooth and see her eyes full of gentleness and compassion. She leans over to me and gives me another tight hug.

"I think you might need to go give Elsa a call. Something obviously is going on. I see something different in you. She's what you need Jack. And if you need her, then she probably needs you." Tooth says.

"Yeah, but first things first."

"And what's that?"

"I need to go buy a house."

* * *

><p><strong> How was it? Did you like the little vision Jack had? Because I thought it was super cute!:) Please review! Sorry it took so long! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you loves!:) Man, I sounded super needy there:;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope to have another one posted tonight but DO NOT HOLD ME TO IT! **

**~Isabelle**


	14. Chapter 13: Awkward Conversations

** Next chapter, hope you enjoy!:) BTW, language warning. And I don't own half of this stuff I talk about. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say that every chapter, but seriously. I don't own most of the characters and stuff like that. But yeah: language warning, and talking about sex. _Lots _of talking about sex. Most of the chapter probably. So if it makes you uncomfortable... don't read it. But not talking about _sex _sex. It's not smut. I swear. They just say the word _a lot. _But you know, it's a slumber party; what else do you talk about besides your sex lives?;)**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Wings, Makeovers, and Awkward Convos(Mostly Awkward Convos)<span>

**Elsa POV**

**Anna: **ELSAAAAAA! UNLOCK YOUR DOOR CUZ WERE HAVING A SLEEPOVER W/ RAPPY, ASTRID, AND MER! ITLL BE SOOO MUCH FUN! LOVE YA, SEE YA IN 30!;D

I sigh and go to unlock the door of my apartment, knowing that there was no way I could stop this sleepover once Anna already started it. I just hope she was getting all the food and everything. As if on cue I get another text from Anna, then Rapunzel's

**Anna: **Rapunzel's dealing with food

**Rapunzel: **I'm bringing food. BBQ chicken wings, pop, candy, popcorn... you've got tons of fruit right?

**Me: **Yes. Obvy. Don't you know me?

**Rapunzel: **Haha yes. Fav cuz, remember? Anything else?

**Me: **Totally forwarding that to Anna;)

**Me: **And choc chip cookies!

**Rapunzel: **KK... and nooooooooooooo!;)

I laugh and go into my bedroom to change into some comfortable pajamas. I pull a black cotton scoop-neck t-shirt and the matching cotton polka-dotted shorts from my dresser and put them on, throwing the clothes I was wearing in my clothes basket. I then go hunting for pillows and blankets, piling them all in the living room. I'm about to move the coffee table out of the center of the room when I hear knocking on my door. I pause in my mission of readying my apartment and walk to the door, pulling it open once I get there. Anna bounds in, followed by Rapunzel, Astrid, and Merida, who closes the door behind her. Rapunzel's got several plastic bags hanging from her arms while Astrid's got CDs and Merida and Anna are both laden down with make-up.

"Hey!" I smile, "I started setting up shop in the living room. I was just about to move the table when you guys got here." Anna stares at me in horror before rushing to the living room where I hear a muffled _thump_, presumably from her dropping the make-up.

"I can't believe you Elsa! You'll over-exert yourself!" Anna exclaims and I roll my eyes as I relieve Rapunzel from a few of her bags. Astrid and Merida head towards the living room while Rapunzel and I walk to the kitchen to put the food up.

"So, how did the baby names go?" Rapunzel asks as we sort out the food.

"Pretty good. We're trying to get more comfortable around each other so it was a little awkward at first, but I'd say it went pretty smoothly." I answer.

"What names did you choose?" She asks.

"Um," I look at the lists I had clipped to the fridge, "Girls: Kathryn, Darcy, Rosaline, Heidi, Vivian. Boys: Anthony, Brandon, Dylan, Owen, Ethan."

"Aw, those are all so adorable!" Rapunzel squeals. I roll my eyes and smile before picking up a bowl of grapes and a bowl of popcorn and walking to the living room. Anna had managed to arrange all the blankets and pillows into a large, comfy nest in the middle of the floor. Her make-up was like a little station and she was determinedly organizing her lipsticks by color. I put the food I carried on the now-moved coffee table and sit cross-legged next to Astrid. Rapunzel walks in with a couple of two-liters of pop and continues to bring in food until she finally lays down on her stomach next to Merida. We start mindlessly talking while Anna finishes setting up her make-up station.

"Done!" She announces, clapping her hands together, "Now who's first?"

"She is." Rapunzel, Astrid, Merida, and I all say simultaneously and point to one another. Anna pouts and looks like she's just about to choose when I make a suggestion.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare. If you don't do a dare or choose not to answer a truth then you get a part of your make-up done?" I say.

"Agreed!" Merida shouts. We all laugh and get into a circle where we decide that Anna will go first.

"Okay, Rapunzel. Truth or dare?" Anna asks.

"Hmm, truth." Rapunzel replies, popping a skittle into her mouth.

"Okay... hmm..." Anna taps her chin, trying to think of a good truth for Rapunzel. Merida leans over and whispers an idea in her ear and Anna's face brightens up.

"Ooh, good one! Okay Rapunzel, how is Flynn in bed?" Anna giggles. Astrid and I both bust out laughing while Rapunzel's cheeks turn a little red.

"This is my husband we're talking about." Rapunzel protests.

"And I'm Truthing you to tell us how he is in bed." Anna fires back. Rapunzel sighs.

"Okay fine. Well, he's nothing what you would expect."

"How so?" Merida asks, looking like a student asking a teacher how mitosis works.

"He looks like he'd be rough right? Sex toys and all that jazz. Well he's actually really sweet. He's gentle and slow and―" Rapunzel explains, but Anna cuts her off.

"Oh my God, I feel like I just watched your sex tape!" Anna exclaims which sets us all off again.

"Okay okay, my turn." Rapunzel says, wiping her eyes. She then scans our faces and settles on me with a devious grin, "Elsa... Truth or truth?"

"What? I thought we were playing Truth or Dare?" I say.

"Yeah, but what dares can we do? You're pregnant and we're all grown women. So again, truth or truth." She replies.

"I think I'll have to go with truth." I say sarcastically.

"Since we're on the topic of sex..."

"Oh no."

"We've all been dying to know... How was it when Jack knocked you up?"

"Oh my God."

"Well..."

"He's like a brother to you and you want to know how he was in bed?"

"Was he rough? I bet he was rough."

"Anna!"

"Sorry! But it's true, isn't it?"

"Oh my God, I'm not having this conversation."

"Would you rather have Anna do your make-up?"

"Ugh, this is torture!"

"You're going to have to tell us eventually, why not skip Anna's train wreck on your face?"

"Okay fine. Fine! But I swear to God if he finds out that I told you this..."

"He won't. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

"We're in New York."

"It's an expression Anna."

"Oh."

"Do you guys want to know or not?" I ask, wanting their ragging to stop. All four girls turn to me expectantly and I groan.

"And you have to give details." Rapunzel adds.

"Oh my God, you mean―"

"Ew, no. I'll leave that up to the imagination."

"I'd rather not." Merida says, looking faintly sick.

"Oh please, you fucked Kenny Macintosh. You know _exactly _what goes on. Your sex was probably more violent than Elsa's." Astrid says.

"Hey!" I protest. Astrid gives me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but come on. He totally has that whole bad boy thing going on. We all know it was pretty rough." And suddenly all the attention's on me again. _Shit._

"Okay, well, we went to his apartment―"

"Snuck past the lobbyman?"

"Yes now shut up Rapunzel. Anyway, well actually, it technically started in his apartment _building _'cause we were in an elevator when he first started kissing me..."

"Oh my God, you had elevator sex?!" Anna shouts.

"No, he just kissed me... and my neck, but that's beside the point!"

"I bet that's how you got the hickey." Anna muses.

"Oh please Anna they had sex. She could've gotten that hickey at any point. And she could've gotten it on more places than just her neck!" Merida laughs. I stick my tongue out at her which makes her laugh harder.

"Continue!" Rapunzel says, motioning with her hands.

"Right so elevator, we get to his floor and go into his apartment, where he picks me up and carries me to his room."

"Aw that's so sweet!" Anna coos.

"Are you kidding me, his apartment's like a maze. It would have been morning by the time we got to his bedroom. He had his best interests in mind, it wasn't for chivalry. Anyway, so in his room. Basic stuff. Stripping, kissing, I somehow got all the pins out of my hair..." I say.

"Did you make him groan?" Astrid asks. Anna laughs, but Rapunzel and Merida have a mix of curiosity and disgust on their faces.

"Yeah, I made him groan," I admit reluctantly and they all start to laugh, "And moan." Which makes them laugh harder.

"So it was pretty rough?" Rapunzel questions.

"Oh definitely." I say, taking a sip of my drink.

"But how was it?" Anna asks, suddenly all serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said: how was it? Good, great, grand?" Anna asks.

"Amazing? Fantastical?" Merida laughs.

"Mind-blowing?" Astrid smirks.

"Toe-curling?" Rapunzel giggles.

"Toe-curling? That's weird. Is your sex normally toe-curling?" I ask and Rapunzel nods through her giggles.

"You never answered..." Anna sing-songs and I let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. Yes it was good. Hell, it was great. I wouldn't even mind that I had sex with him if I hadn't gotten pregnant. In fact, I'm still not sure I regret sleeping with Jack. He knows what he's doing." After that little confession of mine, it takes us ten minutes to calm down. We'd basically abandoned the game, but I wasn't about to let Astrid or Merida off the hook.

"So Merida, tell us a little about Kenny Macintosh." I say slyly. Merida glares at me and I smile back sweetly.

"Alright. My mum has always wanted me to be with Kinky, I mean Kenny. But I think he's a self-righteous bastard. Anyway, long story short she set me up on a date with him..."

"Aaaaand...?" Anna prompts.

"And I had a great time." Merida seems to gag on the words, "So I tried to ruin it by having sex with him. You know, I figured he'd be terrible or go to all of his friends and brag about it so I could have a reason to avoid him. Nope. It was bloody brilliant. And he didn't tell a soul. You guys are the only ones who know I slept with him. You're the only ones besides my parents who know I went on a _date _with him." Merida finishes.

"And the sex?" Rapunzel asks.

"Like I said: bloody brilliant. Perfect, he was quite the gentleman..."

"While having rough sex? He and Jack should share tips because that boy was not careful in the least."

"Can you imagine telling your kid that they were made through violent sex? 'So you know that Mommy and Daddy had sex to make you but Mommy and Daddy had very violent, very rough sex to make you where Daddy was not polite at _all_. Don't do that kids, it's not nice'" Astrid jokes.

"Hey, Jack was polite. Just not careful. You weren't wrong when you guys said I didn't just have a hickey on my neck."

"Oh my God Elsa!" Anna shrieks.

"What, he did it. Although you should've seen his back―"

"Wow, you do like it rough." Astrid says.

"TMI! TMI!" Anna says.

"You started this!" I state. The rest of the night went pretty much like that. We eventually got out Astrid and Hiccup's sex life(apparently she's in charge when they're in bed; totally saw that coming.) Then we ate the chicken wings and allowed Anna to do _some_ of our makeup. I had a great time and when we all fell asleep I just kept thinking about how I have amazing friends that were going to help me get through this. However, it was starting to become less of "getting through this" and more of "being there for my kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy chapter. But it was hilarious right? I thought it was funny and just awkward enough to make the characters uncomfortable but not anyone else. If you have a problem with this chapter(which I don't see why you would because it doesn't go into detail or anything) please don't post in the reviews. PM me or just move on with your life. Seriously, it's not bad and I posted a warning! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE PEOPLE! Don't forget to vote for your fave names and please, please, please review. It always makes me smile!:D Thanks!<strong>

**~Isabelle**


	15. Chapter 14: The Plan

**Okay I have a whole bunch of announcements but I'll save them until the bottom, please do read it though because I don't feel like I show my appreciation to all of you lovely reviewers enough. Anyways, ENJOY!:)**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: The Plan<span>

**Jack POV**

I was on my laptop, looking up houses, when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answer while scrolling down the page.

"Jack?" Elsa's bell-like voice comes over the phone. I close my laptop and sit up straighter, even though she can't see me.

"Elsa. Hi." I reply.

"Hey, listen, I'm not sure if you or your parents are okay with this and I totally understand if not, but my parents would like to formally meet your parents." She rushes out.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine. Wow, you sounded really worried there; I was afraid something was wrong."

"No, everything's fine. I just didn't... Never mind. Call your parents and see if they can do this Friday night at 7:00 at the Four Seasons on East 52nd Street. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll call and see, then text you."

"Okay great... And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind, see you later." And then she hung up. I pull my phone away from my face, staring at the screen and wondering what Elsa was going to say. After a couple minutes of staring at my phone I pull up my mom's number and press the call button. She answers on the fourth ring,

"Hello?" She asks.

"Mother dearest?"

"Jack!" She laughs, "Hello, what is this about?"

"Can't a son call his mother? Just to say hi? To catch up on life? To debate the societal need of shoes in public?"

"Jack! Don't be ridiculous! There's a reason you called, what is it?" My mom scolds. I laugh at her and sigh.

"Fine, can't talk to the woman who gave birth to me! What is the world coming to?"

"Jack..."

"Okay, Elsa just called and said that her parents wanted to formally meet you and Dad. And probably Grace too. Is that okay?"

"Well of course it's okay! I would love to meet her father! And hopefully her mother will be a little warmer towards me..."

"I'm sure she was just nervous that day. Elsa speaks very highly of her mom." I assure Mom.

"I'm sure she's a lovely woman. Where and when are we meeting them?"

"They wanted to have dinner at Four Seasons at 7:00." I say.

"Wow, of course. I'll tell your dad and Grace and we'll be there. You know, your dad took me to the Four Seasons on our honeymoon. It was so romantic," I can practically hear her smile over the phone.

"Why don't you guys meet me at my apartment beforehand and we can go over there together?" I suggest.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll see you Friday sweetie."

"Bye, love you." I say.

"Love you too." She hangs up the phone and I pull up Elsa's name to text her.

**Me: **It's a go. Grace is coming too, that's okay right?

Barely a minute goes by before my phone _dings_.

**Elsa: **Yeah, obviously Anna's coming because she has to be everywhere I am now.

**Me: **Cool, see you Friday?

**Elsa: **Can't wait:)

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, December 7<strong>**th****  
><strong>

"Jack!" Grace throws herself into my arms when I open the door and I chuckle and hug her back.

"I missed you too Gracie Bear. But I just saw you last week." I laugh. She pushes me away and pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't call me Gracie Bear. That's so childish!" She whines. My dad and mom come in then, arm-in-arm, and each give me a hug.

"Jackson, my boy." Dad clasps me on the shoulder and I give a pout similar to Grace's.

"Don't call me Jackson." I mock. He and Mom both laugh and we all walk into the living room to hang out for a few minutes. Grace and I sit on the loveseat while Mom and Dad take the couch.

"Okay, I have a couple of things to tell you guys, but first thing's first." I look over at Grace, "Outfit check Miss Gracie. I don't want any boys getting the wrong idea."

I say, switching into "Protective Older Brother" mode. Grace huffs, but reluctantly stands up and takes off her white pea coat. She spins in a slow circle with a sarcastic look on her face. I look over at my dad and we both give her a nod of approval. She rolls her eyes and Mom gives her a look of sympathy. Grace sits back down and looks at me expectantly.

"Well..." Grace says, "What did you want to tell us?"

"Right. Number one, Tooth and I broke up." I'm about to continue when I'm cut off by my dad.

"Yes! Finally!" He looks up from his little celebration, "Sorry, continue."

"So... Yeah. I'm single."

"We got that." Grace says.

"And I'm selling my apartment." I say over Grace.

"What―" Mom starts, but I continue talking.

"And buying a house." I finish.

"Really?" Grace asks. I nod.

"Why?" Dad asks.

"While I was talking to Tooth, it slipped out that Elsa was pregnant. And Tooth was really understanding about it all and we were talking and I just realized that I needed to start taking this parenting thing more seriously. And this apartment isn't exactly kid friendly." My mom rushes over to give me a hug and Grace squeals while clapping her hands. "Okay, okay. We should probably head out."

So we all get up, leave the apartment building, get into my car, and drive to the Four Seasons. On the way there, I get a text from Elsa.

**Elsa: **My parents have a plan. So when you get here, just follow my lead okay?

**Me: **Uhh, yeah. Okay, I guess.

We get to the restaurant about fifteen minutes after Elsa texted me and I look around for a spot in the parking garage. After we park, we all walk outside and over to the restaurant where I see Elsa standing with her family. We'd just crossed the street when Elsa looks up and locks eyes with me before glancing over at Anna. Anna gives her an encouraging nod and Elsa looks back at me. She mouths "sorry" at me before breaking into a bright smile and rushing up to meet me.

"Jack!" She cries and throws her arms around my neck, "Go with it. Act like a couple." She whispers in my ear. I now understand her cryptic text message. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her slightly off the ground.

"Hey babe. Missed you." I rub my nose with hers and give her a questioning glance. In response, she kisses me.

"My parents idea." She whispers against my lips. I'm about to ask another question when I hear a faint _click_ing sound off to the side, and I realize that people are watching us. "I missed you too." She says out loud. I smile at her and lace my fingers through hers.

"Shall we go inside milady?" I ask.

"Of course." Elsa giggles, and we follow our families inside.

"Hi, welcome to the Four Seasons. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asks.

"Yes." Mr. Arendelle replies.

"Last name?"

"Arendelle, party of eight."

"Okay, right this way please." She says and starts walking off. She leads us to a large circular table and turns back to Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle, "Will this be alright?"

"Yes it's just fine. Thank you." Mr. Arendelle says. The hostess starts placing menus on the table while we all sit down. She gives me an appraising look which Elsa seems to notice because she grabs my hand and starts tracing patterns on the back. The woman raises an eyebrow, shrugs, and goes back to her position at the front of the restaurant.

"So," Mr. Arendelle starts awkwardly. Elsa jumps and drops my hand, looking down at the table. I try to ignore the pang of disappointment that came with her letting go of my hand. "I don't believe I've met any of you." He addresses my family and I.

"Right. Well, I'm Reginald. This is my wife, Tanya, and our daughter Grace." Dad says, putting an arm around Mom, and motioning to Grace, then me, "And obviously our son, Jack."

"Nice to meet you all." Elsa's dad leans over to shake my dad's hand and then my mom's. He smiles at Grace who waves at him, "I'm John, this is my wife Camellia―"

"You can call me Cami." Elsa's mom interrupts, seeming to be in a much better mood than the first time I met her.

"Darling," John scolds lovingly, "And then our daughters, Elsa and Anna."

"Hi Grace!" Anna says brightly. Grace laughs and waves at Anna from across the table.

"So, Jack," Cami says, "What's your job?"

"I'm the Chief Operations Officer of Guardians Incorporated ma'am." I say. Elsa's dad gives a nod of approval.

"Successful, I like it." He says.

"Mama, Papa, he's been on tons of magazines, how do you _not _know who he is?" Anna asks.

"I don't read those gossip magazines!" John protests and then looks at his wife.

"I'm pretending for your benefit... They're my guilty pleasure..." Cami says sheepishly.

"Mine too." My mom admits and Cami lets out a laugh.

"Thank goodness!" Dad and John exchange a look as if to say, _Wives_, and Elsa taps my knee.

_This is going good. _She mouths to me. Just then, our waitress comes and asks everyone what they'd like to drink. We all order and then peruse our menus until she comes back for our dinner orders. Once she leaves, we get started on the questions again.

"How old are you Jack?" He asks.

"I'm twenty-four sir." I answer.

"And you, Elsa?" My mom asks.

"I'll be twenty-four in two weeks." She says, taking a drink of her water.

"Oh? How fun." My mom smiles.

"Now, why I would like to continue getting to know everyone better," John says, "Cami and I actually had another reason for this dinner."

"And that would be...?" Dad asks.

"We think it would be in both Elsa and Jack's best interests if they pretended they were dating." Cami says, holding John's hands in her own.

"Oh my God!" Grace squeals, clasping her hands together in front of her face.

"Just ignore her." I say and motion for them to continue.

"We're not going to force you two to get married," Cami says.

"That would just cause even more problems," John adds.

"But we feel that this would... soften the blow a little bit." Cami finishes. I rest my chin on my hand and take a deep breath.

"What would this, 'dating' entail?" I ask.

"Well, considering you two are going to be," John looks around to see if anyone's listening, "Having a child, then it wouldn't be a bad idea for you two to be 'living together.'"

"Just for the time-being." Cami says quickly.

"We just want to protect the two of you." John explains.

"You see, if it looks like you two are in a serious relationship, maybe even engaged, then it would be like you planned the pregnancy. It would make it old news, very quickly." Cami says.

"That's not a bad idea." My mom agrees.

"They wouldn't have to do anything?" Dad asks.

"Nothing more than what they did in front of the restaurant." John states, "Very convincing by the way."

"I warned him." Elsa says.

"Okay, I'm not saying I'm 100% on this dating thing, but how would people know that we're 'serious?'" I ask.

"You said you were selling your apartment Jack." Grace says.

"What?" Elsa asks.

"Why don't you two go house shopping? I mean, Elsa should probably have an opinion in it because your kid's going to be spending time there. And this way it can look like you guys are starting a family." Anna suggests.

"Exactly! Then give it a few months, you two can 'break-up' and it'll just look like you got in over your heads." Cami says.

"What do you say?" John asks. I look over at my parents for their opinion.

"I don't think it sounds like a bad idea." Dad says.

"Yeah, it'll protect you guys and you'll be able to get to know each other better. I think it sounds like the best possible solution. Other than you two actually dating." Mom says.

"Mom..." I give her a look and she simply shrugs. I look over at Elsa. "Well?"

"I already agreed. It's up to you Jack." She says.

"Well then, how can I say no?" I say, not looking away from Elsa's eyes. She gives me a small smile.

"So," She asks, "When are we going house hunting?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like the chapter? Because I liked the chapter! Anyway, I have to respond to some reviews I've gotten. The first one I want to deal with was written by ElsaTheSnowQueen2, who asked if I could rewrite the options for the baby names. So,<br>Girls:**

**Kathryn**

**Darcy**

**Vivian**

**Rosaline(pronounced, ROZ-LIN)**

**Heidi**

**Boys:**

**Anthony**

**Brandon**

**Dylan**

**Owen**

**Ethan**

**(P.S. Thanks for reviewing!:D)**

**Next, there were a couple reviews that made me smile and basically brightened my day because I felt like I brightened theirs, so to**

**awhisperthroughthewinds: Thank you so much for your review. I'm always super flattered when people say that they feel like I'm not rushing my story or that my fic is realistic(which is funny because I've never had a boyfriend and I basically hate social interaction but yeah) But especially when you called my writing "beautiful and highly sophisticated"... Not gonna lie, almost started crying. My dad tells me that I'm no good at writing and that I shouldn't pursue it as a career so just reading that made my day. Thank you:D**

**hcsp1: I literally squealed when I read that you were a guy. I never know if my writing is too girly for a guy to be interested so thank you for reading my story. And also for saying the characters were in character. I'm very insecure about that...**

**rokusan23: I missed writing for you!:);) Sorry for being away so long!:(**

**And to everyone else who reviewed or followed or favorited or even just read my story... THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please review again!:) Thanks!**

**~Isabelle**

**P.S. I'm going to put both Grace's and Elsa's dresses up on my bio page soon... probably tomorrow so if you want to see them... you know where;)**


	16. Chapter 15: Violet's Interview

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter but the next one they go shopping for houses and I wanted that to be in Jack's POV and it'll probably be a super long chapter and I wanted to post a chapter today. Plus, I'm with my dad this weekend so I won't be able to post again until Sunday at the earliest. But I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review! Thanks!:)**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Violet's Interview<span>

**Elsa POV**

"What are you doing Els?" Jack whispers in my ear as his arms wrap around my waist. It had been about a week since the dinner, and Jack and I had hung out every day. We had an interview scheduled in twenty minutes and then afterwards we were going to go looking for a house. People magazine was getting quite the exclusive.

"Looking at dogs. What do you think?" I answer, jerking my head towards the window that had captured my attention for the past five minutes. There were all sorts of cute little puppies with bows wrapped around their necks for Christmas in the window. As Jack and I looked on, one of the dogs put his paws up on the window as if he was greeting us.

"Hi puppy." I say softly, and Jack tightens his arms around me. We had gotten pretty comfortable with this couple stuff fairly quickly, although I suppose we'd basically broken every barrier considering we'd already slept together.

"Do you want to head to the coffee shop where we're supposed to meet the reporter?" Jack asks. I nod and we start off towards the meeting place. Jack removes one arm from my waist and brings my hand to his lips. I suppress a shudder and wind his fingers through mine. We swing our hands as people follow behind us, taking pictures and shouting out questions.

"I hate this." I mutter. Jack squeezes my hand and looks over at me.

"Me too. They're not even getting my good side." He says seriously. I laugh and shake my head at him.

"You're silly." I tease. We make it to the coffee shop, _Livin' La Vida _Mocha(**A/N: Coffee shop from my first story, Frozen Coffee,**) without any mishaps and enter the shop.

"I think that's the interviewer over there." Jack nods over at a woman in her late twenties, sitting on a couch and sipping a coffee. She's got a notebook and recorder in her lap and she keeps checking her watch.

"I think so." I agree, "You ready?"

"Everything will be fine Elsa, I promise." Jack kisses my shoulder. I can't stop the shiver that passes through my body. Jack chuckles, "Am I... putting you on edge?" His hand slides up underneath my shirt.

"Jack!" I turn to face him and slap his hand away, "Not in public!" He smirks at me and takes my hand.

"Let's go get this interview over with." Jack laughs, and we walk over to the woman hand-in-hand.

"Hello." I say as we get closer. The lady looks up and smiles.

"Hello, I'm Violet Daisons." She leans forward and shakes both of our hands, "People magazine was very honored to be the first inside your guys' relationship."

"No problem." Jack smiles.

"On to the questioning shall we?" Violet says, opening her notebook and pressing play on her recording device, "First things first: how long has this been going on?"

"About eight months." I say, lacing my fingers through Jack's and smiling at him.

"And why keep it quiet for so long?" She asks.

"We wanted to focus on our work and figure out our relationship. In fact, we just told our families a couple of months ago." Jack says.

"Aw, a secret relationship! So cute!" Violet says, "Would you mind if we played a little couple game? I ask one person a question about the other and they answer what they think the answer is." I look over at Jack who shrugs.

"Sure." I say. Violet squeals and flips to a page filled with questions.

"Okay, Jack. What is Elsa's dream vacation?" Violet asks.

"Well, I believe that she has always dreamed of going to Venice. She's always wanted to glide down the river at night." Jack looked at me. I tried not to show the surprise of him knowing what I'd always wanted to do on my face.

"Is that right Elsa?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. It's spot on." I nod.

"Aw, so sweet!" Violet says, "Okay, next question Elsa. Did Jack join any clubs or sports in high school? And if so, which ones?"

"Yes, he was in football, ice hockey, Key Club, and Student Council." I say.

"She's as right as rain." Jack confirms.

"Too cute! Okay, Jack. What is Elsa's pet name for you?" Violet asks.

"Oh, you know: Handsome, Romeo, Babe. Basic stuff." Jack says. Violet laughs and looks to me.

"True?" She asks.

"True." I reply, "Also Casanova. He was a little player in high school." I bump his shoulder with mine.

"Elsa, if Jack cooked your dinner one evening, what would he prepare?" Violet says.

"Macaroni and cheese," I giggle, "I'm kidding. He likes to make these little personal pizzas. They're cute and surprisingly taste good."

"Hey!" Jack protests jokingly and kisses the top of my head, "But yeah."

"You guys are so adorable." Violet sighs, "Next question. Jack! What is Elsa's favorite flower?"

"Primroses. The pink ones edged with red." Jack answers.

"Yeah. He got me them for our first date." I say and Violet coos.

"Next question... Elsa. What kind of shop would Jack most like to browse around in?"

"He loves walking around Walmart. Not even kidding, we were in there for four hours one day." I say. Violet laughs loudly and Jack gives me a mock glare.

"You gave up my darkest secret Elsa!" Jack says.

"Love you." I smile.

"Sure you do." Jack leans down and kisses me, quickly but deeply.

"I think my heart just melted." Violet says, putting her hand on her heart. I laugh and Jack puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Love you too." He whispers, but from the look on Violet's face, I can tell she heard it.

She asks a few more questions about our relationship before turning to the real reason we had this interview. "So, what's the real reason that you wanted this interview? Are you two engaged? Any terminal sicknesses and you want your love to live on?"

"No, no terminal illnesses. No engagement." Jack waves his hand through the air.

"Then what?" Violet leans forward, curiosity burning in her eyes. Jack and I look at each other and take a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." I parents had decided that we needed to announce the pregnancy instead of the press finding out and blowing it out of proportion. Jack and I watch nervously as Violet processes the information.

"Shut. Up." Violet says, "Shut up! Oh my God! Such an exclusive! I have to get this typed up right away! Oh my God, thank you! Thank you so much! Oh, and congratulations! Oh my God, this is so exciting!" She collects all of her stuff before rushing out of the shop. Jack and I look at each other then start laughing.

"She was too cute." I say.

"She seemed nice for a vulture." Jack comments.

"Hey, just because she works for a magazine doesn't mean that she stalks people for pictures." I say standing up.

"Right right, sorry." Jack agrees and we walk out of the shop.

"Where's Melanie meeting us?" I ask as we walk towards Jack's apartment.

"Once we get the car? We're stopping at her work place and then we'll follow her to the first house." Jack replies.

"Sweet." I say and lean up to kiss him on the cheek. We get to his apartment's parking garage and find his car, getting inside and pulling out onto the street. Jack reaches his hand across the consul, and I lay my hand on top of his.

"You know we're not in public, right?" I say, looking at our interlinked hands.

"It's in case someone looks in through the windows. Most couples hold hands." Jack says. I don't really believe his logic, but I can't bring myself to let go of his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? Because I liked all the coupley questions. They were so cute together! BTW, Jack and Elsa are just acting like a couple right now for the public. They don't realize the feelings for each other yet. In case there was any confusion. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!:D:D<strong>

**~Isabelle**


	17. Chapter 16: House Hunting

Chapter 16: House Hunting

**Jack POV**

_Stupid! _I think to myself, _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! _Yet I still hold on to Elsa's hand. And she still doesn't let go of my hand. My phone buzzes and Elsa grabs it for me and reads the text.

"It's Melanie. She said that there's been a change of plans and to just go ahead and meet her at the house. The address is 113 Riley Meadow Dr." Elsa says, staring at my phone.

"Okay." I say and Elsa types it into my phone. It's quiet in the car as we drive to the address that my Realtor, Melanie Reave, gave me.

"So," Elsa starts, "Do you have any idea of what you're looking for?"

"Um, kid-friendly?" I say.

"Ha ha. I'm serious Jack." She replies.

"Well, what am I supposed to look for?"

"Oh, you know. Nice neighborhood, one floor or two, how many rooms, how many bathrooms, lots of window or not. There's lots of factors."

"Well what should I look for?"

"Definitely a nice neighborhood. Sliding doors are pretty, but it'd be easy for the baby to get out of the house. You can always get baby locks though. Ooh! Do you want a fireplace? Those are pretty, but you definitely need to baby-proof _that! _Of course, I'll be with you for the first couple months so I can help out." Elsa says. I laugh and she looks over at me, "What?"

"You're adorable when you're flustered." I massage the back of her hand with my thumb. She sticks her tongue out at me.

"I'm just trying to help. You're going to have a nice house to raise my child in!" She states firmly and I laugh again. She leans forward to turn the radio on and we're quiet for the rest of the ride, with our hands still interlinked.

"Jack, darling, it's so great to see you again!" Melanie calls out to me as I help Elsa out of the car.

"Hey Melanie." I say and give her a hug.

"Ooh, and this is Elsa. I have to say that I just _adore _you darling. And I hear you're pregnant! Oh, congratulations to both of you! I bet the baby will be just _adorable! _Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet? Oh dear, I must sound awfully confusing. I went to high school with Jack, darling. He dated my best friend... until she cheated on him. Anyway, are you two ready to see the house? Oh, I just know that you'll adore it because _I _adore it and it's totally you! Oh, I'm so excited!" Elsa looks slightly overwhelmed, but I just wrap an arm around her waist and follow Melanie up the drive to the house. "So, as you can see it's a beautiful house. Twenty-eight hundred square feet, two-stories, four bedrooms, three and a half baths. It's a perfect house for a growing family! The yard is done so you shouldn't have to do any yard-work for awhile. And it's got that quaint little charm, as you can see with the porch which is made of brick." Melanie motions to the porch as we cross over it.

"I like the pillars." Elsa says into my ear, "And the shutters. It's cute."

"Yeah, it's nice. But aren't you worried about the baby falling on the porch?" I ask.

"Okay. One, babies fall. At some point, there is going to be a first blood. And two, I swear to God if our baby is ever alone on this porch they will not be the only one bleeding." Elsa replies.

"Okay, okay." I say, putting my hands in the "surrender" position. She smiled at me and I smile back.

"Are you two lovebirds coming or what?" Melanie calls from inside the house.

"Coming!" Elsa giggles and pulls me into the house, "Oh, wow." We walked into a grand, homey foyer with access to the rest of the house. There was a doorway to the living room, dining room, and the kitchen. Right beside the door to the kitchen is a staircase that snakes up to the second-floor. "Oh, it's beautiful!" Elsa says, walking farther into the entryway. "Isn't it just beautiful Jack?"

"Yeah. It's amazing. Oh Melanie, how you know me." I joke. Melanie laughs and nods her head.

"Well yeah. We were raised together! Anyway, let's get back to the tour." She leads us into the living room. "Our first stop is the living room. It's about twenty-five feet long with a screen door leading outside. There's also a gorgeous fireplace and several windows which really open up the place. And we have the doorway with the original French doors _which_ still havethe original hardware. Amazingly glorious, am I right? The doors lead to the _bea-utiful _dining room. Oh, it's so open and airy and I love it!"

"It is beautiful." Elsa agrees, going to look out the double windows which show the backyard.

"I like it." I say.

"Shall we continue on to the kitchen?" Melanie asks as she lead us into the kitchen, "So we have lovely granite-topped counters. And I simply _adore _the island. I love those features. We have white cabinets with delicate iron-work handles, and some with decorative glass doors. All modern appliances. A bathroom is on that wall. It's a good size for a half-bath. And then we have sliding glass doors that open onto the backyard. Don't you just love open-concept houses?" I turn in a slow circle, taking in the kitchen and the dining room and part of the living room. So far, I'm really loving the house. I'm not sure if you're not supposed to buy the first house you look at, but I'm really falling in love with the house.

"Can we see the upstairs?" I ask.

"Don't you want to look at the backyard first?" Elsa asks.

"No, I can see it just fine. It looks like a good size." I reply.

"And this neighborhood has a park. It's a couple blocks down. It's a huge, modern park with trails going off of it. It's an amazing neighborhood!" Melanie adds.

"Alright, I'm game." Elsa says taking my hand. We follow Melanie into the foyer and up the staircase.

"The staircase leads to the hallway that connects all rooms. Two bedrooms are connected by a bathroom, one bedroom has its own bath, and then the master bedroom obviously has the master bath. So, this is the first bedroom." Melanie motions for us to go into a nice-sized bedroom with a window, small walk-in closet, and a conjoined bathroom. The bathroom has a double vanity and another door which leads to the hallway, for guests to use. We enter the next bedroom through the bathroom to find another good-sized bedroom, complete with a walk-in closet and three narrow windows divided by thin panes. We exit that room where Melanie has us enter the bedroom on the other side of the hall and closest to the master bedroom. It's a good-sized room that has a large window with a window seat. Elsa walks over to a set of double doors and opens them to reveal a walk-in closet. I walk over to a door to find a decent-sized bathroom.

"This would be a good room for the baby." Elsa calls over her shoulder.

"Yeah, and it's nice how it's closest to the master bedroom." I comment. Elsa nods her agreement and Melanie ushers us into the master bedroom.

"This is the master bedroom! It's fairly large, has access to a balcony, and plenty of closet room for you two. And over here is the master bath. It's got a tub with jets, a double vanity, plenty of storage, and a separate shower with the waterfall feature." Melanie says. Elsa walks over to the cabinets and opens and closes them while I crawl into the tub.

"C'mere." I say and Elsa laughs before sitting in my lap. Melanie looks over at us and chuckles, shaking her head and muttering something under her breath. I rest my chin on top of Elsa's head as she curls up underneath me, and I suddenly remember the mysterious "vision" I had. It was this house. The vision took place in this house. But there was also Elsa. And a little girl.

"Um, Elsa?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She asks, her blue eyes staring into mine.

"When do we find out if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"I think it's at twelve weeks when they can tell, but that's the end of the first trimester so it might take a little while longer for them to be able to tell."

"Doctors can tell at nine weeks now." Melanie cuts in.

"Huh?" Elsa and I ask.

"They can tell at nine weeks now. I'm not sure how, but when my sister had a baby a few months ago and she knew it was going to be a boy at nine weeks." Melanie says.

"Really?" Elsa asks. I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah." Melanie nods.

"Oh! I should call Marian and ask. You know my next doctor's appointment is next week. We might be able to find out! Oh, isn't this exciting Jack?" Elsa asks me.

"Yeah, it is." I say, cupping her face in my hands. She gets out of the tub and helps pull me out. We all start making our way downstairs.

"So did you guys like the house?" Melanie asks.

"Yeah, I loved it. It's definitely a house from my dreams." I say, and laugh to myself at the irony of it.

"I think it'd be a wonderful place to raise a family." Elsa says.

"So would you like to place an offer?" Melanie asks. Elsa looks over at me and I give a subtle nod.

"Can you give us a moment to talk about it please?" Elsa asks.

"Yes of course. I'll be outside." Melanie walks out to the backyard and Elsa and I stand in the dining room.

"What do you think?" Elsa asks.

"I like it. I want it. Is that irresponsible?" I say.

"No Jack," Elsa laughs, "It means that this is the one. If it really grabs onto you and won't let you go then you know it's the one. How much are you willing to spend?"

"As much as it takes." I reply firmly.

"I don't think it'll be too expensive... Maybe five-hundred thousand, six-hundred at the most." Elsa says.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"Well it's not my house." Elsa says.

"But you'll be living here for awhile..."

"Yeah I like it. It's... it's really weird..." Elsa trails off.

"What's really weird?" I ask.

"Well, I always imagined living in an apartment in the city. But this house makes me feel... different. As if my life isn't all black and white. It's the same way I feel whenever I'm around..."

"Whenever you're around what?" I prompt. Elsa then looks at me, her eyes bluer than blue.

"Whenever I'm around you. I feel alive around you Jack. I feel things I've never felt before. It's like there's no consequences, nothing outside of me or you or us is ever going to happen. That's why that night happened. I wanted, no, I needed to feel. Not feel different, or relieved, or reckless, or _anything_. I just needed to feel." Elsa rushes out and I stare at her as her speech sinks in.

"What..." I start, but she cuts me off.

"But I was wrong." She takes a step away from me, "Things do have consequences." I bite my lip, a little hurt that she feels that way.

"Hey," She tugs my hand, "I never said they were bad consequences." I'm left utterly speechless as she stares up at me and I swallow hard.

"Um, we should have Melanie come in and talk about... about the house." I say, rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand.

"Right, yeah." Elsa says, her cheeks turning a faint pink. I go over to the window and rap on the glass to get Melanie's attention and she rushes inside.

"Well?" She asks, breathing heavily.

"I'd like to make an offer." I say.

"Seriously? Yes! That's great! What is it?" Melanie replies.

"What's the list price?" Elsa questions.

"List price? Oh, right!" She flips through some papers on her clipboard until she finds the page she's looking for. "It is listed for $670,000."

"Oh wow." Elsa says.

"It's been on the market for awhile so we can probably get the owner to lower the price a little." Melanie exclaims.

"Okay, so let's shoot for $655,000 with $30,000 in closing costs. That includes inspection and everything." I say.

"Sounds like a pretty good deal for them. I'll make a few calls and get back to you two soon." Melanie says, and we all start to walk out of the house. Melanie turns around and locks the door behind us. "Congratulations you two!" She calls behind us as we walk to the car. I open Elsa's door for her and she gives me a little curtsy and a "Thank you kindly sir." She slides in and I shut the door behind her. I walk over and get in the driver's side and start up the car. I look over at her.

"Where to?" I ask. Instead of answering, she leans over and kisses me. I wrap one arm around her waist and bury the other in her hair. Her hands grab at my shirt and I easily lose myself in the feel of her hands on me. She finally breaks off the kiss and whispers in my ear, "How about my place?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Steamy:) I hope you guys liked the chapter. Now, once again, I'm going to my Dad's this weekend so it'll be Sunday night at the earliest. But I'll be done with summer gym on Wednesday so that should open up some free time:) I've posted some pictures on my profile of the house(but only certain parts.) Also, I think the price for the house is about right, but I may have gotten a couple of things wrong, so don't go complaining on my reviews! Although, if you'd like to help, feel free!:) Please enjoy. Don't forget to vote for your fave baby name. Please review! Thanks loves!<strong>

**~Isabelle**


	18. Chapter 17: Pregnancy Complications

Chapter 17: Pregnancy Complications

**Elsa POV**

_What the hell am I thinking? What are you doing Elsa? What the HELL are you doing?! _That's what I'm telling myself.

"How about my place?" Is what I tell Jack.

I slide back into my seat and buckle up as Jack pulls his car out of the drive and onto the road. Jack stays silent and I use the time to try and calm my raging thoughts. Do I really want to do _that _again? _No, do NOT answer that Elsa! _My brain and my heart are having a serious throw-down right now. I'm starting to get a terrible headache when a sharp pain rips through my abdomen.

"Ow, oh God." I say, bending over and holding my stomach.

"Hey, is everything okay? What's wrong?" Jack asks, the sexually-charged atmosphere quickly turns somber as he glances over at me.

"I‒ I don't know." I feel another cramp and gasp at the sudden pain, "Jack, something's not right. Ca‒call Anna." Jack pulls over to the side of the road and lunges for my purse, taking my phone out and pressing a few buttons until he holds the phone up to his ear.

"Anna? It's Jack, something's wrong with Elsa... I don't know, I think... Elsa, what's wrong?"

"My‒ my stomach. It hurts like hell..." I moan.

"Did you hear that?" Jack asks and I hear Anna scream something. Jack looks freaked out and sets my phone on the console, pushing the speaker phone button. He pulls the car back onto the road and presses hard on the grass.

"Elsa?" Anna asks over the phone.

"Y‒yes?" I say.

"Elsa, it's going to be okay. I have Rapunzel here with me, we're going to talk to you until you get to the hospital. We're on our way now."

"Why am I g‒going to the hospit—oh!" I cry. I feel the tears sliding down my face and I can't help but hope that this ends soon.

"You might be having a miscarriage Elsa." Rapunzel says to me.

"What? N‒no!"

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Jack, how close are you?" Rapunzel says.

"About five minutes." Jack answers. I put my head between my knees and try to steady my breathing. I dig my fingers into the legs of my jeans as I feel the car speed up and take a sudden left turn. The car stops and I hear a door open and close before Jack picks me up and runs to the entrance. I hear several voices as the room starts to spin and I'm finally able to lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>The first thing I notice when I wake up is the soft beeping off to my right. I slowly pry my eyes open and turn my head to find Anna looking at me anxiously.<p>

"Anna?" I ask. Her eyes open wide and puts her hands to her face.

"Oh Elsa, you're okay! I was so worried! Rapunzel and I got here and Jack was pacing around the waiting room, all worried, and when we asked about you he said you'd passed out and then Mama and Papa got here and we weren't allowed in your room because the doctors had no idea what was going on because they thought it might be a miscarriage but then they found out it wasn't and―" Anna rambles.

"Wait," I sit up, "It's not a miscarriage?"

"No. I'm not sure what exactly it was, but it wasn't a miscarriage. I'm still going to be the best aunt ever!" Anna smiles.

"Where's Jack? Where's Mama? Where's my doctor?" I ask.

"I'll go get Doctor Tonsley." Anna says, jumping up and leaving. I lay back down against the pillows and throw an arm across my forehead. The door opens and I remove my arm to see Jack come in.

"Hey." He says and eases down into the chair Anna was sitting in.

"Hey." I reply weakly, turning on my side and looking at him. He grabs my hand and plays with my fingers. "I thought Anna was getting Marian."

"I saw her running down the hall like a madwoman so I thought you might be awake."

"It wasn't a miscarriage." I say.

"I know. You've been here for a couple of days. You woke up for a few minutes at a time, but you were really out of it. I doubt you even remember."

"Do you know what it was?" I ask.

"I haven't heard a thing." He says.

"You can wait in here with me. Marian better explain what the hell is going on." I feel like my threat would have sounded fiercer if my voice wasn't so weak.

"Definitely." Jack says and kisses my hand. I hear the click of the door again and look over to see Marian.

"Elsa dear, how are you?" She asks.

"Uh, confused." I answer, "So, it was not a miscarriage?"

"No. You're still pregnant. We think it was food poisoning. Luckily, it wasn't that bad. You're stomach just hurt right? No nausea? I assume there was some dizziness because you fainted."

"I, I think so. Just food poisoning?" I double-check.

"Elsa," Marian leans against the rail of the bed, "You're fine. We've handled everything. You'll need to go pick up some medicine, but you will be fine. And as long as you're here, I can go ahead and check up with you since you're appointment is just next week. Can you stand?" She asks. I let go of Jack's hand and slowly stand up. A wave of dizziness hits me, but it passes quickly and I'm able to walk to the bathroom where Anna must have laid my clothes out for me. I get dressed and walk out, taking Jack's arm as we follow Marian to her office on the other side of the hospital. She leads us to a room where there's an ultrasound machine and a bed beside it.

Marian has me lay down on the bed while she rummages around in her drawers.

"So, I, um, I heard that you can tell the baby's gender at nine weeks now. Is that true?" I ask. Marian nods her head and smiles at me.

"Yep. And I'll make sure to print the pictures off for you today too. And, obviously, you'll get the CD with the images. Now," She pulls out a bottle of clear gel and uncaps it, "This'll be a little cold." She squirts it on my stomach and uses the transducer probe to smear it around. "It takes about thirty minutes, so we're going to have to wait awhile." I feel a light pressure on my stomach from the transducer and I stare up at the ceiling.

"Everything is fine, right? Just because I had food poisoning doesn't mean the baby's damaged, right? Is something wrong with it? Oh my God, something's wrong, isn't it? Oh, I hate this! Is―" My breathing starts getting heavier and Marian puts her hand on my head.

"It'll be okay. We assume nothing is wrong, but this ultrasound may show something up. But food poisoning won't be a problem as long as you get better because the medicine you take goes to the baby. Everything will be okay." She assures me. I manage to calm down and we all wait in silence until Marian looks over at the display screen.

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news?" She asks. I grab Jack's hand in a death-grip.

"Bad news? There's bad news? Oh God, no don't tell me. Good news first, good news first!" I rush out. Jack squeezes my hand and I shut my eyes tightly.

"The good news is that the baby is perfectly healthy. Perfect weight, perfect height for the number of weeks. Internal organs are all growing well. And the placenta is in the right place."

"Then what's the bad news?" Jack asks.

"It's only bad news if you wanted a boy." Marian smiles.

"Wanted a boy?" I ask.

"So that means..." Jack starts.

"You're having a girl." Marian finishes.

"Oh my God!" I say, "A girl? Are you sure?"

"I'm fairly certain." Marian laughs.

"We're having a girl!" I turn to Jack.

"You bet we are." He says smiling.

"Here, let me show you." Marian starts pointing at the display screen and explaining things, but I don't hear a word she's saying. Eventually, we manage to escape the room and walk to the waiting room where we find my family(including Aunt Prim and Uncle Tom,) Jack's family, Rapunzel, Flynn, Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida.

"Well?" Mama asks, standing up and running towards me.

"Baby's fine, I promise. And we also know the sex of the baby." I say.

"Really? Is it a boy or a girl?" Anna asks, shoving forward.

"You'll have to wait until the gender reveal party." I tell her. She pouts at me and I stick my tongue out at her.

"Oh please Elsa?" She begs.

"Nope." I shake my head and start dragging Jack to the door with me, "I'll let you help me set it up. I'll talk to you all soon, but I'm really tired and I just need to go home. If you want you can all come over tomorrow. Thank you and good-bye." We walk out the door and I look at Jack, "Was that rude? Hell, I don't even care. Where's the car?"

"Come on." He says and throws an arm around my shoulder. He leads me to his car and we get inside.

"Jack," I say, "We're going to be parents."

"I know." He grabs my hand, "Of the cutest, most adorable, most beautiful baby girl in the entire history of the world." He swings our entwined hands in a big circle as he talks.

"Yeah. I hope you're able to get that house Jack. It'll be wonderful to raise her in it." I say.

"About that," Jack starts, "I was... hoping... that you might... stay for a few months after she's born. Just because it'll be easier. I can help with the nights, and she can have both of her parents together to take care of her and―"

"Of course. It's so funny. You know, how we're saying 'she' instead of 'it.' I love it." I sigh.

"So, what were the name choices again?" Jack asks.

"Um..." I think back to the list I've been looking at non-stop for weeks, "Kathryn, Darcy, Rosaline, Vivian, and Heidi."

"Right." Jack says and looks over at me.

"Thanks." I say.

"For knocking you up?" He jokes. I laugh and squeeze his hand.

"No. For being there for me _after _you knocked me up. You'll be a good daddy. I feel it." I say, and look out the window, watching New York City crawl past.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a pregnancy scare there. I felt like the story was too happy, but I didn't want her to lose the baby so yeah... That happened. Anyway, I believe I described everything (from the false miscarriage to the ultrasound) correctly, but feel free to correct me if I did it wrong. Also, the gender reveal party will be in a couple of chapters so if you want to share ideas of gender reveals that would be GREAT!:) Don't forget to vote for your favorite names because eventually the baby shall have a name!:) I hope you're all very happy that the baby is a girl, but don't go complaining if you wanted a boy. I planned this entire story around a baby girl. (Hence the picture in case you haven't noticed. It was basically foreshadowing) I hope you liked the chapter. Please review! Thanks!:):):):)<strong>

**~Isabelle**


	19. Chapter 18: Keeping the Secret

** Okay, hi everyone. So I replaced Chapter 16 because I revisited and did some better research when buying a house so I hope I made the prices a little more realistic. SO... I changed the prices so the prices talked about in this chapter are the prices based off of the revised Chapter 16... Is that confusing? I hope not. SORRY IF IT IS! Anyway, you guys are only going to have a few more chapters to vote for baby names so get on that if you want! Also, I've heard many different things about when the sonographer can tell the sex of the baby and that's been anywhere form 9 weeks to 20 weeks. And I know that everyone REALLY wanted to know the sex of the baby and I really wanted to share it so... yeah. I've done research and this is what I've found. Enjoy the chapter!:)**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Keeping the Secret<p>

**Jack POV**

The sunlight on my face and Elsa's hair tickling my nose wakes me up. We're in Elsa's room, fully clothed thank God, and she's wrapped up in my arms. We must have fallen asleep while we were talking last night. I try and fail to untangle myself from her.

"Elsa?" I say softly.

"Mmm?" She sighs. I hate to wake her up.

"Hey Els..." She suddenly shoots up and puts a hand to her mouth.

"Oh God." She says, throwing the blankets off her legs and jumping out of bed.

"We didn't have sex." I call out to her.

"Shut up." She moans from the bathroom. The bathroom. Oh. I hear her getting sick in the other room and I walk in. "Get out."

"Hey, I'm here to help." I say, kneeling down and pulling her hair back. Once she was done, she leaned back on her heels and rested her head against my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She says hoarsely, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. She stands up and goes to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask.

"I don't know. Just don't make anything with eggs. The smell makes me sick." She leans her head down on the cool counter top. I walk to the kitchen and open up her fridge, looking at the food she has in stock. I grab some strawberries and the jar of strawberry jam before grabbing the bread off of the counter. I put the bread in the toaster and push it down.

"Hey," Elsa comes up behind me, "Do you have clothes you can change into?"

"Yeah, actually. I didn't know how long you'd be in the hospital so I brought a whole bunch of clothes." I say which makes Elsa laugh.

"You might want to change then." She smiles at me.

"Will do." I say and kiss her on the forehead before walking out of the kitchen. I grab my bag and go into the bathroom to change. I pull my shirt over my head just as my phone starts ringing. I pick it up and swipe the screen to answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Jack, darling?" Melanie asks.

"Yes Melanie?" I reply.

"I have news." She says.

"Really? I thought you just called to discuss the weather."

"Ha ha ha. Do you want to hear it or not?"

"That depends; is it good or bad?"

"That depends; would you consider the owners replied. They want the original list price of $670,000 with $35,000 in closing costs." I can practically hear Melanie grinning over the phone.

"Good deal?" I ask.

"Great deal!" She squeals.

"Then let's make it happen... But can we be moved in by next month?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. They're moved out and everything already. They want that house sold."

"Great. Call me back when they want to sign the papers. You said when we were first looking at the house that they'd just had it reinspected?" I ask.

"Yep. I was there and everything. The house is great!"

"Awesome. You're the best Melanie."

"I know. Bye!" She hangs up the phone and I go back into the kitchen to tell Elsa the good news. I see her leaning over the sink, throwing up.

"Hey." I rush over to her.

"Oh, I'm fine." She turns around and leans against the counter, "Baby doesn't like strawberry jam. Or possibly toast. Or both."

"Well, I've got some good news." I say.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"There is currently a 99.9% chance that I've got the house." I grin.

"Jack, that's great!" She throws her arms around me in a hug.

"Yeah, we should be able to move in pretty soon. Maybe we can have the party there."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Time to plan and get the invites out. And figure out how the hell we're going to tell everyone that she's a girl." Elsa puts a hand on top of her baby bump.

"Are there not many ideas?" I ask.

"There are _too _many ideas. Although I know for a fact that we're not coloring the inside of a cake or cupcake or cookie... It's so overdone. Releasing balloons is cute, but the party has to be inside because it's so cold outside." She says.

"Get your laptop out so I can see the ideas too." I say. She complies and soon we're sitting at the counter, eating donuts that I ordered, and looking at the pages that Elsa had bookmarked.

"Let's see..." Elsa started scrolling through the pages, "'Gender Reveal Cake' no, 'Box o' Balloons' can't, 'Lantern or Pinata...'"

"What's that?" I ask.

"Uh, putting candies, confetti, streamers, bows, etc. the color of your baby's gender in a pinata. Then the mom- and dad-to-be pull the strings or break it open to reveal the gender. That's cute." Elsa tells me.

"Maybe... continue on." I say and Elsa gives me a mock glare.

"'Balloon Release' again can't, 'Silly String' too messy, 'Paint Splash' too messy, 'Balloon Pop' that would be okay. Put confetti in a balloon and then pop it." Elsa muses.

"Nothing a vacuum cleaner can't handle." I joke.

"'Sibling Gender Reveal' we don't have a first child, 'Vote!' that would be good."

"We can do that as a game." I suggest.

"Yes, I think that would be fun. Write it down." She orders and I put it down on the paper.

"Continue." I prompt.

"'Balloon Blow Up' the mom- and dad-to-be have a pink or blue balloon and the person holding the correct balloon blows it up. Um, 'Lottery Scratch-Off Tickets' the guests get to scratch the circle to find out the gender. That's cute."

"Write it down?" I ask. Elsa nods.

"Let's see... there are some cute ideas for voting... Oh, here's some more ideas: 'Gender Reveal Party Poppers' those are cool, 'Team Pink or Team Blue' people dress up in the color they think the baby's gender is. Or we could put lips and mustaches on sticks to represent a boy or a girl." She suggests.

"Any more?" I ask.

"I think those are all the good ones." She replies.

"So would we want to get a little chalkboard, write down 'boy' or 'girl' and then put a mark under the one people think it is?"

"And then they choose the little party favor that goes with what they chose. And then everyone who guesses right gets a prize!" Elsa says.

"Sounds cool. But how are we going to _reveal _the gender?" I smirk at her.

"Well, I like the pop the balloon idea... And the party poppers... And the scratch tickets." She says.

"Hmm," I tap the pen against my lip, "I'm torn between the balloon and the party poppers."

"Yeah, because with the balloon we would pop it... But with the party poppers then everyone could have one and there would be confetti _everywhere_..." Elsa comments.

"I like that." I say.

"Me too." She smiles, "So we've got our reveal!" We high-five and then turn back to her computer.

"Now for the theme..." Elsa says as we look at some themes, "I like the 'Vintage Inspired' and the 'Beaux or Bows.'"

"Yeah, but I think I like the vintage one. And it seems more... _you_." I say and smile at her. She smiles back at me and closes her laptop.

"Now I'm going to have to keep Anna from finding out. She's going to want to help plan." She says.

"I'll help keep the dragon at bay." I joke. She laughs and goes to put her laptop in her office. "Hey Elsa?" I call.

"Yeah Jack?" She yells back.

"Your birthday is... tomorrow? Right?" I ask.

"Close, one day off. The hospital must have screwed you up. Why?" She asks.

"Oh, no reason. I'm going to go. Isn't Anna coming over soon?" I say.

"Yeah, she's on her way now. But you don't have to leave just because she's coming over. It's Rapunzel you have to worry about killing you in your sleep." She giggles.

"No, I have to do something at work. But I'll see you in a couple of days. I have to go. Bye." I grab my bag and head into the foyer.

"Wait," She runs behind me, "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just have to go." I kiss her on the cheek and walk out of her apartment.

**2 Days Later**

_Knock knock knock. _I shift the box in my arms and wait as I hear someone come to open the door.

"Jack, wow!" Anna exclaims as she sees me, "Hey. What's with the box?"  
>"It's Elsa's birthday, is it not?" I ask.<p>

"Yeah..."

"So this is a gift for her."

"That's a freaking huge gift."

"Well I've caused her a freaking huge amount of problems. That and I thought this might do more for her than some stupid piece of jewelry." I reply.

"What is it?" Anna asks excitedly.

"You'll find out." I retort. She gives me a pout, but allows me to enter.

"Hey." Elsa says from the couch as we enter the room.

"Happy birthday!" I say and place the box on the coffee table. She looks at it questioningly and glances at me.

"What's this?" She asks.

"Dear God, since when is getting presents on your birthday _not _considered normal?" I cry.

"You didn't have to get me anything Jack." Elsa says.

"Yes, well I did and now you need to open it." I say. She reaches hesitantly for the package and looks back at me, "Go on." I say. She smiles and shakes her head before pulling at the ribbon on the box. It slides off and she tears at the paper. I slowly take out my phone and press the record button as she finishes off the wrapping paper and takes the lid off the box.

"Oh my God." She says and looks at me incredulously, "Are you serious? You can't be for real."

"What? What is it?" Anna exclaims. Elsa pulls the small dog out of the box and cradles it in her lap.

**(A/N: This is the puppy)**

"A puppy?" Elsa says.

"It's the one you were looking at in the window last week." I say.

"It's so cute!" Elsa smiles.

"It's a boy." I get up and sit down next to her on the couch.

"Fine. _He's _so cute." She laughs.

"Are you going to name him Marvin?" Anna asks.

"Marvin?" I ask.

"When we were little we always wanted a dog, but Mama and Papa wouldn't let us get one. But we still came up with names. Mine were Marvin and Alexis. Anna's were Beau and Jojo." Elsa explains, "Anna was kind of weird." She stage whispers to me. I laugh and Anna glares at us.

"You should name him Marvin." I tell Elsa.

"Of course I will. I can't believe you did this." Elsa says.

"I thought it would make you happy." I shrug.

"Unbelievably happy." She replies, and Marvin leans up and licks her face. She laughs and starts to play with him, "You should stay. Mama and Papa will be here soon. We're going to have dinner."

"Oh no, I couldn't intrude." I say.

"Oh please, I think they'd be angrier if you didn't show up." She says.

"Fine. I'll stay." I tell her, "We should go get some toys for little Marvin tomorrow."

"Sounds like a deal." She grins at me.

"Hey Jack, will you give me a hand in here?" Anna calls from the kitchen. I get up and go to the kitchen to help Anna.

"Yes?" I say.

"Thank you." Anna turns on me.

"What's with you sisters and thanking me at random times?" I ask.

"Oh God Jack, TMI! That's just gro―"

"I'm not talking about when we had sex! Never mind. What the hell are _you _thanking me for?" I ask.

"If you can't see it, then maybe I should take it back." She replies cryptically. I'm about to press her for more information, but a knock on the door sounds and she runs away; leaving me standing next to a purple frosting-iced cake, more confused than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, follow. And thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows this story. You're all wonderful people with very good reading taste;) I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks!:):)<strong>

**~Isabelle**


	20. Chapter 19: Moving In

** This is going to be a shorter than average chapter. I wanted to get them moved in and then have the gender reveal party. So this is just going to be a little filler chapter where they got there furniture and hanging up pictures and setting up bookcases and other stuff like that. It's just going to be a short, fluffy chapter. Enjoy!:)  
>~Isabelle<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Moving In<p>

**Elsa POV**

_**1 Month Later**_

"Put that box down!" Grace yells at me. I hand the box to her and she fixes me with a glare, "Listen girlie, you are seventeen weeks pregnant. You will not be lifting any boxes!"

"You people really need to do some more research on pregnancies. I'll do what I'm comfortable with." I tell her, "There are women who run 5K races at seventeen weeks!"

"Here," She hands me the shade to the lamp that Jack and I had bought last week, "You can carry this."

"But―"

"Jack! Come keep you baby mama from lifting anything heavy!" Grace shouts before getting a better grip of the box and rushing out of Jack's old apartment.

"What?" Jack asks as he comes down the stairs, carrying two tubs full of stuff.

"Let me help you." I say, reaching for a tote.

"No." He says, holding it out of my reach, "You just carry your lampshade and watch Marvin." I look down at where the little puppy is running in-between my feet.

"Fine." I huff. Jack stacks the rest of his stuff on top of the totes and gives me the keys to lock the doors. Once we get downstairs, I turn in his keys and go to the parking garage to find his car. Marvin jumps into the open passenger-side door and I slide in after him. Jack then climbs in and we start the drive to his new house with the mover truck and his parents driving behind us. I look at the lampshade in my lap and smile at the disaster of shopping for furniture last week.

"What are you so smiley about?" Jack asks.

"Just thinking about last week. How you wanted a pool table over a couch..." I laugh.

"I told you, I was being sarcastic! I love the couch we got. It's very comfortable. And it matches Marvin's fur so we won't have to worry about shedding." Jack reasons.

"I love the couch too... Until we get a grape juice stain."

"Debbie Downer." Jack scoffs. I stick my tongue out at him. "You realize when we get there that no one's going to let you carry anything."

"Ugh, I know! Bring in paintings and pictures and books and stuff and I'll start hanging and arranging that stuff." I state.

"Will do." Jack gives me a mock salute and I roll my eyes. I rest my hand on my baby bump and think about the little baby girl. I'd just had another appointment last week and we'd had another confirmation that the baby would be a girl. Marian explained to us that the definite sex of the baby wouldn't be 100% until the birth though.

"We're here." Jack says twenty minutes later as we pull up to the house.

"Oh, how am I supposed to carry _all of this stuff? _I'm pregnant you know!" I say in mock horror. I hear him chuckle at me as I open my door and Marvin shoots out onto the lawn. The moving truck pulls up and Reginald steps out and waves at me.

"Hey!" He shouts.

"Hi." I call back and walk over to him, "What can I help you with?"

"Um, you just keep carrying that lampshade." He says and opens the big door at the back.

"Oh come on. Women run 5K races at seventeen weeks! They run those races at thirty weeks!" I say exasperatedly. Reginald laughs and pulls out the dolly as Tanya and Grace pull up. "Tanya, help me out here. I can carry a few boxes!"

"Elsa, are you trying to corrupt my mother?" Jack asks.

"No..." I trail off.

"Sorry Elsa, but I have to agree with everyone else. You're not carrying anything too heavy." Tanya states.

"C'mon," Jack says to me, "Let's go unlock our house." He dangles the keys from his fingers as we walk to the front door. He unlocks it and Marvin rushes into the house.

"Exciting." I say, raising my eyebrows.

"Yep. Now you wait in here, I'll go grab some paintings for you to start hanging up." He jokes. I sigh and swing my lampshade back and forth while walking around the house. The furniture people had delivered the furniture a couple of days ago, but I doubted I'd be allowed to try and arrange it so I sat on the couch waiting while they brought in the boxes. Grace carried in the lamp and I jumped up so I could place the shade on it.

"There." I say triumphantly, "Now can I do something?"

"You just did." Grace sing-songs and then runs out to continue unloading the truck.

"Here," Jack hands me a medium-sized box, "That's got silverware in it. You can start putting them in the drawers."

"Thank you." I say and stomp into the kitchen. I start organizing the silverware in the drawer as Grace brings in a few more boxes which she announces are plates, bowls, pans, cooking utensils, cups, a mixer, a toaster, and a blender. I manage to unpack everything and put it in the correct place.

"Hey, got everything in here?" Jack asks.

"Yes." I say stiffly.

"Hey, don't be like that."

"Be like what? I'm not being like anything." I shrug. Jack shakes his head and gives me a grin.

"We've got everything unloaded." Jack says.

"Cool."

"Oh come on... whatever. Do you want to unpack the dining room or the living room stuff first?" He asks.

"Let's do the dining room." We walk into the dining room where Reginald and Tanya are trying to hang up a picture of a family quote.

"I love that quote." I comment.

"We have one hanging up in our dining room so we got one for you guys." Tanya tells me.

"That's so sweet." I smile. They stand back to admire their handiwork and Reginald turn to the boxes sitting on the table.

"Shall we get started?" He asks.

"I couldn't ask you guys to do that. You already unloaded all of that stuff." I say.

"It's no problem at all dear." Tanya assures me, but Jack steps in.

"No, really guys. You've done so much already. We've got it." He says.

"Well," Tanya looks at Reginald, "Alright. But we'll come over tomorrow to help! No buts!"

"Besides, the truck needs returned anyway." Reggie says.

"Goodbye." Jack hugs his mom and then his dad. Grace runs into the room and he sweeps her up in a hug too. "Goodbye Gracie Bear! I'll miss you so!"

"Jack..." Grace whines and Jack releases her. We all say our goodbyes and they leave, taking the moving truck with them.

"How long was that?" I ask Jack when we're back in the dining room. I start folding up some place mats and placing them in a drawer.

"Not long. I think it took about two hours. It would've been longer if we'd had to unload the furniture and all that." Jack says.

"Thank God for the nice people at the furniture store." I say.

"Amen." Jack agrees. He goes to start unpacking the boxes in the living room while I set the table.

"So I was thinking about the names..." I start.

"So was I..." Jack says.

"Do you have a favorite?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe. I... I don't know." He says.

"I thought it would be nice to be able to share the baby's name at the party, so I didn't know if you had any thoughts."

"Well, I was thinking... I really like Rosaline." Jack seems a little embarrassed.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I ask.

"I'm not!" Jack states.

"It's fine, it's cute. You caring about your little girl." I rub my stomach, "I love Rosaline. I was thinking that name too."

"So, Rosaline?" Jack asks.

"Yeah. Rosaline." I agree.

"That seemed a little anticlimactic." Jack says.

"Just a little." I say, "Middle names. I was looking at them last night. How does Rosaline Brielle sound?"

"It sounds perfect," Jack smiles and gets down so he's talking to my stomach, "Hey baby girl. Do you like your name?"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry about the short chapter. Hope you like the baby's name. Gender Reveal party will be next chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for reading!:)<br>~Isabelle**


	21. Chapter 20: Before the Party

** In this chapter I'm going to add in some other Disney characters. They're going to be Elsa's high school/college best friends so obviously they'd come to the party. (Have you guys heard the theory about Jane being Belle's granddaughter? Well, I love it so in this story Jane is Belle's daughter. Also, every story I've read calls the prince in "Beauty and the Beast" Adam, so that's his name in this. Got it? Great!) I'm also bringing in some more Rise of the Guardians characters so... YAYYY!:) Right? All of these characters(except for Grace, who also doesn't technically belong to me, and the personalities/names of Elsa and Jack's parents) belong to Disney/Dream Works. Enjoy the chapter!:)  
>~Isabelle<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20: Before the Party<span>

**Elsa POV**

Why, hello there _handsome_

Or shall we say _gorgeous_

JOIN US AT THE GENDER REVEAL PARTY TO

CAST YOUR VOTE WITH JACK & ELSA

SATURDAY, FEBRUARY 12th AT 3:00PM

113 RILEY MEADOW DR‒NEW YORK

I look down at the invitation one final time. It's 2:30 and we're expecting guests any minute, considering Anna is dying to know the gender.

"Jack," I call, "Do you have the poppers ready?" I fix the bowl of strawberries on its little pedestal and smooth out the white tablecloth.

"Yep, they're filled and ready to pop." Jack comes into the room with a jar full of caramel-filled chocolates and places it on the dessert table with the other desserts.

"You nervous?" I ask as I massage my belly. I feel a slight flutter and smile. I'd had another check-up last week where the sonographer had once again confirmed that the baby was a girl.

"A little bit." Jack walks over to me and gets down on his knees, "Okay, so most of your family is going to be here today which will be the first time they're all together. Well, since you can hear."

I laugh as he makes a perplexed face. "Is the poster ready?" I ask him anxiously.

"Yeah, I'll bring it down once everyone finds out she's a girl." He gets up off of his knees and cups my face in his hands, as if he can sense my nervousness, "Hey, everything's going to go perfectly. You've got the food and the voting and the party favors and the food and everything in the house is unpacked. It'll be awesome."

"You said food twice." I point out.

"I thought it would make you smile."

"How do you always say the exact thing I need to hear?"

"It's a gift." He shrugs. I smile and walk into the living room which is decorated with pale pink and blue and gray streamers and balloons. I take in the chalkboard, where the guests can guess whether the baby is a boy or a girl, to the banner that poses the question, "Little Man or Little Miss?" I walk over to the voting table and straighten the jars so that they're labels, that read "Little Man" and "Little Miss," are visible head on. I then glance over to make sure that all the games Anna had insisted on were there. I take a deep breath and will myself to calm down. The party is as perfect as possible. I fix the collar of my white-polka-dotted dress and tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear to try to find something for my hands to do. _Ding dong._

"I'll get it." I call to Jack in the kitchen. I walk to the front door and open it to find Mama, Papa, and Anna. "Hey. So glad you could make it!" I hug them each.

"Are you kidding?" Anna asks, "I wouldn't miss this for the world!" I walk them into the living room and point out the chalkboard.

"So over there, you guess what the baby is. _Then, _you pick up either the mustache on a stick or the lips on a stick depending on your guess. And after that you can guess how many M&M's are in the baby bottle." I explain.

"The baby bottle was my idea." Anna states smugly, "In fact, I came up with all of the games."

"And thank God she did." Jack enters the room, "Otherwise this party would be a _drag_."

"Oh please." I say.

"You and I both know it's true Els." He smirks at me as the doorbell rings.

"I've got it. You need to sit down Elsa, you're stressing." He goes to get the door as my mom starts fussing over me.

"Elsa, you need to sit down this instant! We don't want your blood pressure getting too high and then you'll have a premature birth and―" She rushes.

"Mama, I'm fine. And too early in the pregnancy to be thinking about birth." I assure her. She takes a deep breath and looks at me.

"Maybe _I _need to sit down." She says.

"Why don't you go vote?" I push her in the direction of the voting with Anna and Papa following her.

"Hey Elsa." I hear Jack call out to me.

"Coming." I walk into the foyer to see Jack talking to two people, a man and a woman. The woman, a willowy brunette with green and blue streaks, spots me first and breaks into a huge grin.

"Elsa!" Her violet eyes light up, "It's so great to meet you!" She pulls me in for a hug and I stand paralyzed.

"Um, hi?" I say.

"Sorry," She pulls back and tries to tuck her short hair behind her ear, "I forgot that you probably don't know me. I'm Tooth."

"Tooth? Oh God, I'm so sorry." I say, but she waves her hand.

"About what? Jack? Please, we weren't even really dating. Just trying to get the press off our backs. But it's all good because now I get to date my little Bunny Boo!" She squeals.

"Bunny?" I ask, confused.

"Boo?" Jack snorts.

"Don't get ideas Frost." He addresses me, "I'm Aster Bunnymund. Bunny for short." The man says in an Australian accent. He's very tall and has a bulky build. He's got shaggy gray-blue hair and green eyes, "Don't mind the hair miss, I dye it to keep people on their toes." He must notice me eying his hair. I blush and look over at Jack who rolls his eyes and punches Bunny's shoulder.

"Don't be stupid." He says.

"I'm being me!" Bunny protests.

"Exactly." Jack retorts.

"Hey," I break in, "Why don't you two go vote for what you think the baby is. And then you can guess how many M&M's are in the baby bottle. Winner gets $10. Anna's idea."

"Oh that's so cute." Tooth sighs, "North and Noel were right behind us on the highway, Jack. They should be here any minute." Then she grabs Bunny's hand and they both walk into the living room.

"They work with you right?" I ask Jack.

"Yeah," He sits down on the bench and motions for me to join him, "Tooth is the head of advertising and Bunny is the Chief Information Officer."

"Is that higher or lower than you?" I ask.

"Well, I'm higher up than Tooth, but Bunny and I are kind of neck-and-neck." He makes a weighing motion with his hands.

"Huh," I say. The doorbell rings again and Jack and I get up, "I'll get it." I open the door to Aunt Prim, Uncle Tom, Rapunzel and Flynn.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel grabs me in a hug, "You're house is super beautiful!"

"Have you even seen that much of it?" I laugh.

"Not really." Flynn steps in, "But you know Rapunzel." They all come inside where Rapunzel spots Jack.

"Oh Jack, you're going to be a daddy! So... is it a boy or a girl?" She sidles up to him.

"Why don't you go vote for which one you think it is." Jack says and Rapunzel pouts, "And once you're done voting, guess how many M&M's are in the baby bottle. Winner gets $10." Flynn drags a complaining Rapunzel into the living room and we all share a look.

"Rapunzel." We sigh in unison.

"I can't wait to find out." Aunt Prim sighs and gives my shoulder a squeeze as she passes.

"I'm on the edge of my seat kiddo." Uncle Tom jokes and gives me a side hug before following Prim into the living room. _Knock knock knock_. Jack opens the door to my high school best friends, Belle and Adam Landrieu, and their daughter, Jane.

"Belle, Adam." I smile. Belle, then Adam hugs me while Jane gives me a toothy grin.

"Elsa," Belle says, "I have to be honest. I was really surprised when we got your invite."

"Well of course I'd invite you. Your my best friend." I say.

"No, the fact that you were pregnant. Before you were married too." Belle says.

"Oh," I bite my lip, "Well things happen. This is Jack. Jack, these are my friends, Belle and Adam, and their daughter, Jane."

Jack walks up beside me and sticks out his hand, "Hey, I'm Jack Frost. Pleasure meeting you both. Elsa has told me a lot about you." Adam shakes his hand firmly while Belle widens her eyes and mouths 'Nice catch!' I shake my head at her and she returns it with a grin.

"Do you guys want to go vote for what you think the baby is?" I ask.

"I already know." Belle answers confidently.

"Oh yeah?" I ask.

"Yep. It's a girl." She replies.

"Well why don't you go vote and find out?" I say, not giving anything away.

"I think it's a girl too! Am I right?" Jane says in a British accent. They had spent the past couple of years in England and I guess she picked up the accent.

"You, missy, will find out in a couple of hours." I say, tapping her on the nose, and she hugs my legs.

"Is that where the baby is?" She points at my baby bump.

"Yes it is." I say.

"Cool." She says. Adam picks her up and all three enter the living room.

"She's so cute." I tell Jack.

"She's adorable." Jack agrees. I'm about to ask him a question when the doorbell rings _again._

"Elsa," Jack turns to me using a game show host voice, "Which door do you choose?"

I tap my finger against my chin, pretending to think. "I'm going to go with door number one Jack." I say in a preppy, 80s-ish voice. Jack opens the door and a large man comes bounding in.

"Jack!" He cries in a thick, Russian accent and pulls Jack into a bone-crushing hug. The man has white hair and a matching white beard, and reminds me strongly of Santa Clause. A short, jolly woman enters behind him with her white hair in a severe bun. She smiles warmly at me before turning to the man who has Jack in a head-lock.

"North," She reprimands, "Put poor Jack down. I doubt he can even breathe." The man, North, sets Jack down and brushes his shoulders.

"Sorry Jack." He says, "I just get a little excited."

"I'll say." A soft voice says. I look behind the jolly lady to see a tall, red-headed woman standing beside a short, golden-haired man.

"Oh, Lily," North says, "You know me too well."

"Well, Sandy does spend an awful lot of time with you." She sets a hand on the golden-haired man's shoulder who puts his hand on top of hers. He signs something to her and she turns to me.

"Sandy says that it's wonderful to finally meet you. He apologizes that he can't talk to you traditionally. He's mute, but he and I both give you our congratulations." She smiles.

"Thank you. Very much." I say.

"Right. Well everyone, as you can tell, this is Elsa. Elsa, this is the founder of Guardians Incorporated, North Whetlin, and his wife, Noel." Jack introduces. They both step forward and give me a hug.

"I'm very excited to meet you dear. I've heard a lot about you." Noel says.

"You have?" I ask.

"Yeah, Jack couldn't shut up about you." North laughs loudly. Jack turns slightly red and rubs the back of his neck.

"And I bring North his lunch, which is how I heard." Noel says.

"It's nice to meet you guys too. I'm so happy you guys could come." I say sincerely.

"And this is the President, Samson 'Sandy' Morison, and his girlfriend, Lily Green." Sandy extends his hand and I shake it, giving him a small smile. Lily then steps forward and shakes my hand.

"Sandy and I both are very excited to be here when you and Jack share the news." She tells me.

"Jack and I are very honored that you came. If you want, you can go into the living room and vote. We're expecting a few more people, but the party will start soon." I say. Lily smiles and she and Sandy walk hand-in-hand to the living room with Noel and North.

"Well?" Jack asks.

"Well what?"

"What do you think?"

"Of who?"

"Of them. North, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth... Do you like them?"

"Jack," I put a hand on his arm, "They all seem lovely. And I'll get to know them better during the party."

"Sweet. I mean, okay. I mean―" _Ding dong._

I look at him. "Saved by the bell." I say and answer the door. Astrid, Hiccup, and Merida stand on the other side of the door.

"Hey!" I greet and step aside to allow them in.

"Hi." Astrid and Merida both hug me. Hiccup takes my hand and twirls me in a circle, "Don't you look lovely." He comments.

"I look pregnant." I laugh.

"And you're practically glowing." Astrid smiles.

"Hey guys." Jack says.

"Sup Jackson." Hiccup says while clapping Jack on the shoulder.

"Go join the party. In the other room." Jack sticks his thumb over his shoulder towards the living room, and they go into the other room.

"Easiest greeting by far." Jack jokes. I laugh and nod in agreement, "Who else is coming?"

"Well, you met Belle and Adam. They're high school sweethearts. Got married right out of high school. Then they had Jane. Belle has been my absolute best friend since second grade, and Adam had lived next door to me all my life. They started dating eighth grade year and have been together ever since." I say.

"Wow."

"Yeah. So anyway, I also invited my friends Tiana, Mulan, and Wendy. But Tiana can't come, so we just have Mulan and Wendy and the people they're bringing." I say.

"Do you know who they're bringing?" Jack asks.

"Well, Mulan met some guy at college, and then they got married. I met him a couple of times before the wedding; he's fairly nice. And then Wendy is bringing this boy, Peter, who was in our grade. This is really a cute story." I tell Jack, "So, Peter and Wendy had always had a really rocky relationship. She was serious, he was childish. He teased her a lot, but she had a huge crush on him. Anyway, on graduation day we were all with our families and taking pictures and generally gushing about leaving high school. Then Peter came up, grabbed Wendy, dipped her, and kissed her right in front of everyone. It was so cute, we got the whole thing on tape. I'll have to show it to you sometime."

"That's some story." Jack says.

"But it's cute." I argue. _Ding dong. _I get up and answer the door to Wendy and Peter. "Speak of the devil." I grin.

"You were talking about us?" Wendy asks. Peter smirks as he and Wendy step inside.

"When aren't people talking about us Darling?" He asks.

"Cute little pet name you got going there." Jack comments as he walks up beside me.

"Actually, it's my last name." Wendy explains.

"Oh... Cool." Jack says awkwardly.

"You must be Jack." Wendy smiles and holds her hand out, "I'm Wendy and this is Peter."

"Hey," Peter gives Jack a salute, "It's nice to meet the man who managed to get Elsa to―" Wendy hits him upside the head to keep him from finishing the sentence and I glare at him.

"Why don't you guys go into the living room? We'll catch up later." I suggest and Wendy nods and drags Peter to the other room.

"Peter is..." Jack trails off.

"Straight-forward." I supply and he nods, grinning. _Knock knock knock. _Jack opens the door and Mulan rushes in.

"Elsa!" She cries, "It's been forever! Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen? How long has this been going on? You know what, never mind. I'll find out, I'll talk to you later, I―" She says quickly.

"Need to calm down." Shang, her husband, finishes, stepping inside and putting his hands on her shoulders. She looks back at him and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry." She says.

"It's alright. You know I love you." I hold my arms out and we hug, "It's so good to see you." I turn to Shang and smile at him, "You too."

"We're happy to be here. I'm super excited. I can't believe you got pregnant. Then again, I couldn't believe it when Belle got pregnant either. I always thought it would be Aurora who would first get knocked up. Is she coming?" Mulan says.

"She's over in L.A." I state.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Well," I start, "We should go into the living room. Everyone's here, so we can get this party started!"

* * *

><p><strong> I meant to have this as the gender reveal party, but I wanted to introduce all of these different characters and get a look on Elsa and Jack's separate backgrounds. And I ended up writing seven pages just with introductions so next chapter WILL BE THE PARTY! I SWEAR! Anyways, hoped you liked it. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading! I love you all for reading my story, thank you thank you thank you!:):)<br>~Isabelle**


	22. Chapter 21: Gender Reveal Party!

**Hello everybody! Please enjoy the chapter! And then review about how much you enjoyed the chapter!:) Thanks!  
>~Isabelle<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21: Gender Reveal Party!<span>

**Elsa POV**

"Hey everyone," Jack says as we enter the living room with Mulan and Shang, "Elsa and I are glad that you all could make it. If you haven't done it yet, the voting is over there," He points at the chalkboard leaning against the wall, "Otherwise―"

"It's time to start games!" Anna shouts.

"Why don't we let people talk to each other for a little bit." I tell her and she nods in understanding.

"Right." She takes a step back and sees Wendy, "Wendy!" She runs over to her and they start a conversation. I walk over to Belle who is watching Adam play a game with Jane.

"So Elsa," She grins deviously at me, "When did you and Jack meet?"

"Um, that depends." I say.

"How so?"

"Do you want the tabloids version or the real version?"

"Uh, real obviously." She gives me a confused look.

"We met at Rapunzel's wedding. About five months ago." I watch her carefully as she works out what I said.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Oh my God, Elsa! I did _not _expect that from you!"

"Didn't expect what from her?" Mulan asks as she plops down on the other side of me. Belle leans across me to whisper in her ear and her face becomes a mask of shock.

"I didn't mean to! It just happened... And then _this _happened." I place a hand on my stomach while waving my hand to encompass the house.

"I'll say. At least it was someone hot." Mulan leans back and I hit her shoulder.

"Oh God, Elsa, I'm so sorry." Belle puts an arm around my shoulder.

"It's fine. Everything is fine. I mean, I am getting something good out of it." I say.

"Jane was really excited when she found out you were having a baby. We're actually thinking of moving into the house down the street, so they can play all the time." Belle says.

"The tan one with the blue shingles?" I ask.

"Adam will do work on it. But we like the neighborhood and the inside. It's a great space. Plus the library isn't too far away. I'm thinking of applying for head librarian there of the Children's Section. There's an opening and Jane and Adam both really want me to take it." She explains.

"I think you should take it. I mean, you don't just want to be a house-wife. I know Adam makes enough money for the both of you. Hell, he makes enough money to support a family of seven for the rest of your life. But you want to be happy too. And I think you'd be great at it." I tell her.

"Yeah," Mulan agrees, "You have to be happy if you want your marriage to work. Shang and I work at the same place, and our boss sent us on a... uh... mission, I guess. Anyway, he got really mad at me and we had this huge fight and just, ugh. But afterwards we made up and now our relationship is fairly strong. I mean, obviously we have little fights every now and then, but nothing like that first one."

"We have fights too." Belle argues, "Remember how, in Junior year, we got in that fight and broke up for five months. Worst five months of my life."

"You poor baby." Mulan replies in a monotone voice. Belle hits her arm with a stern face and we all start laughing. I scan the room for Jack and see him talking to Shang and Bunny. He catches my eye and winks, and I smile at him. Wendy then walks over and sits on the floor, facing the couch.

"I'd forgotten how excitable Anna was, it's like talking to a puppy." She giggles just as Marvin runs in and jumps on her lap, "Oh hey, a puppy."

"When did you get a dog?" Mulan asks.

"Jack got him for me for my birthday." I answer.

"Is his name Marvin?" Belle laughs.

"Actually, yes." I stiffly reply. Wendy, Belle, and Mulan all laugh.

"Hey Mulan, you can't judge. You're dog's name is Little Brother!" Wendy points out.

"Yours is Nana!" Mulan says.

"She was my parent's. They got her when Mother was pregnant with me." Wendy states.

"Oh." Mulan sits back and crosses her arms, and we all start laughing again.

"Okay, so I have some exciting news." Wendy starts, "Do you guys want to hear it?"

"Obviously! You already said it, now we're dying to know!" Belle says.

"Peter proposed!" She exclaims, showing us the ring on her finger. We all start gushing and congratulating her.

"Wait wait wait," Mulan says, "We were just talking about fights, except for Elsa because she's just pregnant with Jack's baby―"

"Hey!" I cut in, but she plows on.

"So, what's the biggest fight you and Peter have had?" She finishes.

Wendy bites her lip in thought. "Um, well do you guys remember Tiger Lily? She was a year below us. Anyway, our sophomore year in college, Peter and I are in a coffee shop. We're going over homework and just talking when all of a sudden she runs up and kisses him! I was like, are you kidding me? And he was just like, 'Oh that's just how she is.' And I told him, 'No Peter, she thinks you like her. You need to stop this.' And it was just bad. I didn't talk to him for two weeks. But then he showed up outside my dorm with a boombox, like in those 80s movies. It was so sweet." Wendy was smiling uncontrollably at the end of her little tale.

"Well you can be certain Wendy, if he ever hurts you; I'll hurt him. Badly." Mulan assures her.

"Thanks." Wendy laughs.

"Oh this is so exciting! You should totally let me plan your wedding!" I say.

"Time for games!" Anna shouts from over where she was talking with Grace and Tooth.

"This conversation is _not _over." I say, standing up and going over to the game table. I address everyone, "Okay, does anyone need a seat?" Everyone finds a seat and sits down while Jack and I pass out the game cards.

"So, for the first game, that Anna picked out, is called," Jack squints at the paper he has in his hand, "'Baby Bingo.' Oh God." I laugh and glance down at the paper in my hand.

"Okay, so fill in the blanks with baby stuff. Then I'll read off the list I have here in my hand and if you have it you can cross it off." I say and wait while everyone goes to work writing. Jack pulls out a seat for me and pushes me into it as I give him a look. He shrugs and leans against the table. Once everyone is done I start reading down the list, "First thing, diapers." Basically everyone marks off a square on their paper. "Onesies, baby strollers, baby shoes."

I continue going down the list with slight pauses in-between until Grace shouts, "Bingo, wait Baby Bingo! Or, something!" Everybody laughs as Jack goes over to check her card and ascertains that she has Bingo.

"Okay Anna, what's the prize?" I ask. She runs into the kitchen and comes back with a baby food jar full of M&M's which she hands to Grace.

"There you go!" Anna says happily. We play a few more games, including the 'Baby Name Race,' Name That Nursery Rhyme,' and the 'Blindfolded Diaper Changing' which was won by Adam. (Belle got quite the kick out of that.) Everyone was having a great time playing the games and getting to know each other.

"Ready?" I ask Jack as I pull him off to the side.

"As I'll ever be." He says. He goes to get the party poppers and I smooth the skirt of my dress. He comes back in with the tray and Anna squeals.

"Yes! Ooh, I'm so excited!" She puts the lip mask in front of her own lips to show the team she's on. She grabs the tray and hands out the poppers very quickly. "Tell me when." She sits on the chair with her legs bouncing uncontrollably. I laugh at her and clasp my hands together.

"Okay, one... two... three!" Everybody pulls the string and pink confetti flies everywhere.

"I knew it!" Belle shouts just as Anna screams, "Yes!" My mom and dad come over to hug me while Jack's mom hugs him and his dad claps him on the shoulder. Grace and Anna are doing a happy dance with one another, and everyone else is laughing and talking.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" Wendy asks.

"Yep." Jack says coming over to stand beside me.

"It's Rosaline." I say.

"Rosaline Brielle..." He looks over at me.

"Frost." I finish. He smiles at me and I smile back.

The party pretty much dies off from there. Everyone comes around to us again, sharing stories and congratulations. Jack and I make plans with Belle and Adam, and Mulan, Wendy, Belle, and I all agree to meet and discuss plans for Wendy's wedding. Astrid reminds me of her bridal shower next Saturday, and Tooth all but shoves her phone number at me. Finally, after Mama, Papa, and Anna leave, Jack and I start to clean up.

"That went well." Jack says before starting up the vacuum cleaner. I pile the remainder of the food in my arms and bring it into the kitchen.

"Yeah, everyone's really excited. I guarantee you that Anna is out buying the entire girl section of Babies 'R Us." I shout over the noise. I hear Jack laugh and smile to myself. I continue putting the food in the refrigerator as Jack walks in with the trash can. He sets it down and comes up behind me, putting his arms around my waist.

"You know," He says as he places his chin on my shoulder, "I have to say that I think we're getting pretty good at this couple thing."

"Yeah, did your friends know we weren't really together? Because mine didn't. Although I told them we weren't together before Rosaline... was conceived..." I start, "But I don't know if they think we're together now."

"Well, they all know we _weren't _together before Rosaline. But I don't know what they think now." Jack says. I turn around in his arms and lean my head on his chest.

"Ugh, everything is so complicated!" I groan. I feel him chuckle as he tightens his arms around me.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be." He says.

I look up at him. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, um... What I mean is―" The doorbell rings, cutting him off and making me realize the position we're in. My eyes widen and we both awkwardly try to untangle ourselves.

"I'll, um, get it." I say, tucking my hair behind my ear and walking to the front door. I open it and see a middle-aged woman with a pan of brownies in her hands. "Um, hello."

"Hi." She smiles at me warmly, "I'm Savannah Thatch. My family and I live right next door. We just got back from our cross-country trip yesterday and I wanted to stop by and welcome you to the neighborhood." She thrusts the brownies at me and I take them, surprised.

"Oh, thank you. How sweet. Jack," I call, "Come here." I turn back to Savannah, "I'm Elsa Arendelle. It's so kind of everyone to come say hi. Everyone in this neighborhood just seems so nice and friendly." Jack walks into the foyer with a confused look on his face.

"Hey." He says, "I'm Jack Frost."

Savannah sticks out her hand to Jack. "I'm Savannah Thatch. I live next door with my family. We all would have come over, but the kids are just so tired from the trip."

"Don't they have school?" I ask.

"They're home schooled. I've got seven so it's a handful, but it's worth every minute. They're angels." She says.

"Wonderful." I smile. She then seems to notice my stomach.

"Oh my," She says, "This is your first? How far along are you?"

"Twenty weeks." I say.

"Aw, is it a boy or a girl?" She asks.

"Girl. Her name's Rosaline." Jack says. She continues smiling for a few more moments before she seems to think.

"You said you're last name was Arendelle." She says to me then turns to Jack, "And yours is Frost? You're not... together?"

"Well, we've been in a very serious relationship for the past... what is it Jack? Almost a year now?" I ask. He nods and puts his arms around me.

"Yep, one wonderful, amazing year." He says. Savannah smiles tightly before nodding.

"Well, I suppose that's not too bad." She says, "We will have to have dinner sometime. I'll come over again to discuss the details later." She waves and walks over to her house. I close the door and lay my head against it.

"God, now our neighbors are judging us." I moan.

"Hey," He kisses my neck, "They're not all judging us. So far it's just Savannah. Maybe the rest of her family won't be so judgmental." He starts to pull away, but I hold on to him.

"Do that again." I sigh.

"Do what?" He asks with his hands loosely on my hips.

"Kiss me." And he does.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's some Jelsa. Does anyone else want them to admit their feelings for each other? Well, you're going to have to wait. I hope you enjoyed the party. Wendy's engagement, Astrid's coming bridal shower, Belle... Just Belle. She's so cute. I kind of made Belle like me because I am Belle... You guys honestly have no idea. Anyways... hope you enjoyed the chapter... Pretty pretty pretty please review!:):) Thanks loves!:)<br>~Isabelle**


	23. Chapter 22: Sex Just Sex

** Okay, this chapter does NOT have smut, but it is sexual... Very sexual. Just a warning for people who don't want to read it, but it's really not that bad. I've read worse. But yeah... things are going to get steamy. And then there will be some cute fluffy moments. And then a huge revelation at the end! I'm super excited for it! Want to know what it is? Well then read the chapter! Oh, and there is also some language in this chapter so beware... Other than that, enjoy! Please review! And follow and favorite! I appreciate it!  
>~Isabelle<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22: Sex... Just Sex<span>

**Jack POV**

"Jack..." There's a soft sigh in my ear. I feel a light shift in the mattress next to me, and I manage to crack open my eyes. Elsa's face is inches from mine, with her eyes closed. I move my hand from where it rests on the small of her back and move it up to her shoulder.

I rub it in a circular motion. "Yes Elsa?" I ask. Her nose crinkles and she slowly opens her eyes. She yawns and snuggles up against my chest.

"We had sex, didn't we?" She says.

"Yep." I murmur, resting my chin on top of her head.

"Does that bug you?" I feel her lips move against my shoulder as she talks.

"Not nearly as much as it should." I answer.

"What does that mean?" She asks.

"I'm not really sure. It's just," I'm at a loss for words, "That _this _feels so right. I can't imagine doing _this _with anyone else. When I'm around you, I don't want to be with anyone else." Elsa raises herself up on her elbow and grabs my chin with her unoccupied hand.

"_What do you mean?_" She insists.

"It means―" I roll over on top of her and stare into her eyes, "That I'm glad this happened. That I'm glad I get to spend time with you. That I'm glad we're having a child." I lean down and kiss her slowly. Her hands slide up my arms, my shoulders, and up into my hair. Her fingers tangle in my hair as I part her lips with my mouth.

"Wait." She breathes. I pull back so that our foreheads are just touching and look at her. "I‒ I need to take a shower."

"Okay." I say, and release her from my arms. She rolls over to the side of the bed and grabs her robe before standing up. She walks to the bathroom, but stops in the doorway.

She looks over her shoulder at me. "Aren't you going to join me?" She asks with a devious grin. She walks in, and I get up to follow her. I wrap my arms around her waist and she turns around.

"You seemed a little straight-forward there." I say.

"Pregnancy hormones." She mutters, dragging her mouth down to mine. With the shower going and us making out, the room is starting to get steamy... And that's when the door rings.

"Fuck." I groan against her mouth and she giggles.

"You get dressed, I'll answer it." Elsa says as she tightens the belt on her robe. She leaves the bathroom and I turn off the shower so that we don't waste water. I walk back into the bedroom, and go to the dresser to pull out some boxers and a pair of pants. I grip both sides of the dresser and stare into the mirror above it. What the hell am I thinking? I can't say those things! I'll just make Elsa even more confused and I've already messed up her life enough... But she just looked so desperate. Like she needed me to say those things. I shake my head.

_Snap out of it! _I pull on the clothes, grabbing a shirt from the closet, and walk down the stairs to the door.

"―Think that would be okay. I'll have to talk to Jack―" I hear Elsa say as I come up behind her.

"Who is right here." I say. She turns around and gives me a small smile.

"Hey, Lena was just inviting us to have dinner with her family Wednesday night." Elsa tells me. I look back at Lena, our neighbors across the street, and she smiles at me.

"I don't see why not. I don't have anything planned." I say.

"Great," Lena beams, "And I'll see you tomorrow for tea." She smiles at Elsa and then waves at us before walking away. Elsa closes the door and turns back to me.

"I believe we were... interrupted?" Elsa locks her fingers behind my neck and smirks at me.

"Let's lock the door before someone else decides to drop by." I nuzzle her neck. She gasps and I hear her fumbling for the lock behind her to lock it.

"I really do need to take a shower." She moans as I trail kisses along her neck.

"That can be arranged." I pick her up bridal style and carry her, laughing, up the stairs and into the master bathroom. "This is good for the baby, right?"

"Super good." Elsa sighs as we start up the shower again. I lift her up on the bathroom counter while we wait for the water to warm. I rub my hands up and down the inside of her thighs while I kiss her, effectively causing her to moan and grab at my shoulders. I rip my mouth away from hers.

"I don't want to hurt you, or the baby." I say.

"Well you weren't so worried last night." Elsa says, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Elsa..."

"Jack, this is what I want. You got me knocked up, you deal with the consequences." She hops down from the counter and lets her robe fall off, "And I don't think the consequences are too bad for you right now." I start taking off my shirt as she pulls off my pants and leads me into the shower.

* * *

><p>"Mmm." I say two hours later as Elsa and I lie in bed. I rub her back as she lays on my chest, tracing patterns.<p>

"Oh yeah?" She smirks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know; what's 'mmm' supposed to mean?" She leans her forearms on my chest so that she's in my face.

"It means," I kiss right under her jaw, "That you, are delicious."

"Delicious?" She laughs.

"Hell yeah." I murmur. She toys with a thread on the end of the comforter that's covering us.

"We should come up with pet names for each other." She says.

"Where did that come from?"

"We're supposed to be a couple. That and I'm bored."

"Okay," I smile, "How about... Love? Babe? Darling? Sexy? Beautiful? Baby Doll?"

"Baby Doll?"

"I'm not done love," I watch as she purses her lips to keep herself from smiling, "Gorgeous? Kitten? Peppermint?"

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm not done! Sunshine? My Queen?"

"My Queen? Where did that come from?" Elsa giggles.

"You have that regal air to you. Don't doubt me." I sniff.

"You," She taps me on the nose, "Can call me whatever you want... as long as it's not embarrassing."

"Nothing embarrassing? Where's the fun?"

"Nothing embarrassing in _public._"

"That I can deal with."

"My turn." She bites her lip, "Hmm, captain. Casanova. Handsome. Romeo. " Then she gets a mischievous look in her eye, "Want something kinky?"

"I live for kinky babe."

"Daddy?" She pouts, tilting her head to the side.

"I get the feeling we're not coming up with nicknames anymore." I say sitting up.

"Only if you want to." She leans forward so that our noses our touching and our breaths are mingling.

"Is that even a question?" I capture her lips in mine just as my phone rings, "Oh God." I groan and grab my phone off of the bedside table.

"This seems to be a reoccurring situation." Elsa giggles.

I answer my phone, "Hello?"

"Jack, my man!" Hiccup says.

"Hiccup, hey. Listen, can I call you back? I'm in the middle of something." Literally, considering Elsa was straddling me.

"Just a quick thing. Astrid wanted to know if you and Elsa wanted to do something for lunch tomorrow."

"I have work―"

"As do I and Astrid; I assume Elsa isn't working?"

"She's been working from home. But Elsa also has some tea thing tomorrow―"

"Tea time is at three. I'm sure I can do whatever you're talking about." Elsa interrupts.

"Lunch with Astrid and Hiccup tomorrow?" I ask her. She nods, "Yeah, we can make it."

"Great, why don't we meet at McAlister's?" Hiccup suggests. I raise my eyebrows at Elsa and she nods again.

"Sounds good. 11:30?" I ask.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Hiccup hangs up the phone and I place mine back on the table.

"My, aren't we popular?" Elsa jokes.

"Yeah, it's like people intervene when they know we're about to have sex."

"They want to prevent another Rosaline."

"You're pregnant already. Can that happen?"

"It was a joke Jack."

"Oh."

"God, you're an idiot."

"But you love me."

"Where did you get that idea?" She asks. I roll her over so that I'm on top.

"Remember this morning?" I whisper.

"Yeah." Her hand comes up to lightly trace my lips.

"I never finished my thought."

"What thought?"

"About why us having sex didn't bug me." I answer.

"Well it doesn't exactly bug me either." She replies.

"And why is that?" I stare into her eyes.

"Um, it's‒ it's because... Because I―" I cut her off by kissing her.

"It doesn't bug me because I'm falling in love with you." I say, barely audible, on her lips.

"Good," I feel her body relax underneath mine, "Because I am too."

* * *

><p><strong>So... OH MY GOODNESS! SO MUCH JELSA! I love how I write these author's notes like I didn't realize this stuff was happening... I'm a strange author... Anyways, I hope you liked their little confession.. And their not-so-little sex moment(s) (BTW, I added in Lena just because. It's not a significant part of the story.) I think the next update will take place a "couple months later." Or not. I kinda wanted to do a Valentine's Day chapter because it's "tomorrow" in the story. Review and tell me what you think. Also, I've seen a lot of authors do this so I decided I'm going to start writing songs I'm listening tothinking of when I write a chapter... So:**

**Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings(I don't know why, it just popped up)**

**Oops, I Did It Again by Britney Spears(I think we all know why)**

**Happily Ever After by He Is We(Because Elsa is totally freaked out and confused about her life and wants to know what's going to happen in the future)**

**Damned if I Do Ya, (Damned if I Don't) by All Time Low(Again, I think we all know why)**

**...I think that's it... You guys should look the songs up if you don't know them... They're good. Please review! Thanks loves!:):):)  
>~Isabelle<strong>


	24. Chapter 23: I Can't Do This

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I needed to let you guys know what was going on in the chapter after this one so... yeah! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter<span> 23: I Can't Do This<span>

**Jack POV**

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. _It repeats over and over in my head. Like a mantra as I drive down the interstate._  
><em>

_I can't do this. _I don't know what came over me. Elsa had just fallen asleep when all of a sudden I couldn't breath. I'd climbed out of bed and went downstairs, out onto the porch. My heart had sped up and my breathing had turned shallow. I'd felt like the walls were closing in on me and nothing could stop it. I couldn't calm down, couldn't think. All I'd known was that I needed to get out of there. I don't know where and I don't know for how long. I'd gone back upstairs to pack a bag before coming back down to drive away. Away from everything.

It had just hit me. Like, _hit me_ hit me. I was having a baby. I'd known that I was going to be a father, but I hadn't seemed to realize that I would be in charge of a baby. I mean, there's a difference. What's a father? Some guy who knocked up your mom. What's a dad? Someone who is there for you, loves you, hugs you, checks for monsters under you're bed, helps you with your homework, dances with you... I can't be a dad. But I don't want to be a dead-beat father. But this is what's best. For me, for Elsa... For Rosaline.

It would just be better if I left before she was even born. I wouldn't see her. Hold her in my arms. I wouldn't get attached and she wouldn't get attached to me. I'd never be able to let her down.

I console myself with the fact that Elsa doesn't need me. We just said we loved each other in the heat of the moment. Kind of like trying to make up for having sex before we were married. And we had sex... a lot. She can raise a baby by herself.

When Rapunzel finds out, she's going to kill me. And Astrid, Merida, Anna, probably Hiccup too. Good thing I didn't bring my phone. But if Rapunzel ever finds me, I'm dead.

But God, Elsa will be crushed. No, no she won't. But she might be. She's counting on me. No, she's strong. She doesn't need me... But what if she does? No. Don't think like that Jack.

I drive past a sign telling me I've passed over the Pennsylvania border. I sigh, thinking about the time we took a family vacation to the Hershey Factory. Taylor was still alive then, before she was diagnosed with leukemia but after I'd had my heart transplant. We'd both just turned eight and Mom had been pregnant with Grace for five months. During the tour, Taylor and I had snuck off, in the out-of-bounds area. We were found fifteen minutes later with our hands stuck in the chocolate bowl.

* * *

><p>Taylor and I were the best of friends, being twins and all we were always together. We were eight, two weeks away from turning nine, when she was diagnosed with leukemia. I'd never left her side during all of those visits. Every appointment, every treatment I was right beside her, holding her hand and crying with her. I tried to will my hope and strength to her by holding her hand but it wasn't enough. It never would have been enough. I know now that she never had a chance. She died forty-three days before our thirteenth birthday. My birthday's never been the same since.<p>

* * *

><p>Grace had been too young to remember Taylor before she was sick, but I remember how much Taylor adored Grace. She played with her all the time. But Grace only has pictures. I wonder what Taylor would think about me getting Elsa pregnant. I think she would be happy to be an aunt, but she wouldn't be happy about me leaving Elsa like this. I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts of my dead sister.<p>

Instead, my mom's face appears. And I know she would be ashamed of me for doing this. God, everyone will be so ashamed. But I need this.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this._

* * *

><p><strong>Again, super sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to put this in so you guys know what's happening next chapter. Jack's not gonna be in here for awhile... SORRY! DRAMA! I know, I'm a bitch...: Anyways, music list for this chapter:**

**Mockingbird by Rob Thomas**

**Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye**

**Creep by Radiohead**

**Goodbye by Avril Lavigne**

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy**

**What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts**

**Look up these songs if you don't know them; THEY'RE AMAZING!:) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it's short: forgive me! But I won't be at my mom's this weekend so I won't be able to update for awhile. Please review! Please favorite! Please follow! But please please please review! I really like reading everyone's advice and the things they liked because then I can continue to write more like that. And please, feel free to yell at me for sending Jack away!;) Thanks loves!:)  
>~Isabelle<strong>

**P.S. I watched Dirty Dancing for the first time ever last night and it was AMAZING! Does anyone else absolutely love it?:) I love the dancing and the choreography and it's great. **

**"I carried a watermelon... I carried a watermelon?!"**

**If you've never seen it, put it on your "Movies To Watch Before I Die" list. It's great!:)**


	25. Chapter 24: Oh Shit

Chapter 24: Oh, shit

**Elsa POV**

**4 Months Later**

I sit in the finished nursery, rocking back and forth on the baby chair Mama had given me at the baby shower.

"Don't worry Rosaline," I murmur, rubbing my swollen belly, "Daddy will be here before you're born. I'm sure of it. He wouldn't do that... He- he's not that kind of person." But I was beginning to doubt my words. Jack had left four months ago and no one had seen or heard from him since. His credit cards weren't being used and he'd only taken three or four outfits at the most. No one knew why he left. I'd woken up in the morning and he was gone. I thought maybe he'd gone to the store, but three hours later and still nothing. So I'd called him. And heard his phone from the kitchen. Then I called his mom, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Tooth, North, and Sandy. Nothing. Now our baby was due in two weeks and he was still nowhere to be found.

I'd decorated the nursery, pale pink and white striped walls with hardwood flooring and plush white rugs. At the baby shower, which was a "surprise" thrown by Anna and Mama, I'd gotten all sorts of presents. Even more extravagant than was necessary because Jack had "left" me. A crib, the rocking chair, a changing station, a baby swing, baby blankets, bibs, cute little girl outfits, and all sorts of baby toys. Her room was adorable and I was ecstatic for her arrival, but I was sad that Jack wasn't there. He didn't get to feel her kick or talk to her to let her know he was her daddy. He didn't come to the childbirth classes with me or help me choose stuff to get ready for arrival. And I was starting to worry that he wouldn't be there when she was born.

"If he's not here when you're born," I tell Rosaline, "Then he will not be allowed near you. I swear it. He doesn't get to act like a dad when he ran off during half of my pregnancy and you're birth. If he even comes back... Which he will! Because he loves you. He really does love you, Rosie. I promise. I can tell. But of course, he lied about a lot of things." Like being there for me, like dealing with the consequences, like always being there for Rosaline. Like when he said he was falling in love with me.

"Yeah," I turn around to see Anna standing in the doorway, "He's a lying bastard."

"Anna! Don't use that language! She can hear you!" I put a protective hand around my stomach. Anna laughs and comes to sit down in front of me.

"Oh please, she can't understand us."

"It's not a matter of understanding! I read that in the first year of your life, how much you're talked to matters. The more you talk to them, the bigger their vocabulary is. I'm planning on talking to Rosaline in French and Norwegian also. To better expand her vocabulary." I say.

"Oh God, poor Rosaline." Anna says in mock horror.

"Please Anna, learning more than one language early on in life is very helpful." I argue.

"Whatever you say Elsa." Anna sing-songs.

"I hate you." I laugh.

Anna giggles and wiggles her eyebrows at me, "No, you don't. You _loooove _me!" We both start laughing until it slowly dies off. I look out the window and Anna puts a hand on my knee.

"Elsa, I know Jack running off has been hard on you, but―"

"But what Anna? What? Please, tell me what because I have no fucking clue. I don't know why he left, I don't know what I did―"

"Why do you think this is your fault? It's not your fault Elsa!"

"But it is!"

"How? How in the hell is this your fault? Because you wanted one free night. This was one mistake that you both made. But nothing you've done could've possibly be explained for Jack running away." Anna says fiercely. I feel the tears sliding down my face as I stare at my sister.

"He told me he loved me Anna. He told me he loved me, and then he left. He left me with a baby and a house and a feeling that something I did set him off." Anna looks as if I slapped her in the face, "I mean, what do you see when you look at me? Four months ago, you would've seen a girl who was pregnant but she was happy and hopeful because she thought she wasn't going to have to raise a kid on her own. But now? Now, in this moment, you see a pathetic, broken slut, who's crying over some guy who probably never really cared and just acted like he did to get sympathy points with women in L.A."

"Elsa!"

"Is that not what you see? Because that's what I see when I look in a mirror. And that's how I feel. Every. Day. Every fucking day." I sob.

"You're not a slut. You're not broken. And you are most definitely _not _pathetic. I still look up to you Elsa. Nothing in the world could ever change that. I just hope you feel the same way about me when Jack comes back and cut off his balls."

I laugh through my tears and smile sadly, "You really don't get it, do you Anna? He's not coming back. He doesn't care. He never did. All of those speeches about not being some 'douche-bag father who's never there for their kid,' and guess what? He is. That's exactly what he is. He didn't even stick around to see her be born. Hell, he didn't even stick around to decorate the nursery! To show all his friends the sonograms or the baby pictures. Nothing. He never cared. He's one hell of an actor huh?" I laugh bitterly.

"Oh Elsa." Anna hugs me and I hold on tight, crying into her shoulder.

"Sorry," I say after a while, "Hormones."

"No, you're way past that stage. This is something different." Anna stands up and brushes off her knees, "I'm gonna go get us something to eat, what do you want?"

"I don't care." I say, and go back to staring out the window.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" I shoot up in bed, feeling the wetness between my thighs and the slight lower back pain. I fumble for my phone in the dark and dial 1 on Speed Dial.<p>

_Hey, this is Anna! If you get this message I'm either not able to get to my phone and/or avoiding you! Leave a message and if I feel like it, I'll get back to you! BTW, if this is Hans, you can go f__― beep! _

"Oh God, Anna! My water broke and I think I'm having contractions. They just started so I don't know how far apart they are. But God, Anna I'm freaking out. I know it's like one in the morning but answer the fricking phone! Oh, I'm calling Mama and Papa." I hang up and press 2, "Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up!" I chant.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answers.

"Oh thank God, Mama?" I say.

"Elsa? Elsa what's the matter?" She asks, suddenly alert.

"I think I'm in labor."

"What? Oh my God! John! Elsa's in labor!," She shouts away from the phone, "What time did the contractions start? How far apart are they? Has your water broken?"

"Mama, calm down. I just woke up. I tried to call Anna, but she didn't pick up. So I need you to focus and come get me please."

"But that'll be nearly an hour!" She shouts.

"I can't drive." I reply.

"Right, we're on our way now. Just be ready and do NOT have that baby!" She hangs up the phone. I walk slowly over to my pre-packed suitcase, breathing deeply, and begin the slow task of dragging it down the stairs. I finally manage to get on the ground floor and sit on the bench, leaning my head back against the wall. I pull out my phone again to call Rapunzel.

"Ugh, hello?" Rapunzel asks sleepily.

"I'm in labor." I say. A contraction hits and I gasp. I start doing the breathing exercise that I learned in the childbirth class (which Rapunzel attended with me.) I look at the time and see that the contraction was twenty-one minutes from the first one.

"What?" She shrieks.

I hear a muffled, "Babe, what's wrong?" from the phone which Rapunzel responds to with an "Elsa's in labor!" I hear thumps and rustles from the other side of the phone.

"Okay, we're on our way."

"You're gonna have to wait awhile. I'm not even there yet." I say.

"I don't care! I'll make sure you're rooms ready! How far apart are the contractions?" Rapunzel asks.

"This first one was twenty-one minutes." I say.

"Okay, do you need to keep me on the phone?"

"I'll be fine. I need to call a few more people, but I'll call you when I need you."

"Okay, everything is going to be fine Elsa. I promise." I hang up the phone and steady my breathing. This is really happening. And Jack's not here with me to help. I shake my head and pull up Astrid's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey so you know how you're wedding is in, like, a month because you pushed it back because of... reasons?" I say.

"Jack's back?" She asks.

"No. I was calling to tell you that you might have another guest." I reply.

"What do you mean?" Astrid questions.

"I'm in labor." I moan.

"What? Are you kidding?"  
>"Yes, I called you at one-thirty in the morning to prank call you. Of course, I'm not kidding!"<p>

"Oh my God, we'll be there as soon as we can. I'll call Merida and we'll pick her up on our way over."

"You guys don't have to do that." I say shakily.

"Jack's not here. You're going to need all the support you can get. And it would be weird for the godmother not to be their at their own goddaughter's birth!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works." I say.

"Whatever. We'll be there. Hang tight." I hear the dial tone and pull back.

I go to my music and click on the birthing playlist that Anna and I had made a few weeks ago. I scroll through the songs: Shake it Out by Florence + the Machines, I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas, Let's Get It Started by The Black Eyed Peas, All I Need Is Everything from the _Victorious_ cast(Anna's obsessed,) Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha, Baby by Justin Bieber (Anna's idea of a joke,) Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing, Boom Clap by Charlie XCX, I'll Be There For You from Friends. I stop when I get to a song by Avril Lavigne. I press the play button and allow the music to fill up the empty house.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead._

_Was it something I did?  
>Was it something you said?<em>

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)  
>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<em>

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<em>

_You've got your dumb friends_  
><em>I know what they say (they say)<em>  
><em>They tell you I'm difficult<em>  
><em>But so are they (but so are they)<em>  
><em>But they don't know me<em>  
><em>Do they even know you (even know you)?<em>  
><em>All the things you hide from me<em>  
><em>All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)<em>

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
><em>And I thought we could be<em>

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
><em>Thanks for acting like you cared<em>  
><em>And making me feel like I was the only one<em>  
><em>It's nice to know we had it all<em>  
><em>Thanks for watching as I fall<em>  
><em>And letting me know we were done<em>

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it<em>  
><em>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)_  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it<em>  
><em>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Elsa baby? Are you awake?" Mama shakes my shoulder. I don't know how long I'd been sitting there, listening to that song, but suddenly there she was.

"Yeah," I say hoarsely, " I'm having a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuuuun! Where do you think Jack is? Will he be back for the birth of the baby? Who knows? Oh wait, I do! But I'm mean and shan't tell you guys. And you're gonna have to wait the whole weekend cause I can't write this weekend! OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (I'm so dramatic) Please review and tell me what you think. Elsa's little breakdown? Anna calming her down? The pre-labor? SO MUCH DRAMA! :):) Anyways, here is my chapter playlist:<strong>

**Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**

**So Much For My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

**Dear John by Taylor Swift**

**I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift**

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

**Please review, please favorite, please follow. And please please please please ENJOY!**

**~Isabelle**


	26. Chapter 25: At The Hospital

**Okay, so we've got a different POV this chapter! Woo hoo!:) Now, since Rosaline will be born in this chapter, I'm debating on whether I should start a sequel story to follow her life, or if I should just continue that with this story. Let me know what you're thinking! Hope you enjoy the chapter!:)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25: At The Hospital<span>

**Anna POV**

"Anna," I hear a quick intake of breath, "Anna, wake up."

"Five more minutes Mama." I murmur and try to turn over, but instead come in contact with something cold and hard, "Where's my bed?"

"Anna! I'm in labor!"

"What?" I jerk up and see a pale Elsa, "Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Why does everyone think I'm joking? Yes I'm serious! We're ten minutes away from the hospital." Elsa breathes, "Oh God, the contractions are getting closer." She leans her head back against the car seat and starts a breathing rhythm. I look up front to see Papa speeding and Mama constantly looking back at Elsa.

"Hurry up Johnathon!" She says.

"I'm speeding Camellia! Any faster and I could be apart of the Fast and the Furious cast!" He retorts.

"Stop fighting and drive!" I shout, "And come up with better comebacks!"

"Guys," Elsa yells, "I'm not that far into labor. You don't have to freak― Ow! Shit!"

"You're almost four hours in. A first labor is usually from twelve hours to nineteen hours." Mama tells her.

"You're kidding me," Elsa moans, "Eight more hours of this hell?"

"At the least." I add.

"Shut. Up!" She hisses.

"I'm not being in that delivery room."

"Anna!"

"Sorry, sorry. How about I sing one of your songs on your birthing list? Hmm... Oh! I know! _Gotta get dat, boom boom boom! Gotta get dat boom boom boom!_"

"Anna!"

* * *

><p>Seven minutes later, we pull into the hospital parking lot.<p>

"Get her suitcase out of the trunk John." Mama tells Papa as we get out of the car. I race around to Elsa's side and open her door, helping her out. She places a hand on her lower back and we make our way to the entrance. Mama rushes ahead of us into the hospital, and when we get inside there's already a nurse wheeling a wheelchair to Elsa. She helps her into it before pushing her off down the hallway.

"Anna!" A voice calls my name. I look over to see Rapunzel waving excitedly at me while Flynn looks half-asleep in a chair.

"Hey." I walk over to them.

"So Elsa got ahold of you?" Rapunzel asks.

"I actually think Mama and Papa kidnapped me... I woke up in their car." I explain. Rapunzel laughs and shakes her head.

"Of course. Do you know who Elsa wants in the delivery room?" She questions.

"Um, I think no one. Mama would be over-bearing and I already said I shall not. She's a bitch in labor."

"We'll see how you feel when you push out a baby. Or, go through the stages _before _you push out the baby. Those contractions are what's a bitch." She jokes, "But even Jack isn't here to be with her... God, he's such a dick. I can't believe he did that. I told him not to screw with her emotions, and what does he do? He gains her trust and then runs away. He may be one of my best friends, but some things just can't be forgiven..."

"Don't mention that bastard. If I ever see him again, I will castrate him." I threaten.

"Watch out Jack." Flynn mumbles.

"Oh, ha ha ha." I knock his hand out from under his chin so his head falls into his lap.

"Hey!" Flynn cries, jerking upright, "Rapunzel, you're cousin's bullying me!"

"Good." She laughs. I look around the room and find Astrid, Hiccup, and Merida walking towards us.

"Hey guys!" I wave.

"Sup." Merida plops down in a chair beside Flynn.

"It's too early for this." Astrid complains.

"You're the one who insisted we come here. Elsa even told you we didn't have to come." Hiccup reprimands.

"So..." She leans her head on his shoulder.

"Anna!" Mama yells and runs over to us, "Elsa wants you. And there's a waiting room closer to her room if everyone wants to follow me." We all start following Mama until she motions me towards a room. I walk to the door and enter it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Anna?" Elsa asks.

"Yes'm." I reply, "What do you want?"

"For you to be less of a bitch. I'm in labor here!"

"Oh God, I'm not staying in this delivery room."

"It's fine," I turn around to see Dr. Tonsley examining something on her clipboard, "She's 7.5 cm dilated, and her contractions are about six minutes apart. It shouldn't be more than a couple of hours."

"I thought labors lasted at least twelve hours." I say.

"She's three weeks early. Premature births tend to have a quicker labor." Dr. Tonsley explains.

"Is she going to have an epidural?" I ask.

"She doesn't want one. No medications." Dr. Tonsley tells me.

"What?" I turn to Elsa, "You don't want any meds? And no one in here with you?"

"I'm doing this on my own." Elsa grits out. A nurse comes in and starts fiddling around with the machines.

"With me of course." The nurse turns around so I can see that it's Alice, one of Elsa's college friends.

"Yeah, with Alice." Elsa clutches the blankets.

"Where's daddy?" Alice asks carefully.

"He left. He doesn't care about her." Elsa and I say at the same time.

"About the baby." Elsa clarifies and I lie. I meant about Elsa, but he doesn't care about Rosaline either.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry." Alice strokes her hair as Elsa bites her lip.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Elsa cries out and her back arches up off the bed.

"Anna, if you don't want to be here for the birth, I suggest you leave now." Alice looks at me. I nod and grab Elsa's hand.

"I'll be back here after you give birth." I tell her.

"Bitch." She replies. I leave the delivery room laughing and end up bumping into something tall and hard.

"Sorry!" I say, putting my hands out to steady myself.

"Hey it's okay." A gruff voice responds. I look up at a man with a handsome, babyish face. He's got warm brown eyes and floppy, dirty blonde hair.

"Hi." I say and give him a sexy smile, "Are you a doctor?"

"Working on it. Right now I'm a nurse. I know most doctors don't start out as nurses, but I don't have the money to continue studying to be a doctor." He says.

"Wow, I've got your whole life story and I don't even know your name." I flirt.

"Kristoff Tresker, and you are?"

"Anna. Anna Arendelle."

"Well, Anna, what are you doing here?"

"My sister's giving birth. Or, she's in labor actually."

"Arendelle? Are you Elsa Arendelle's sister?"

"Yes."

"I'm one of Dr. Tonsley's nurses."

"Oh, so you'll be in the delivery room?" I ask.

"Yeah." He agrees.

"Careful," I pat his shoulder, "She's a bit of a bitch."

"Labor's painful." He laughs.

"Eh." I shrug. We hear Elsa cry out in pain.

"KRISTOFF!" Marian shouts.

"Gotta go." He rushes into Elsa's room, shutting the door behind him.

"So hot." I whisper to myself. I go off to find the waiting room where everyone else is, thinking about the cute nurse.

* * *

><p>"Family of Elsa Arendelle?" I'm woken up as Kristoff walks into the room and everyone hurries to stand up. I try to wipe the inevitable drool off of my face as I stand up and wait to hear the news.<p>

"Well?" Mama asks, coming forward.

"They're both fine. The baby was a girl, weighing 5 lbs, 7 oz, which is a good weight for a premature baby. She scored a nine out of ten on both of her Apgar tests. Normally, moms like to bond with their baby before the baby has to get testes. But since she was born three weeks early, we sent her to the ICU in case her lungs weren't fully formed and we had to do the tests immediately. But she's a healthy little baby girl. You can go see them now. Is the dad here?" He explains. There's an awkward silence, "Okay, how about parents? Siblings?" Mama, Papa, and I all step forward.

He turns back to the others, "You guys can come see them in a little bit, but family normally goes first."

"I'm the cousin." Rapunzel says.

"We're the godparents. Or, one set of the godparents." Astrid pulls Hiccup forward. Belle and Adam were one set of godparents, while Hiccup and Astrid were the other. Elsa and Astrid had grown really close and Hiccup was Jack's bestfriend, whether Jack left or not.

"Immediate family. Everyone will get to see them." Kristoff reassures them before leading us to Elsa's room. He knocked on the door before calling, "Ms. Arendelle?"

"Come in." We hear a soft reply. Kristoff opens the door and ushers us in, giving me a small smile, before closing it behind us.

"Elsa!" Mama cries.

"Shh!" Elsa shushes, "Too loud." She looks down at the baby in her arms, who had thrown her arms out when Mama shouted.

"It's okay Rosie." She brings Rosaline up to her face and rubs her nose against the baby's cheek. I think I see Rosaline smile and bring my hands up to my chest.

"She's so cute!" I whisper as I inch forwards. Elsa looks up at me and smiles.

"I know." Elsa brings Rosaline's hand up to her face and kisses her palm, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes." I whisper-shout. She pushes a button and Alice comes in.

"Can you show Anna how to hold her?" Elsa asks. Alice nods before carefully taking the pink-bundle of love and coming over to me.

"Okay, so I'm just going to put her in your arms for now. I can teach you how to get to the cradle-hold later, but I suspect you just really want to hold her." I nod and Alice smiles, "So, put your arms in the cradling position." I do as she says and she carefully places Rosaline in my arms. Alice smiles and takes a step back as I walk over to Elsa.

"She's so beautiful." I coo, "You're so precious. We're going to have so much fun. I am the most awesome aunt ever!"

"You haven't even done anything aunt-like." Elsa laughs before gazing at her baby, "I've never been this happy. It's like a whole new experience; nothing I've ever felt before."

"She is something special. I can tell." I tell her.

She smiles at me, "Now give me back my baby!" Alice steps in and takes Rosaline from me.

"Don't you want your parents to hold her?" Alice asks.

"Make it quick." Elsa glares at Mama and Papa jokingly. They each take turns holding her, gushing about how beautiful she is. Elsa finally gets her back and Mama and Papa leave so that Rapunzel can come visit, but I stay a little longer.

"She looks so much like you." I tell Elsa.

"Yeah... But she has Jack's eyes." She replies and starts tearing up.

"No, no no no no no. Do NOT cry. This is a happy moment!" I grab at her hand before realizing she's holding Rosaline.

"Is he ever going to come back? Don't you think she deserves to know her dad?"

"He's not her dad. He's her father. There's a difference. He doesn't care about either of you Elsa. That's why he left. _He_ doesn't deserve to know her. You'll be fine raising her. You deserve to be happy Els. Don't torture yourself over something you had no control over. You've got her now. You don't need him." I stare at her intensely, "Understand?"

"She is pretty great." Elsa tickles Rosaline's face, "You know, it's weird seeing her out here."

"I'm sure it is. I have to go. I'll see you in a little bit." I exit the room and see Kristoff leading Rapunzel and Flynn to the room. They walk inside and I tug his arm to get his attention.

"Hey, what's up?" He asks.

"It's three days right? That's how long they have to stay in the hospital?" I question.

"If everything is okay, then they should be out of here in three days." He confirms.

"Good." I say. I turn around to walk to the waiting room and see Jack leaning against the wall.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell do you think you are?" I say fiercely as I pull Jack into a side room.<p>

"I just―"

"Oh, no no no no! You don't get to defend yourself. You _left _her. You _crushed _her! I just told her how she doesn't need you and all of a sudden you show up! What, you think you can just waltz in here and suddenly be a good daddy? Is that what you think?"

"Listen Anna," He starts, "I know what I did was wrong. I consoled myself with the fact that Elsa could raise Rosaline by herself. I'm not here to screw up her life again. I just wanted to make sure that they were both alright."

"How did you even know that she was in labor? She wasn't due for another three weeks!"

"You don't want to know." He rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"You're right, and I don't care. But what I do want to know, is why. Why did you leave Jack? What happened?"

"I don't know! I just woke up and had a panic attack. I mean, I'll be twenty-five next week. I'm not married. I've lived in the New York/Manhattan area my entire life. I've never gone anywhere, I've never even _done _anything! And I'm having a kid? What have I done to make her proud of me?"

"And running away was a way to make her proud of you? Kids who are sixteen are dads and they don't run away. Oh my God Jack! You left them! How? How could you? You said you weren't going to be a 'douche-bag father.' Elsa told me. So why?"

"I'm sorry!"

"That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there?"

"You could actually explain why you ran away like a little kid." I suggest, "Or why you suddenly decided to grace us with your presence."

"I just came to make sure they were fine."

"And are you going to stay? Are you even going to see her?"

"Is she alright?"

"Elsa or Rosaline?"

"Both."

"They're both in perfect health. No thanks to you. Elsa did it without medication and without anyone to help, except for the nurses and doctor. Again, no thanks to you. You should have been there for her."

"And I'm sorry. But I've screwed up both of our lives enough."

"And you're just going to let her deal with it by herself?"

"She doesn't need me!"

"Yes she does! You didn't see her Jack. She was terrified. She thought _she _did something wrong. She needs you Jack, and you need her but you refuse to admit it! So admit it! And if you don't," I shout, "If you leave this hospital, you're never to contact them again. Not Elsa, and you don't get to talk to Rosaline. If you walk out of this hospital without telling me or Elsa or someone you know, that you want this," I motion towards where Elsa's room is, "Then don't try later when you realize what a fucked up decision you made. Understand?"

Jack looks at me, "I just wanted to know she was healthy. Didn't want it weighing on my conscience." He turns around to leave the room, but I stop him.

"She has your eyes you know. She looks like Elsa, but she has your eyes." I stare at his back, willing him to turn around and stay in Elsa's life (because, not going to lie, they're my OTP) and be there for Rosaline. But instead he just shrugs and leaves the room.

"You ass." I whisper to the room. I shake my head and leave the room, resolving to never tell anyone about seeing Jack in the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>What did everybody think?! I've never had a child (I'm just in high school, not saying that it's bad to have children in high school because for some odd reason my friends think I'll get pregnant in high school, but that's friends for ya) so I hope I was able to convey the rush of emotions new mothers have and they're family when you first hold your baby. I tried to get my mom to tell me, but she was NO HELP! Anyways, what did you like about the chapter? Dislike? (Except for the language... IT'S RATED T FOR A REASON!) Please review, favorite, follow. Please read! And I've got a surprise for next chapter (*wink wink*) Thanks loves!:)<br>~Isabelle**


	27. Chapter 26: You Came Back

**Hey, so I really want to break 400 reviews, and I won't post another chapter until I do so... sooooooooo, REVIEW PLEASE!:) It's for your benefit. Thanks!:)  
>~Isabelle<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26: You Came Back<span>

**Elsa POV**

After everyone had held Rosaline, Alice stepped out so that I could have some "baby bonding" time as she put it.

"So, you've met a lot of your family." I tell Rosaline, "Just a few people aren't here... Like Grandma and Grandpa and Auntie Grace. On your daddy's side. And Daddy isn't here either."

"Yeah," I look up as the door opens, "He is." Jack closes the door behind him and puts his hands in his pockets. "Hey."

"Hey? That's all you have to say?" I hiss. I cradle Rosaline closer in my arms as Jack walks closer.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He kneels down next to my bed, "Nothing I could say could explain why I left. It was the worst decision of my life. I'm so sorry." He leans his head down on the railing. I have a sudden urge to stroke his hair but I suppress it.

"You're right. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"To make sure you two were alright. I couldn't have anything weighing down on my conscience."

"You know, you say that, but I don't believe you."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"That you don't want anything weighing down on your conscience. I know you told Rapunzel that when she told you not to talk to me, but you did anyway. Saying that is like your go-to excuse. Tell me the truth Jack. I know you're not like that." I raise my eyebrows. He smiles weakly at me.

"Like what?"

"A grade-A douche-bag. What did you really come here for?"

"I just wanted to make sure you and Rosaline were okay. Really. I care about you."

"Then why did you leave?" I whisper.

"I don't know. It was stupid. I got freaked out, but that's no excuse." He whispers back.

"Three months Jack. You were gone for _three months_. Where were you?"

"I went to Hershey, Pennsylvania."

"What?" I ask.

"Hershey, Pennsylvania. It was the last family vacation we were able to take with Taylor. It was right before Grace was born and about a year after she was born Taylor was diagnosed with leukemia." He explains.

"Oh." I say, "But why there? And why for three months?"

"Taylor and I got in a lot of trouble on that trip. We were so close."

"But why for so long?" I ask. Rosaline makes a gurgling noise and I turn back to her. I bring her up to my face and rub my nose with hers.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I really am." He says.

"Are you going to leave again?" I ask.

"Anna made it sound like you wanted me to." He replies.

"When did you talk to Anna?"

"A little while ago. She yelled at me."

"Be thankful it was Anna and not Rapunzel. Or both of them." I giggle.

"So you don't want me to go?"

"No Jack, I need you here. _She _needs you here. Are you going to leave again?"

"I don't want to... But I have to." He answers.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"My job. I have to go to London." He says.

"For how long?" I ask softly.

"A few months. Guardians Inc is starting a branch over there and they want me over there to 'oversee' crap."

"They knew you were leaving?"

"No, but I called North. I didn't tell him where I was. But he said that if I was going to do... what I did, then I was going to have to do this. I'm really sorry Elsa." He says.

"But you do want to stay?" I question.

"More than anything." He whispers.

"When do you leave?" I ask.

"A couple of weeks." He replies softly, "But if you want me to, I'll be with you guys until I have to go. And when I come back I'll stay. I'll never leave you again Elsa. I swear."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I carefully reposition Rosaline in my arms and press the button for Alice.

"Yes Elsaaa... Who's this?"

"Jack. The dad. He wants to hold her." I tell her.

"Please." Jack adds. Alice laughs and comes towards me with her arms held out. She picks up Rosaline and instructs Jack to stand up.

"Okay, so you're going to slide this hand under the neck and head, and then the other one under the bottom and hips. And spread your fingers as wide as you can to support her weight. Okay, then gently slide the hand supporting her head along her back, see, now her head's in the crook of your elbow. Good, and now just bring her to your body and rock her, if you want." Alice steps back and watches Jack with a smile, "Perfect. Now, if that's all, I will give you guys a few minutes. Family bonding time and all that." Alice walks out the door and I roll over onto my side to watch Jack interact with Rosaline.

"Aren't you beautiful?" He coos, holding her face inches from his, "You look just like you're mommy. I bet you're a hit with the relatives. Anna probably went on and on about what an amazing aunt she is."

"Spot on." I cut in.

He laughs and looks back at Rosaline. His smile fades slightly and he looks back up at me. "She really does have my eyes."

"How did you hear about that?" I ask.

"Anna." He replies, "But I thought she was just saying that to make me feel bad. I made it seem like I didn't want anything to do with you guys. But it wasn't true! I just didn't want her to make a big deal out of it." He looks back down at Rosaline, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Besides your mommy of course." I laugh and shake my head.

"Give me back my baby." I demand.

"She's my baby too." Jack holds her to his chest.

"Fine," I scoot over on my bed and hold my arms out for her, "Then hand her to me first and then you can crawl in." He does as he's told and puts his arms around Rosaline and I once he's beside me.

"She's so precious." I say.

"It's insane. How much you can love someone you don't even know. I don't even know her favorite color." Jack jokes.

"She really does have your eyes." I tell him.

"And she's got your everything else. Let's just hope she didn't inherit your kissing skills. Boys are already going to be all over her."

"Let's be honest Jack. She's going to be an amazing kisser no matter whose abilities she inherited."

"Are you insinuating that I'm a good kisser Ms. Arendelle?"

"Well I didn't have a baby with you because you good at cards."

"I do believe you are flirting with me Ms. Arendelle. And in front of our daughter, shameful." He shakes his head and I laugh. I look back at Rosaline to see her eyes darting around; I stare into her eyes and she returns my eye contact. I smile at her and stroke her palms.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you." Jack promises Rosaline, leaning his chin on my shoulder so she can see him. She looks over at him and they have a mini staring contest. "I'll always be here for you. I'll never let you down. I'll be your hero. And that goes for you too Elsa." I look over at him. "I really am sorry. It was the stupidest mistake of my life. But I'll never do it again. I love you."

He looks startled, as if he can't believe the words slipped out of his mouth. I grin and lean forward to kiss him.

"I love you too." I whisper. Rosaline coos and we both look at her again, "And I love you, my adorable little baby!" I bring her face up to mine and cuddle her. Jack laughs and for once, I feel like we're becoming a real family.

* * *

><p>"I'll come over to your house in a few days to make sure everything is going alright. You said your mother was going to be staying with you guys for a little while too?" Alice asks.<p>

"About a week, if I can stand her that long." I murmur. Alice laughs and looks down at her clipboard.

"And you're alright with how to hold her, how to change her diaper, how to bathe her, how to dress her, how to swaddle her, how to feed and burp her, how to use a bulb syringe to clear her nasal passages, and how to take her temperature?"

"I think so. I only asked about fifteen times."

"Practice makes perfect." Alice replies, then sets her hands on my shoulders, "Now, as a friend, are you alright?"

"I'm great Alice. Better than I've been in a long time." I answer. Jack comes up and puts his hand on my lower back.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yep." I say and give one last smile to Alice before picking up Rosaline's car seat. "You handle the discharge papers?"

"Everything's taken care of. Nothing to worry about."

"Great. Let's go." Jack takes my other hand and we leave the hospital.

"Bye guys!" Alice calls. Jack leads me to the car, which he'd parked next to the sidewalk, and opens the back door of his car. We manage to get Rosaline in the car, safely and securely. Then Jack runs around to the passenger side and opens the door for me.

"Thank you kind sir. Who says chivalry is dead?" I joke.

"Oh ha ha." He sticks his tongue out at me.

"Very adult-like."

"I try."

"You have a daughter now, Jackson, grow up." I toss my hair.

"Hey! I'll grow up as she does."

"So you'll get into boys as she does?"

"Yes." We both laugh until Rosaline lets out a small cry.

I turn around to see her, "Oh, it's okay baby. We're sorry; we didn't mean to be so loud. Jack, stop." Jack stops the car, giving me a confused look as I unbuckle my seat belt and crawl into the backseat beside her. "Who's my precious baby? You are! I love you so much sweetie. Jack talk to her."

"Uhh, who's a good girl? Yo-"

"Jack, our daughter is not a dog."

"Right, sorry. It's just awkward talking to her from upfront like this."

"Well stop being awkward." I lean over Rosaline and give her a soft kiss on the cheek, "You're such a sweet baby. I love you so much!"

"You're really good at this baby talk thing." Jack comments, finding my eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Natural talent."

* * *

><p>"I'm exhausted." I say as I sit down beside Jack on the couch. It had been over a week since we brought Rosaline home. Alice had visited a few days ago to make sure we were doing everything right, and Mama had left two days ago.<p>

"Rosaline would _not_ take a nap." I lean my head against his shoulder.

"Want me to take the night shift then?" He asks me.

"You're leaving in three weeks to go to London for four months. I have to do night shifts _all by myself_."

"So... for the next three weeks?"

"Oh yeah."

"Fine, it's only fair."

"Hell yeah it is." I throw an arm over my eyes.

"Hey Elsa?" Jack asks after a few minutes.

"Ugh, what?" I groan.

"Who are her godparents?" He asks.

I move my arm up to my forehead so I can look at him, "Belle and Adam, and Astrid and Hiccup. Why?"

"She's my daughter too isn't she?" He says.

"Yes, which is why Hiccup and Astrid are the godparents. Well, one set."

"Why two sets?"

"Because I thought that you would want Hiccup to be the godfather. And then with Belle and Adam, I know they can raise a child. Plus, Belle might have threatened me..."

"She seems nice."

"Oh she is. She just has this habit of threatening people when she really wants something."

"You're friends seem weird... and dangerous."

"Oh yeah?" I say, "Well I'm not the one who has friends with names like 'Tooth,' and 'Bunny.'"

"I can't help the names my friends have!" He cries, throwing his hands up in the air.

"And I can't help that my friends are weird. It's just how life is." I lay down on his lap and his hands start to play with my hair.

"She really does look like you, you know." Jack muses.

"Yeah," I laugh, "And she has your eyes. She's so beautiful. My beautiful baby girl."

"We should get baby pictures for her."

"Perfect. Then you can take them with you to London. I'll call and see if we can do them next week." I get up and turn back to face Jack, "We could get... family pictures too."

Jack pulls me onto his lap, "That sounds wonderful."

I cup his face in my hands and kiss him softly. He slowly wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I move my thumb along his cheek while my other hand goes to his hair, tangling hopelessly in it. I feel Jack's tongue run lightly along my lower lip and I use my hand to push us even closer together. I pull back slightly so that our noses are touching.

"I should go set up that appointment." I whisper.

"That you should." He smirks. I make a face at him and get off of his lap. Through the baby monitor, we hear Rosaline start crying.

"Your turn." I say and turn around to go the kitchen. Jack comes up behind me and slaps my butt.

"What? Just showing my appreciation." He gives me a cheeky grin before going upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Now everyone can calm down! You see, Jack was just ACTING like he didn't care. You know, how some people try to show no interest so that people can't use stuff to hurt them. That's kinda what he was going for. But yeah, I love this chapter!:) It's so sweet and emotional... Next chapter will be pictures and then after that it'll be family fluffy stuff but then Jack has to leave...:( How will their relationship survive?! I'm not really sure... if I'm being completely honest, I had no plan for this story when I started it. I honestly was just like "hey, it would be an interesting story if Jack and Elsa had a one night stand and she ended up pregnant with a girl and yeah... that's all I got..." So yeah. I had no idea it would be this popular. So THANK YOU! To everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews. I completely appreciate it! Please do it more!:)<strong>

**Okay, but seriously. I really want to break 400 reviews. I will not post another chapter until I'm over 400 reviews... I SWEAR! So review review review please please please!:) Thank you everyone!  
>~Isabelle (I almost misspelled my name... awkwaaaaard)<strong>


	28. Chapter 27: Family Pictures

** Hey, if you want more Jack and Elsa, go check out my new story "Dirty Dancing" It's based off of the movie Dirty Dancing, in case you didn't get that from the name... Please look it up!:)**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27: Family Pictures<span>

**Jack POV**

** 2 Weeks Later**

"What do you think?" Elsa asks as we walk into the photography studio.

"Nice place." I comment. Elsa snorts and shakes her head. Handing me Rosaline's car seat, she goes up to the counter to check in. I sit down in one of the many empty seats, and set Rosaline's car seat and diaper bag at my feet. I take the blanket off of her car seat to see her fast asleep.

"Hey baby girl." I say softly, tickling her stomach. Her nose scrunched up adorably and I leaned down to pick her up. I cradle her in my arms and rock her softly.

"Well, well, well. Somebody's a daddy's a girl." Elsa says as she sits down beside me, "The photographer will be with us in a few minutes. She's just waiting for her assistant to get back from a coffee run."

"Oh." I reply. We sit in silence as I rock Rosaline. I glance over at Elsa who is doing something on her phone. "Hey." I whisper.

"Jack," She says, "We're the only people in the room. You don't have to whisper."

"What about Rosaline?" I respond.

"She's fast asleep. Babies sleep most of the day away, she won't wake up if we talk like this." Elsa tells me.

"Oh." I say again.

"What did you want?" She laughs.

"We're good right?" I ask. I see her stiffen, ever so slightly, before she relaxes and gives me a smile.

"What do you mean?" She eyes me suspiciously.

"Elsa," I look at her, "I left you. And you welcomed me willingly."

"Do you want me to make this challenging for you?" Elsa asks incredulously.

"No, it's just― I don't want you to come after me in my sleep five years from now." I say.

"Okay, one, you've been watching too much 'Two Broke Girls' and two, maybe I didn't want to be fighting for the first few weeks of Rosaline's life. Plus, I was so tired Jack. I'd just given birth!" Elsa turns to face me.

"So you're still mad?"

"Of course I'm still mad! But I'm not going to act mad until you get back from London."

"Why?"

"Because I need you Jack. I can't do this on my own." She stared harshly into my eyes and I felt the breath leave me.

"So, what you're saying is I shouldn't leave London?"

"That depends: do you want you're a―" Elsa starts before a woman's voice cuts her off.

"Excuse me, are you Elsa Arendelle?" We look over to see a woman in her mid-thirties standing in a doorway. Elsa stood up and smoothed down her cream sweater.

"Yes, that's me. Are you Carter Wilson?" Elsa asks.

"Yes. If you and you're husband will follow me into my studio we can start with the pictures." Carter states before turning around and walking into the other room. I hand Rosaline to Elsa, pick up her car seat and diaper bag, and we walk into the photo studio together.

The studio is a huge square room with French doors on the opposite wall that lead to the outside studio. Chairs and other items to pose on are pushed off to the side with rugs thrown haphazardly beside them. Carter stands in the middle of the room, talking to a man in his early twenties. She looks up and notices us standing by the door.

"This is my assistant Tony." Carter introduces.

"Hey." Tony says before Carter hands him something and he goes into a side room.

"This must be Rosaline." Carter comes up to us and examines Rosaline sleeping in Elsa's arms, "She's adorable. One of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen. Of course, that's not too hard to believe considering the parents she has. Are you two models?"

"No." I say, "I'm not exactly the modeling type."

"That's too bad." Carter says simply, "So I was thinking about her pictures. For one shot, we just got in this rug; it's made up of pale pink rosettes. Absolutely beautiful! What do you think?"

"You're the photographer. We brought a few different clothes and accessories like you asked." Elsa replies.

"Amazing! So, do you have a little headband with a pink flower on it?" Carter asks. Elsa looks over at me and I dig through the front pocket of her diaper bag to find the headband. I pull it out and Carter nods.

"Perfect. Do you have a tutu?"

"Yes." I say, pulling it out.

"Great. For the first shot can you put that on her?"

"Of course." Elsa came over to me and we change Rosaline before bringing her over to where Carter is.

"Okay," Carter says as she smooths out the rug, "Can you hand her to me and I'll lay her down where I want her." Elsa glances at me nervously, biting her lip, before turning back to Carter and carefully handing her Rosaline. Carter turns Rosaline's headband slightly before setting her down softly in the middle of the rug.

"Tony!" Carter calls. Tony rushes out of the side room with a fancy, expensive camera and hands it to Carter.

"Here you go Mrs. Wilson." Tony says.

"Thank you." Carter replies. Tony motions to Elsa and I to sit against the wall, which we do. Carter starts to move around, taking different shots while muttering things to Tony.

"How long is this going to take?" I murmur to Elsa.

"I don't know." Elsa shrugs, "She'll probably want a couple different pictures with Rosaline and then I think we're taking a few family shots."

"Cool." I nod. Elsa rolls her eyes, but I can tell it's not playfully, "You're still mad."

"I already told you that!" Elsa whispers furiously, "And when you say stuff like that―"

"Like what? 'Cool?'" I ask.

"You know what?" Elsa stands up, dragging me along with her, "We're going to step out for a minute." She tells Tony sweetly. He nods and Elsa marches me outside. Once we're about ten feet away from the door, Elsa wheels on me.

"It's not just the 'cool' Jack! You left, and that made me think you didn't want to be a family because you told me you loved me and then you left! And then we come to this stupid photography place to get _family _pictures and you act like you don't care! You just act like you don't care and I don't know what to do! Who says you won't leave again Jack? Who? Is London true? Because I just don't know!" She explodes, breathing heavily.

"And I tried to not be mad at you, but I am. I was going to wait until you came back from London, if you even come back, to get all of this off my chest but you keep bringing it up! Why can't you just shut up and act like not everything is wrong and pretend like other families that fall apart... Except, the best thing is, we're not a family! And you keep running away! Act like a dad for God's sake!"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" I ask.

"It's not something you can apologize for! You don't just say 'I'm sorry' and everything is suddenly magically fixed. That's not how life works. If you want me to trust you then you're going to have to earn it. And prove to me that you're responsible. Something so that I can believe you won't just walk out again." She yells.

"I won't Elsa," I take her hands and get down on one knee, "I swear."

"Oh yeah," She bends down so that she's on my level and smiles sadly, "Prove it." She takes a deep breath and pulls me up, "Come on. We're going to go inside. We're going to act happy. And we're going to continue this when you get back from London. Understand?"

"Yeah." I answer. She nods and starts to walk back to the building, "I really am sorry Elsa."

She doesn't turn around, but she stops and I see her back stiffen, "Sometimes sorry isn't enough Jack."

* * *

><p>"Okay Elsa, now I'll get a few pictures with just you and Rosaline." Carter tells Elsa. We'd been waiting about half an hour while Carter took all sorts of different pictures.<p>

"Okay, but she's going to have to be fed soon so if we could hurry this up that would be great." Elsa responds and goes to pick Rosaline up.

"No problem. A couple shots with Mommy, a couple shots with Daddy, and then a few shots as a family. Then you just choose the pictures you like the best and what package you want and you're out of here." Carter explains, "Now, just hold her like that. Perfect. Okay, then give her a kiss. So adorable. Great. Now Jack, come up here and take Rosaline." She instructs. I take Rosaline from Elsa and cuddle her up against my cheek.

"That's so cute. Don't move! Okay, now cradle her and look down at her. I've got it. Jack, give Rosaline back to Elsa. Elsa cradle her in your arms and then Jack put your arms around both of them. Perfect!" I hear the telltale_ click _of the camera and remove my arms. Carter doesn't waste a moment in putting us in the next position.

"Okay, both of you lay down on your stomachs. Put Rosaline in-between you. Now each of you kiss her cheek. Aw, you guys are like the epitome of All-American family!" Carter smiles.

"That's weird, considering I'm half Norwegian." Elsa mutters, getting up off the floor. I hand Rosaline up to her and then get up myself.

"Well that wasn't terrible." I comment. Elsa turns around and glares at me, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Watch it. You're on thin ice as it is." She says and walks over to the wall where we'd set Rosaline's stuff with her hips swaying. I get up and walk over to where she's buckling Rosaline into her car seat. She throws me the diaper bag over her shoulder and covers the seat with the pink, fuzzy blanket. Then she turns on me again.

"But," She takes a step towards me, "We are going to work through it. Got it?"

"Got it." I confirm. Elsa relaxes and smiles at me.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first of all, I was never planning on letting Elsa forgive Jack that easily. But women who have just given birth are very emotional and Elsa wanted help and she's in love with him and it's just all of it together and in the heat of the moment she forgave him. But she's still mad and now everything is surfacing. Is everyone happy now? But people are complaining about how big of a jerk Jack's being and then Elsa forgives him but if she hadn't I feel like you guys would have complained and I'm just trying to write my story how I want so please just let it play out. Thanks for understanding!<strong>

**I know this chapter is a little shaky, please forgive me. **

**It might be awhile before I update again(with any of my stories) because I have a summer reading project that I really need to do... Anyone read "The Things They Carried" by Tim O'Brien? I heard I just have to get past the first chapter and it gets better but... I don't want to wait until the last minute so please be forgiving!**

**Please review! And check out my new story! Thanks loves!:)  
>~Isabelle<strong>


	29. Chapter 28: First Fever

**Okay, so 1) I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm doing it now and 2) I'm going to have a little mini-rant real quick.**

** So my rant: this is MY story. No one else's. I appreciate the input and the feedback and the ideas and all that but when it comes down to it, this is my story. No, I don't own the characters but I've made them how I want them to be in this story. And I can change their names or how they look or how they act to however I feel like. I've had a few comments throughout the course of this story that have hurt my feelings a little bit, but I didn't say anything. But this is my story and I will write it how I want. I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that Jack ran away or something like that but I was afraid the story was getting boring so I added it in. He's not an ass, it's just a cover(which I've said about 5 times!) So please, just accept my story for how it is because I write to get away from the standards that people hold me to and then I get comments or PM's that make me feel like I'm not writing good enough to hold your attention. (And this next thing goes for all stories because I'm about 87% sure that everyone feels this way.) Think about what sort of comment or message you're sending before you do it because we(us authors) may not seem like we have feelings because we're all on the internet and stuff so we seem untouchable but we do and we aren't and they can get hurt. So just be considerate. Please. ^END RANT^**

** This story is not yet over, BTW. I'm going to have a few more chapters. I'm not sure how many, but there will be a few more chapters and then I'm thinking of doing a sequel story following Rosaline's life. What do you guys think? Let me know!:) Thanks loves!:)**

** ~Isabelle**

** P.S. There's gonna be a different POV this chapter! Enjoy!:D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28: First Fevers and Soul Searching<span>

**Astrid POV**

**4 Months Later**

_Ding dong. _I stand out on the front porch, waiting for someone to open the door. I check my watch to make sure it's not an unreasonable hour. Seven in the morning is a perfectly acceptable time, right? The deadbolt turns and the door opens with a click of a lock, revealing a tired-looking Elsa.

"Astrid? What are you doing here?" She yawns.

"I wanted to come visit my god daughter! It's been like, three days!" I exclaim, walking into the house. Elsa chuckles and closes the door behind me before leading me to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" She asks, opening the cabinet door.

"Yes, please!" I reply. She laughs again and grabs two mugs. She sets them beside the coffee pot and turns to face me.

"You were lucky I was already awake. I just put Rosaline back to sleep, but she'll probably be up again in an hour or two." She tells me.

"And you, you little genius, already had coffee going." I inhale deeply while sitting down on one of the bar stools. Elsa pours two cups of coffee and hands me one as she carefully sips hers.

"So, how are you and Hiccup?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me suggestively and I hit her arm.

"Shut up. We haven't even been married for four months yet. What do you mean how are Hiccup and I?"

"What I mean isssssss..." Elsa drags out, "Have you guys made any plans for a... Rosaline?"

"Elsa!" I exclaim and she giggles behind her cup.

"Even if you guys haven't _planned, _I wouldn't be surprised if something showed up. I don't even want to _think _about where all you've had sex in your house. You guys are going to have to thoroughly disinfect that place before I bring Rosie over there."

"Hmph! How rude!" I huff.

"Oh my God, you watched _Full House_?" She asks.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask, thankful for the change in topic, "I _lived _off of that show!"

"I know right? I have all of the seasons on DVD and I'm going to make Rosaline watch them when she's older." Elsa laughs.

"Invite me over! She'll be watching them for the first time and we'll be quoting right along with the actors!"

"Or when Jesse brings home all those girls? We'll just be like, 'Wait til Becky comes along.'" She sing-songs.

"Yes!" I point at her to make a point and we both dissolve into laughter. Once we calm down we sit in a comfortable silence, drinking our coffee. "So, have you talked to Jack lately?"

"Uh, yeah," She traces her pinkie finger around the rim of her cup, "We Skyped last night so he could see Rosie. You should've seen her face when she saw her daddy. It was so cute. I actually think Jack took a snap-shot of it."

"Isn't London like, six hours ahead of us?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, it was like one in the morning over there." She nods, "But that sounds like a him problem."

"Definitely. You know―" I'm cut off by the baby moniter.

"What? It's only been half an hour! Excuse me, I'll be right back." Elsa runs out of the room. I drink my coffee and look around the kitchen, which Elsa decorated herself. I glance over at the picture of Elsa, Jack, and Rosaline and find myself wishing for something like that. Hiccup and I hadn't really talked about having kids, but we'd just gotten married. I know Hiccup has a soft spot for Rosaline so I'm like... 96% certain that he wants kids. I sigh and look back at my nearly empty mug.

"Astrid!" Elsa shouts, sounding stressed. I bolt up and run up to Rosaline's room.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Does she feel warm to you?" She passes me Rosie and I gently feel her forehead, finding it hotter than usual.

"Yeah, a little bit." I say.

"Oh no," She moans, grabbing a thermometer from a basket on the changing table and takes Rosie's temperature. It beeps and she checks it, moaning again.

"It's 100.9 degrees! Oh God, what am I supposed to do?" She cries.

"Elsa, Elsa calm down." I put my hands on her shoulders, "Babies get fevers."

"But not _my _baby!" She disagrees.

"This was going to happen eventually. It doesn't seem to be that high of a temp. Call her doctor and ask about what you should do."

"Yeah, yeah. Call the doctor. That's smart. Will you take her?"

"Of course." Elsa carefully hands me Rosaline again, pressing a kiss to her little forehead, and rushes out of the room to go call the doctor. I gently rock Rosaline and look down at her flushed, rosy cheeks.

"You poor baby," I coo, "It'll be okay. I'm sure it's just a cold. We can give you some medicine and it will be _all _better." I walk out of her room and down the stairs, to the kitchen. "I think you're supposed to get some fluids. How about some water?" I shift her weight into one arm and use the other to search the cabinets for a baby bottle. Once I find one, I fill it up with water and try to get Rosie to drink from it.

"Okay," Elsa comes running into the room with the phone in her hand, "The doctor said that her fever wasn't dangerously high so that we just need to give her some medicine to try and bring the fever down. And I can't bundle her in blankets or give her a cold bath. He said to give her aspirin which should help drop it."

"Do you have aspirin?" I ask.

"I don't know!" Elsa runs out again, leaving me to rock her daughter. She comes back in with a tiny white bottle and an even smaller tablet.

"Will she be able to swallow that?" I question.

"Yeah. The doctor said she should." Elsa motions for me to give her Rosaline, which I do, and gives her the pill.

"What now?" I ask.

"I don't know," Elsa shrugs, "We wait, I guess. I should probably tell Jack she has a fever, so he knows."

"Do you want to put her back to sleep?" I nod towards Rosie.

"No, I'll just hold her, but we can go sit down in the living room." She suggests.

"Sounds good." I reply. Elsa and I walk through the dining room and into the living room, her sitting on the couch and me sitting on a beanbag.

"You can sit on a chair Astrid." Elsa laughs.

"Oh please, the bean bags are way more comfortable. I think you're cheating you're guests." I tell her.

"I'm so very sorry." She apologizes sarcastically.

"Okay, so I know it's none of my business―"

"Oh God―"

"―But I have to ask―"

"―Can we not?―"

"―Why'd you let Jack back?" I finish. Elsa stares at me and takes a deep breath.

"I don't know, okay?" She whispers.

"Elsa, he left you! He _hurt _you! I was perfectly willing to throttle him!"

"But he came back! Isn't that what matters?" She retorts.

"Who's to sat he won't do it again?" I counter.

"He's met Rosaline. You can't just _leave _Rosaline!" Elsa argues.

"Dad's leave their daughters. It's not an uncommon thing. They leave after they get to know the kid! It's not impossible!" I say.

"But Jack's not like that!"

"He did it once, he can do it again." I stress.

"That's a maybe!"

"Is that a risk you want to take?"

"I don't know! But I need help Astrid! I can't raise a kid by myself! And she needs her dad."

"He's a runner Elsa. You saw it. He ran, after nothing even happened! You were no where close to having that baby and he ran away. What does that say about him?"

"I- I don't know!"

"Do you want Rosie to get attached and then have to deal with him leaving again? Because it sucks Elsa, it sucks thinking you're the reason your dad left or that you ruined your parents marriage."

"What do you mean?" Elsa looks at me, "Did your dad leave you Astrid?" I look down at my hands and try to swallow back the tears.

"Yeah, he left when I was seven. It sucked Elsa; I ruined my parents 'marriage.'" I cry.

"Of course you didn't!" Elsa says.

"That's what he said. His exact words were 'And thank the bastard for fucking up my life.' He wrote a note to us and that was the last thing it said." I tell her.

"That doesn't make any sense. You're not a bastard; that's an illegitimate child."

"They were never married. Mom got pregnant with me at seventeen and they thought 'What was the point?'"

"Is that even illegitimate?" Elsa asks.

"He seemed to think so... But I don't know. His family was super religious so when Mom got pregnant, they disowned him. I guess it messed him up more than he let on." I shrug.

"But I saw your dad at your wedding."

"Step-dad. Though he's the only guy who's ever acted like a father towards me. I guess that's why it's easy to call him Dad. I wish Spencer _had _been my dad. But he loves me like his own daughter so I guess it just goes to show." I shrug.

"Goes to show what?"

"That blood really doesn't make a family; love does." I take a deep breath, "Elsa, just because Jack's the father, doesn't mean he's a dad."

"I know that, but what other choice do I have?"

"They may be related by blood, but think about everything that happened. He could grow to resent her; poisoned blood!"

"Okay, now I think you're being a little over-dramatic."

"Maybe I am, but it's only because I care about both of you. Speaking of which, I'm really surprised Rose fell asleep in your arms during that conversation." I muse.

"Yelling seems to relax her," Elsa makes a face, "I have no idea why."

"You really are a great mom Elsa, you don't need Jack." I say.

"I'm not going to take his daughter away from him. Until he gives me a reason not to, he'll be able to contact Rosaline." Elsa states. I sense that she's not budging from her standpoint and decide to let it drop. For now.

"So when is Jack coming back?" I ask.

"In a couple weeks."

"Are you throwing him a welcome back party?"

"You should ask your husband." Elsa replies.

"What?" I ask.

"He's in charge of it. He volunteered and everything. To be honest, I wasn't even going to do anything besides pick Jack up from the airport. And I was debating putting that task on you guys." Elsa admits.

"How long has Hiccup known about this party." I demand.

"About three hours after Jack boarded the plane." Elsa laughs, "He was really excited."

I huff and slump down in my beanbag chair before standing up. "Alright, text me when Rosie's fever breaks. I have to go have a chat with my husband."

"Bye." Elsa calls as I let myself out.

I walk to my car and get in, taking out my phone and pulling up Hiccup's number. It rings twice before he picks up.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He answers.

"How long have you been in charge of Jack's welcome back party?"

"Shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed; please review!:)<strong>

**(And for whoever told me there wasn't a June 31st, that was a typo and if you could let me know what chapter that is so I can fix it that would be great!:D)**

**~Isabelle**


	30. Chapter 29: An Unexpected Ending

Chapter 29: An Unexpected Ending

**Jack POV**

**2 Weeks Later**

"Tell you're daughter we said hi!" Mike calls to me as I walk towards security.

"Will do. If you're ever in New York, feel free to look me up Mikey!" I yell back, waving at him and his pregnant wife.

I'd spent the past few months with them while I was in London; Mike was the president of the London branch that I was "overseeing." Mike and I had become great friends and his wife, Linda, had fallen in love with Rosaline. I think seeing Rosie had made them even more excited for their own child. I throw my carry-on up on the conveyor belt and step through the metal detector. Once I'm through all of the airport craziness, I sit down in a chair near where my plane is loading and pull out my phone.

I pull up FaceTime and call Elsa on it.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey, I'm at the airport." I say.

"Cool," She says and pulls Rosaline up on her lap, "Look baby, it's Daddy!"

"Hi Princess." I tell her. Rosaline giggles and reaches her hand towards the phone while cooing. "Look how big you are."

"Jack, you don't tell a girl how big she looks!" Elsa reprimands sarcastically.

"Sorry, sorry Princess. Anything new happen lately?"

"Well, Rosie darling managed to roll herself across the floor today." Elsa leans down to kiss her cheek.

"What? Oh my, Rose, stop growing up. It's not fair!" I complain. Elsa laughs which causes Rosaline to smile even bigger.

"What time does your flight leave?" Elsa asks.

"I think we're loading soon actually." I say, looking around. The area I was in had quickly filled up and the flight lady had started organizing her things, "I guess I have to go."

"Okay, we'll see you in a while. Say bye sweetie." Elsa says. Rosie reaches for me through the phone.

"Bye Princess, see you in a bit." I smile. I see Rosaline giggle one last time before Elsa ends the call. I stare at the screen for a minute before dropping my phone into my lap and sigh.

"We will now board first class." The lady announces over the loud-speaker. I stand up, grabbing my carry-on and walking towards the door.

After eight hours, I'm finally able to make it to the luggage carousel. I pick out my suitcases and manage to drag them out of the way. Standing by my stuff, I start to pull out my phone when I hear my name called.

"Jack! Hey!" I look up to see Hiccup waving maniacally.

"Hey man." I greet. He walks up to me and hugs me, with Astrid behind him. "Hi Jack, glad to see you're back. You're all Rosie talks about." Astrid jokes.

"She's talking now? How long was I gone?" I retort.

"Oh, you want to have a sarcasm match?" Astrid challenges.

"Bring it on." I say.

"Guys," Hiccup gets in between us, "Can we at least leave the airport first?"

"If you can take one of my suitcases." I tell him.

"That, my friend, I can indeed do." He claps me on the back before grabbing the handle of a suitcase, "Alright, let's roll out!" I get my other suitcases and we follow Astrid as she leads us to their car. We put my stuff in the trunk and pile into the car.

"So, how's the married life treating you?" I ask once we get onto the highway.

"I can't tell you my true feelings with the ol' ball and chain front and present herself... Ow!" Hiccup says, causing Astrid to slug him in the arm. "I'm kidding babe! I love our cozy little life!" Astrid ruffles his hair and I meet Hiccup's eyes in the mirror. _No! _He mouths sarcastically. I laugh quietly and lean my head back against the seat.

"Aw, does the poor baby have jet lag?" Astrid mocks.

"Do I have jet lag? Yes. Does the poor baby? I don't know why Rosaline would have jet lag." I smirk.

"Will you guys stop? Can you not go five minutes without fighting?" Hiccup complains.

"Excuse you? Have you ever heard the saying 'happy wife, happy life?' Maybe you should live by that motto." Astrid informs him.

"Aye aye captain!" Hiccup salutes. Astrid makes a face at him, but grabs his hand and holds it over the console.

"So, how's Rosie been?" I ask.

"She's adorable!" Astrid says.

"I think if Astrid could, she would marry her." Hiccup states.

"At least she knows not to talk back to me."

"She can't talk!"

"But if she could, she wouldn't!"

"You just like her cause she's cute."

"That's one up on you."

"Well I don't think she'd be quite as good in bed―"

"Hey," I cut off Hiccup, "Don't bring my daughter's name into your sex conversations!"

"Looks like we've got a protective daddy on our hands..." Astrid sing-songs.

"Shut up." I mutter.

"Did you bring anything back from England?" Astrid asks.

"Well, my friend and his wife bought all sorts of clothes for Rosaline. They adore her," I say, "And I bought her quite a few toys. I also got some jewelry for Elsa."

"That's sweet. Maybe you _are _different than I thought." Astrid muses.

"'Different than you thought?' What do you mean?" I ask.

"Nothing to worry you're pretty little head about. Just shut up and go to sleep." Astrid says.

"Should I take offense to that?" I ask Hiccup.

"At least she called _you_ pretty. Ow!"

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Hiccup shouts in my ear. I cringe and end up hitting my head against the window.<p>

"Ow, dammit. What did you do that for?" I ask.

"We're here. At your place." Hiccup says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Gee, thanks." I reply sarcastically.

"What I live for man." Hiccup goes to the back of the car and opens the trunk while I get out. We manage to lug my suitcases up the stairs and into the house.

"Where's Astrid?" I ask.

"Uh, I think she's in the kitchen with Elsa. I don't know. Let's take your shit upstairs first though."

"Wow, big tough guy aren't you?"

"Fuck off."

We're in the middle of the upstairs hallway when Hiccup suddenly decides he forgot something.

"Be right back." He says and sprints down the stairs. I roll my luggage to the bedroom and leave them on the floor, deciding that I'll unpack later. I head down the stairs and go into the kitchen, expecting to see Elsa and Astrid. Instead I find no one.

"Hello?" I call out, walking through the dining room, "Anyone home?"

I walk into the living room and am welcomed with a chorus of "SURPRISE!"

"Whoa." I jump back as everyone [Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, Astrid, Hiccup, Anna, Kristoff(Anna's new boyfriend), Tooth, Bunny, Sandy(who does not shout, but signs), Lily, North, and Noel] shouts and pops out of places, "What the hell?"

"Language Jackson!" Elsa reprimands, covering Rosaline's ears, "Little ears are present." Everyone laughs and comes forward to welcome me back from England.

"Okay," I say once everyone is comfortable, "Who planned this."

"Who volunteered for it? Hiccup." Astrid answers, "Who ended up planning it all? Me. With some help from Rapunzel and Elsa."

"We had to use someone's house." Elsa jokes from the couch. Everyone slowly drifts off into their own conversations and I go sit beside Elsa on the couch.

"You didn't say surprise to me. I'm hurt." I say.

"Right, like I'm going to shout right in Rosie's ear." Elsa replies. She rearranges Rosie in her lap which causes her to get a glimpse of me. She makes a cooing sound before reaching out to me.

"Do you want Daddy?" Elsa giggles.

"Of course you do. You're a daddy's girl aren't you?" I say, picking her up and holding her tightly. "Daddy missed you, I can tell you that." I kiss her on the forehead and glance over at Elsa who's watching us with a smile.

"I'm going to get some punch; do you want anything?" Elsa asks.

"No thanks. I'm good." I tell her. She stands up and goes into the kitchen while Anna retakes her place beside me on the couch.

"Welcome back Jack." Anna smiles.

"Thanks Anna." I reply warily.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite you're head off." She laughs.

"Could've fooled me a few months ago."

"You hurt Elsa. What would you have done if some guy hurt Grace?"

"Probably something illegal," I admit, "And I hate myself for leaving. I'll never make that mistake again. I don't care if you don't believe me."

"Oh, I believe you. I've forgiven you. We all have. Although I still think Elsa is going to beat you up once we all leave." Anna says.

"I know, she basically told me." I agree. Anna laughs as Elsa comes back into the living room.

"If I were you, I'd make a public apology. Girls love grand gestures." Anna tells me.

"Okay," I say, "Hold Rosaline then." Anna takes Rosaline into her arms, much to Rosie's dismay, and I get up from the couch and go over to where Elsa is talking to Rapunzel.

"Hey Elsa," I tap her arm and she turns to me, "I have something I need to say." Elsa's brow furrows in confusion and she nods slowly.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You're stubborn." I say and Elsa looks even more confused while Rapunzel's mouth drops open, "You're distant, cold, and can be infuriatingly smug." I hear Anna gasp behind me and know that I have everyone's attention.

"What does this have to do with anyth―" Elsa starts but I cut her off.

"I'm not done. You don't let anyone close because you're afraid of hurting people. And you've hurt me." I say. Her face transforms into a mask of hurt and I push forward before anyone can hate me anymore.

"It really hurt when I fell for you. I love how you're stubborn because that means we can have an actual conversation. You're distant and cold because you care too much and you don't want to get hurt. But I won't hurt you. Not ever again. And not just because you're the mother of my child, which you are amazing at. But because you're beautiful and smart and funny and kind and I've been fascinated by you since the moment I saw you. And I'm sorry that this... event... brought us together, but I'm not sorry that it happened. Because I love you and I don't ever want to have to wonder what it's like to be without you."

I get down on one knee and pull out the box that I've had in my pocket since before I got on the plane, "So, will you, Elsa Marianne Arendelle, marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the last chapter!:) I know, I'm a terrible person. But there will be a prologue and I have decided that I am indeed writing a sequel story. I'm not sure when I'll start it, but I'd at least like to finish Frozen Coffee before I start writing it. So thank you all so much for going through my story with me, I know it's been a long time going. Please review, and be patient for the prologue. I'd like to have it up before next weekend, but you can never be sure with my schedule. Thank you guys all so much. Enjoy loves!:) Please review!<strong>

**~Isabelle**


	31. Epilogue: I Can Hear The Bells

**By the way, last chapter, I meant EPILOGUE. I got it confused, sorry!:( Enjoy the last chapter of this story though!;);D**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue: I Can Hear The Bells<span>

**Elsa POV**

**1 Year Later**

"Doesn't Mommy look pretty?" I hear Anna say behind me. I turn around and see Rosie grinning at me hugely.

"Hi Baby." I say, crouching down at her level.

"Mommy's pretty!" She giggles.

"Thank you Rosie, you look pretty too." I say. She sticks her hand in her mouth and smiles around it. I hold out my arms and she runs into them, giggling as I lift her up and spin her around.

"Hey, hey, careful of the masterpiece Elsa. Mama will have my head if your hair gets messed up!" Anna exclaims. I adjust Rosie in my arms so that she's settled on my hip.

"I will play with my daughter if I want to." I inform her.

"Yes, but you can play _after _the wedding. Speaking of which... getting cold feet yet?" Anna asks.

"Why? So you can be the first daughter married?" I tease.

"You're already first-born and had the first grand kid. I'd like to be first something!" Anna says.

"Well, you'll have to wait a little longer. I'm not backing out of this wedding for anything." I reply.

"Even for all the chocolate in the world?" Anna tempts.

"As tempting as that offer is, no. Not for all the chocolate in the world." I say.

"Chocolate!" Rosie shouts and signs the word 'want' to let me know she wants some.

"You can have some later Baby, but first you have to go sprinkle flowers. Can you do that? Sprinkle the pretty flowers?" I ask.

"Pretty!" She agrees. I laugh and hand her over to Anna.

"Make sure my flower girl gets in line, Maid of Honor." I tell her.

"Will do, Miss Bride." Anna salutes. She runs out of the room with Rosaline before I can throw something at her. I take a deep breath and turn back towards the mirror. I look at my hair, twisted up into a bun at the base of my head and held back by a diamond headband. I examine my makeup, simple except for the smoky eye, and then move to the diamond earrings dangling from my ears. I then look down at my dress. The A-line neck, and the pretty bow wrapped around my waist. I admire how the lace forms delicate flowers all over the dress. Smiling, I turn away to see my dad standing in the doorway.

"Hi Papa." I say. He starts to cry and I go to him, "Don't cry, you'll make me cry and then Mama will be angry." I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me back.

"I guess I just never realized how it would feel when you got married. I never imagined that I would have to give you up. And― and you just look so beautiful. You're mother and I couldn't be prouder of you." He sobs.

"I love you Papa, nothing will change that." I say.

"I know. I love you too. Well, let's get this over with. On the bright side, I don't have to waste my energy worrying about _after _the wedding." He holds his arm out and I take it while blushing.

"Papa!" I scold.

"It's true. Now I just have to worry about Anna." He says and we start to walk to the sanctuary.

"Oh, no you don't." I give him a cheeky smile while he stares at me.

"There you are!" The wedding planner, Michael, cries as he sees us, "I was beginning to worry you got cold feet!"

"That would just end awkwardly if that happened. But did you make sure the groom's at the altar?" I asked.

"Yes, and he looks like he can't decide whether he wants to faint or jump for joy." Michael says as he places Papa and I behind Rosaline.

"Mommy!" She yells, reaching her arms out for me.

"Hi Rosie. Are you gonna sprinkle flowers for Mommy?" I ask her.

She nods her head excitedly and shows me her basket, "Yeah!"

"Good, now turn around sweetie. Daddy'll be up there." I tell her.

"Daddy!" She beams and turns around to tug on Anna's skirt. The music starts which causes the line to move forward. I clutch Papa's arm as we get closer to the doors and swallow hard.

"Are you okay Elsa?" He asks.

"I'm scared." I whisper.

"Of what?"

"That I'll fall."

"Don't worry; I'll be here to catch you." And the doors open to the large sanctuary.

Everyone in the room is looking at me as we walk in, and I try to find some place to look at. I know in every book and movie that the bride is supposed to find the groom's eyes and she automatically feels safe. She feels excited, and can't wait to get up there and be married to her true love. But I felt sick and was afraid that if I made eye contact with my groom that he thought I was sick at the thought of marrying him. In reality, I just wasn't used to so many people thinking about what I (might) be doing tonight.

We slowly make our way up the aisle and we get close enough that I just have to look up. I see Jack staring at me, holding Rosaline in his arms, with a goofy smile on his face. And to be completely honest, all of my fears _did _melt away. Papa stops me at the foot of the stairs.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The preacher asks.

"I― do I have to?" He asks. The guests all laugh and I lightly elbow him.

"John!" I hear Mama reprimand from the first row.

"I do. I give her up." Papa says, albeit reluctantly. He lets go of my hand and I reach mine towards Jack's easily. He grabs onto it and pulls in front of the preacher.

"You realize now that I've got your hand," He murmurs, "I'm never letting it go right?"

* * *

><p>"And now, allow me to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Jack Frost!" The DJ calls as the doors open and Jack and I sweep in. We wave and I blow kisses as Jack salutes random people.<p>

"Cut it out." I laugh.

"Lighten up Els, it's your wedding day." Jack jokes.

"I swear to God, if someone else says that, I will punch you in the face." I threaten.

"Why me?" Jack asks.

"Because you're the groom." I smirk. He laughs as we walk to the center of the dance floor.

"Now, for the happy couple's first dance..." The DJ trails off and starts to play "Hey There Delilah" which was the song Jack and I had finally been able to agree on. Jack takes my hand in his as I put my other hand on his shoulder and he puts his on my waist. We dance in silence with our foreheads pressed together, but I can feel his brow furrow and I look up into his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I whisper.

"No, it's just... I'm worried." He answers.

"About what?" I ask.

"I'm worried that you'll think you made a mistake later." He replies.

"Jack, that will never happen. I love you." I say. He stares at me for a long time.

"Do you think you made the right decision, marrying me?" He asks.

"Well you're the father of my child..." I say.

"Elsa," He pouts, "I'm serious. Do you?"

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>And this story is DONE! D-O-N-E! DONE! Sorry, not sorry!:) Don't worry... there will be a sequel story! If you want to see many things from the wedding (Elsa's entire outfit, the sanctuary, the reception, the cake:D) then go to my profile. There are links. Sorry there wasn't much details about the wedding, but if you guys really want more details I'll need 10 reviewsPMs and I will write a one-shot about it. Okay? Okay. **

**When I write the sequel story, I will post the name and a preview on _this _story. And my other stories too, so keep an eye out:D I hope you all loved this story as much as I did. Thank you all for reading and if you want some more of my writing, check out my other stories. Thank you all so much!:D**

**~Isabelle**

**P.S. This is so hard; I honestly feel like crying3**


	32. Sequel Story

**Sequel Story**

**Bonjour everyone! Guess what? THE SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED! You heard it correctly. The title is "French Class, Pocket Watches, and Irish Accents." The summary I put on FanFic isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I think it gets the point across.**

_**Sequel to "Not What I Had In Mind." Her parents are loving and protective, her best friend gets her into all sorts of crazy adventures, and she's well-liked by everone. She's the school golden girl. Then, her perfect world is turned upside down by an Irish bad-ass who happens to share her love of French and movies. Join Jack and Elsa's daughter on her journey through first love.**___

** The story will take place at a boarding school, but she will go home often enough. Jack and Elsa will be in the story, have no fear! So will Hiccup, Astrid, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Merida! And their children! (Yes, Merida has a child. I decided to give her a one night stand:D) I was even thinking of adding in some chapters from Jack or Elsa's point of view as Rosaline grows up. (I purposely didn't say her name in the summary because I thought it would cause intrigue... did it work?) So the aforementioned characters won't be like, **_**main **_**main, but they will be in the story a lot.**

** If you have any ideas with what I could do with the story or add into the story feel free to review(on the story) or send me a PM.**

** I hope everyone likes Rosaline. I'm kind of putting a lot of me in her. I hope everyone grows to love her and her friends (and her more-than-friends) just like I do. I'm super excited to begin this new story and carry on the Jelsa life. Enjoy, "French Class, Pocket Watches, and Irish Accents!":)**

**~Isabelle**

**P.S. The pocket watches part comes from the Alice in Wonderland theme I'm throwing in there. Hopefully everyone catches it!:D**


	33. Author's Note: Red My Lips

**It's Not About Vanity, It's About Visibility**

**Greetings, everyone. This, unfortunately, is not a chapter. It's more of a public service announcement(?) I guess that's the best description. As we all know, this is the month of April. And the beginning of April launched the third year of the RED MY LIPS campaign. What is this campaign you might ask? **

**RED MY LIPS is an international nonprofit organization that runs an annual global awareness campaign (RED MY LIPS) that has its supporters wear red lipstick throughout the month of April (Sexual Assault Awareness Month) to show support for survivors and start conversations with people in their lives. RED MY LIPS is designed to raise visibility and awareness about the realities and prevalence of sexual violence, while combatting rape myths and victim-blaming.**

**We convince ourselves that rape only happens to "those girls" who wore revealing clothing and "put themselves in that situation." This tendency to deny, shame, or blame survivors who come forward only serves to convince other survivors that they are wise to keep quiet, giving those who perpetrate these crimes free reign to continue doing so without consequence. Additionally, we frequently misunderstand rape and sexual assault as something provoked by uncontrollable sexual attraction or desire...instead of what it is: an act of domination, entitlement, and violence. This mentality was echoed in the infamous statement made by a Toronto police officer in 2011, when he said, "Women should avoid dressing like sluts in order not to be victimized," which triggered worldwide protests known as 'Slutwalks.'**

**Listen: THE PROBLEM DOES NOT LIE WITH TIGHT OR REVEALING CLOTHING, MAKEUP, OR "LETTING YOUR GUARD DOWN." THE PROBLEM LIES WITH ONE PERSON'S **_**DECISION**_** TO OVERPOWER AND VIOLATE THE BODY AND SPIRIT OF ANOTHER. **

**The wearing of red lipstick in April allows supporters to speak out against these damaging myths and victim-blaming attitudes. It allows us all to stand in solidarity with survivors and refuse to be invisible, refuse to be silent.**

**Now, I'm sure all of you have plenty of questions (if you're interested in this at all), but I will refer you to the website ( ). However, I will answer the unasked question: why red lipstick?**

**One of the most common misconceptions about sexual violence is the belief that it was provoked by sexual attraction/desire. This rape myth often leads people to blame victims based on how they look, the clothes they were wearing, **_**how much makeup they had on**_**, if they flirted with their attacker, etc. Since it is historically connected with sexuality and attraction, red lipstick seems fitting to battle these rape myths. Also, sexual violence is frequently seen as an invisible issue. Red lipstick is easily accessible, visible, and, as it is worn on the lips, encourages wearers to be both seen and heard.**

**If you're not comfortable wearing red lipstick, then there are a whole bunch of other ways to show support too. Visit the site and look at their ideas. Mostly, they want supporters to have RED LIP-PRINTS. Again, the website is **

**(Disclaimer: I got ALL of this information off of . I used some sentences verbatim, but I felt like they said it the best way and no matter what way I wrote it, I didn't feel like it would be able to speak to a person like it spoke to me when I read it.)**

**Anyways, I hope everyone at least CONSIDERS this. There's no money involved, just support. I'm doing it all month and I'm going to let as many people as possible know what it is and WHY. I wanted to share it with all of you so that you could make a difference too. I wear red lipstick because I feel that everyone should feel safe and beautiful. Why do you wear red lipstick?**

**(Again, super sorry this isn't a chapter but it needed to be shared. Hopefully, one will be up soon in my other stories. My musical is coming up next week so then I shouldn't be as busy. THINK ABOUT THIS CAMPAIGN!)**

**~Isabelle **


End file.
